Contra su Voluntad
by Vivitace
Summary: Bella Swan contra su voluntad debe poner en acción un plan convirtiéndose en la secretaria del multimillonario Edward Cullen y obtener información de su último proyecto; pero el pasado vuelve a ella haciendo su tarea más difícil. Podrá lograrlo?
1. Poniendo el Plan en Acción

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "Poniendo el Plan en acción"**

Eran las siete y veinticinco de la mañana, y el tráfico en Londres era todavía soportable cuando el Jaguar azul de Jake se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Como Bella sabía perfectamente, Jake, en un día normal, estaría a esa hora desayunando tan ricamente en casa antes de empezar su ajetreada agenda de reuniones, y ese cambio de rutina, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no le sentaba bien a su humor.

Sentada a su lado en el coche, suspiró. Se lo había dicho mil veces, que podía ir en transporte público a las prestigiosas oficinas de Aro Cullen, en Londres. Pero, a pesar de tener que salir tan temprano, y de que le alteraba su horario, él había insistido en recogerla y llevarla al trabajo.

Jake había llegado antes de lo previsto, y con las prisas del último momento, no se había acordado de tomar dinero. Sólo llevaba el monedero con las tarjetas de crédito y algo de cambio.

Cuando se lo comentó, Jake se limitó a contestar de mala gana:

—Qué más da. No necesitas más dinero para nada.

Quizás era verdad. Llevaba suficiente para pagarse el autobús de vuelta.

—Lo importante ahora es que te centres en lo que estamos. Y que, pase lo que pase, mantengas la calma. A Cullen le gusta que el personal dé una imagen de profesionalidad y eficiencia. Te has metido en esto, y ahora que ha llegado el momento de hacerle frente, tienes que demostrar que estás a la altura.

Bella no había dormido en toda la noche, tenía los nervios de punta, y francamente no estaba para sermones.

—Lo único que quisiera es que no te hubieras empeñado en hacer las cosas así —contestó de mala gana—. No soporto todo esto de tener que mentir y engañar.

—No hay necesidad de mentir demasiado. Es mejor que, en la medida de lo posible, nos atengamos a la verdad. Tu curriculum es magnífico, y se ajusta perfectamente a lo que Cullen está buscando. Y encima vienes recomendada por una mujer de su confianza, o sea, que no hay motivo para que sospeche nada. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es olvidar por completo que nosotros nos conocemos, y todo irá perfectamente. Y, por cierto, ¿no se te habrá olvidado quitarte el anillo?

—No.

El anillo de compromiso con tres diamantes que Jake le había regalado, lo llevaba en una fina cadena de oro colgado del cuello.

—Y no te olvides de insistir en que no tienes ni novio ni pretendientes de ningún tipo. Cullen tiene unas oficinas inmensas en Manhattan, y quiere que su secretaria personal esté disponible en todo momento para viajar con él a Nueva York cuando le viene en gana.

—Pero…

—Otra cosa. No es un jefe fácil, como era Randall. Es un tipo frío y arrogante, que trata al personal como si fueran objetos de su propiedad.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Mi hermana Leah se tomó la molestia de hacerse amiga de la antigua secretaria personal de Cullen, que estuvo con él cinco años, y seguiría con él si no fuera porque está a punto de casarse… Le dijo a Leah que a pesar de que considera que el personal debe estar a su disposición veinticuatro horas al día, era un buen jefe…

—Veinticuatro horas al día a su disposición no significará que… —dijo Bella con cierta aprensión.

—No. Con eso no hay problema. Es sabido que Cullen no mezcla negocios y placer, más bien lo contrario.

—¿Quieres decir que está casado?

—No. Y nunca lo ha estado. Su ex secretaria personal, que admitió haber estado locamente enamorada de él en un cierto momento, le dijo a Leah que está convencida de que no hay sitio para una mujer en su vida. Pero es cierto que se lleva a las mujeres de calle, y que cuando le apetece una noche loca, no tiene problema en conseguir a quien quiera. Así que, por ese lado, no tienes nada que temer. Una vez que te den el trabajo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser tan buena y eficiente como has sido siempre, y todo irá sobre ruedas.

A Bella no le convencía nada toda esa seguridad de Jake.

—Pero incluso si me dan el trabajo, seré totalmente nueva, y no hay ninguna razón por la que debería confiarme toda esa…

—Todo el mundo dice lo mismo —le interrumpió él impaciente—. Si no confía en alguien, no lo contrata, y si lo contrata, es porque confía en esa persona. Así que por ese lado tampoco vas a tener problemas…

En cierta medida, eso la dejaba todavía más preocupada.

—Un tipo que lleva tiempo ya infiltrado me ha pasado una información importante —continuó Jake, totalmente ajeno a las preocupaciones de Bella—. Los planes para el proyecto Rainmaker van a estar listos en las próximas semanas, lo que quiere decir que llegamos justo a tiempo. Tan pronto como consigas verlos y hacerte con la versión más reciente, me lo dices.

Jake hablaba de todo aquello como si fuera lo más trivial e inocente, pero para ella era espionaje puro y duro, y le hacía sentirse fatal saber que estaba involucrada en ello.

Pero, tras semanas de insistencia, Jake le había dicho que era una prueba de su amor por él.

—Es una ocasión única, que no se repetirá. Se va su secretaria personal justo cuando están con el proyecto Rainmaker, y justo cuando tú estás sin trabajo. Si esto no es que te pongan las cosas en bandeja…

—Pero es que…

—Cullen tiene fama de empresario audaz, de arriesgarse como nadie en las grandes operaciones. Por eso es multimillonario a la edad de treinta años. Sólo necesito información desde dentro, y contigo de secretaria personal, ya está… Supongo que tiene intención de hacer lo que hace siempre, pero si yo voy y me entero antes, puedo tener el hacha preparada. Bella, esto es muy importante para mí —dijo tomándole la mano y besándosela—. Necesito saber cuáles son sus planes. Necesito estar un paso por delante. Así, si no puedo acabar con él, y desgraciadamente es demasiado poderoso para eso, por lo menos, puedo hacerle ponerse de rodillas y suplicar.

La primera vez que Jake le había nombrado a Aro Cullen, Bella sintió que se le paraba el corazón, y luego inmediatamente después, que se le aceleraba incontroladamente.

—¿Aro Cullen? —había repetido ella temblorosamente.

—No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de ellos. Es una compañía angloamericana inmensa. Aro la fundó en Estados Unidos justo cuando el inicio del boom de la informática. Hace cinco años, cuando Aro se retiró, le pasó el testigo a Edward Cullen, su sobrino, que había sido su mano derecha durante años…

O sea, sí, se trataba del mismo Edward Cullen.

Sin poderlo remediar, la imagen de Edward Cullen se le vino a la mente. Alto, cabello cobrizo, hombros anchos, un tipo increíble, una boca de ensueño, ojos verdes oscuros con asombrosas pestañas. Preciosos ojos que parecían ver el interior de su alma.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Jake había seguido hablando sin percatarse de su reacción.

—Cullen, de madre americana y padre inglés, es un auténtico tiburón, listo como el hambre para los negocios. Le añadió el «anglo» al negocio, se metió en Investigación y Desarrollo en el campo de Informática, y triplicó los beneficios de la compañía en dos años…

—Pero, y yo qué…

—Llevamos años de dura competencia ese miserable y yo. Él fue quien hundió mi primera empresa, y se la tengo jurada desde entonces. Ahora, con tu ayuda, voy a tener la oportunidad de machacar su Proyecto Rainmaker, y vengarme finalmente.

Bella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Con mi ayuda? Yo no…

—Escucha. Va a salir todo de maravilla…

Cuando Jake le contó sus planes, la aprensión de Bella fue en aumento. Tan pronto como Jake le dejó meter baza, insistió:

—No, Jake. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con todo eso.

—No va a haber ningún problema. Piénsatelo. Seguro que cambias de idea.

—No. No voy a cambiar de idea.

Con una sonrisa que en otras circunstancias le hubiera derretido el corazón, Jake intentó convencerla por la vía del chantaje emocional:

—Vamos, cariño, hazlo por mí.

Incluso si Edward Cullen no hubiera estado en medio de todo aquello, Bella, no habría querido tener nada que ver. Pero como, además, sí estaba envuelto en todo aquello, de ninguna manera iba ella a…

—Jamás podría salir bien.

Sorprendido de que por primera vez se negara a hacer lo que él decía, y sabiendo como sabía que Bella estaba locamente enamorada de él, Jake zanjó la cuestión sin andarse por las ramas:

—Lo mínimo que podías hacer es intentarlo.

—Es que no quiero verme mezclada en eso.

—Una vez me dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí —respondió él en un tono más que seco.

—Dije lo que fuera que yo pudiera hacer, pero esto es algo que no puedo.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque no.

—Habrá alguna razón.

—Conozco a Edward Cullen.

—¿Cómo que lo conoces?

—Lo conocí cuando estuve viviendo en Estados Unidos. Era… amigo de Rose.

—¿De tu hermanastra?

—Sí.

—Creí que llevabas años viviendo aquí en Inglaterra.

—Y los llevo.

—Pues entonces hará mucho tiempo de eso.

—Siete años —dijo, sin confesar que desde aquel momento había estado obsesionada con él—. Yo tenía diecisiete años entonces.

—Pero ¿lo trataste mucho?

—No…

A pesar de todo lo que pasó, no podía decirse que lo había tratado mucho.

—Nos vimos dos o tres veces, y yo…

Jake, impaciente, la interrumpió:

—Cuando tu madre se volvió a casar tras la muerte de tu padre, ¿te adoptó tu padrastro?

—No.

—O sea, que tu hermanastra y tú tenéis apellidos diferentes.

—Sí, pero…

—Pues entonces, no sé lo que te preocupa. No se va a acordar de tu apellido, si sólo os visteis dos o tres veces, y encima hace siete años.

—¿Y si se acuerda?

—Si por lo que sea, se acordara, tampoco pasa nada.

—Sí, porque cuando yo…

—Bella, corazón, ¿de verdad te crees que se va a acordar de ti después de todo este tiempo?

A decir verdad, no. Ella realmente no había significado absolutamente nada para el joven Edward Cullen. Hasta que Rose la puso en evidencia, Edward Cullen ni siquiera se había enterado de su existencia.

—Y si tanto te preocupa que te reconozca, haz algo para evitarlo, y ya está. Ponte gafas, o lo que sea. Pero, vamos, te digo yo que no hay de qué preocuparse. En siete años tienes que haber cambiado muchísimo.

Así era.

En aquella época, ella era una adolescente desgarbada, tímida e insegura. Después, las críticas y artimañas de Rose, y el verse locamente enamorada de un hombre al que había visto de lejos escasamente en un par de ocasiones, le hicieron decidir cambiar su imagen. Lo que le valió las risas y humillaciones de su hermanastra que a la edad de veintitrés años era toda una joven de mundo y llena de _glamur_.

Y eso no había sido lo peor…

Intentó alejar aquellos horribles recuerdos de su mente, dolorosos y humillantes incluso después de tantos años, e intentó concentrarse en lo que se había convertido.

Desde todos los puntos de vista, era lo más chic y refinada que se podía pedir: melena castaña oscura y sedosa, piel perfecta, figura envidiable, y ni rastro de acento alguno.

Cierto. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que Edward Cullen la reconociera.

Pero, sólo recordar cómo él la había mirado la última vez que se habían visto, con los labios apretados y la furia saliéndole por esos preciosos ojos verdes, era suficiente para ni siquiera correr ese riesgo.

—No quiero volver a verlo. Me da miedo que…

«Me da miedo él», pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo por si a Jake le parecía una tontería.

—…Me da miedo que me pueda reconocer. Es un tipo que no me gusta. Y simplemente, no quiero trabajar para él.

Jake la miró serio.

—Me parece muy egoísta por tu parte, dadas las circunstancias. Y ni siquiera sería por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como consigas la información, te buscas una excusa y te vas.

—Por favor, Jake, no me pidas que lo haga.

Jake, ignorando su súplica por completo, contestó con la mayor crudeza de que fue capaz:

—Creo que no es tanto lo que te estoy pidiendo, y si de verdad me quisieras, lo harías. Si no lo haces, no creo que tenga mucho sentido que sigamos adelante con nuestro compromiso.

—Yo sí te quiero.

—Pues demuéstralo.

Acorralada, finalmente, decidió rendirse.

—Lo intentaré.

—Buena chica. Ya sabía yo que no me defraudarías. Y otra cosita. Esto tiene que quedar entre tú y yo. Nadie más tiene que enterarse. A tu compañera de piso le dices simplemente que has encontrado otro trabajo.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si me lo van a dar —respondió preocupada.

—Por supuesto que te lo van a dar. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

Aquella noche, como recompensa, Jake la sacó a cenar, y le compró un anillo de prometida.

Con su pelo negro azabache, sus ojos de un intenso y sexy negro, su sonrisa angelical, y su pinta de David de Miguel Ángel, Jake estaba acostumbrado a sacar a las chicas lo que quisiera.

Y Bella no había sido una excepción.

Jake había llamado una mañana para ver a David Randall, su ex jefe, y tras años convencida de que nunca se volvería a enamorar, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho al ver a Jake: volverse a enamorar.

La pequeña Compañía Randall había tenido un enorme éxito en el sector informático, causando una especie de revolución con sus brillantes innovaciones.

Estaban a punto de cosechar un gran éxito en el mercado, cuando un repentino ataque cardiaco hizo que David Randall decidiera retirarse a la edad de cincuenta y cinco años. El Grupo Black, propiedad de Jake, había realizado entonces una oferta para adquirir la compañía que a los ojos de David Randall era poco menos que inadmisible, y que supuso extensas negociaciones. Jake visitaba las oficinas con frecuencia, hasta que un día invitó a cenar a Bella, que aceptó encantada y halagada.

Desde entonces, habían salido con frecuencia, pero Jake, al contrario que su anterior novio, nunca había mostrado intenciones de llevarla a su piso, ni de acostarse con ella.

Eso, junto a su guapura y encanto personal, había hecho que ella lo viera como un hombre diferente a los demás, y había intensificado sus sentimientos por él.

Finalmente, alcanzaron un acuerdo financiero, y David Randall abandonó la empresa que había sacado adelante gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo personal, convencido de que había asegurado la continuidad laboral de sus empleados.

Sin embargo la cruda realidad fue que Jake, tan pronto como tomó las riendas de la empresa, despidió a todos los trabajadores y cerró la compañía. Ante las quejas de Bella, Jake se limitó a decir que todos ellos habían recibido una indemnización.

—Pero eso no era lo que David quería. Dedicó su vida entera a consolidar esta empresa. Trataba a los trabajadores como si fueran su familia, y quería que mantuvieran sus puestos de trabajo.

—Mira, amor, en los negocios hay que dejar los sentimientos a un lado, conviene que lo vayas sabiendo. Había que eliminar la competencia que suponía Randall, deshacerse de ellos. Eso es todo.

—Pero eso no es lo que negociaste con David.

—Los negocios son los negocios. Esto era lo mejor, créeme.

Consciente de que los sentimientos de Bella hacia él se estaban tambaleando, y de que la necesitaba todavía de su parte para el plan que tenía en mente, Jake abrazó a Bella y la besó.

—Vamos ya a dejar de hablar de trabajo. Y si realmente necesitas otro trabajo, yo te puedo ofrecer uno. Pero pensé que preferirías ser la señora de Jake Black…

¡Jake quería casarse con ella! Colada como estaba por él, dio un brinco de alegría.

—Pero antes de empezar con los preparativos de la boda, hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí…

Tras el brinco, vino la caída. Jake le explicó lo que tenía que hacer. Ni siquiera el anillo de pedida que lucía en su dedo lograba disipar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que me van a dar el trabajo?

—Tú de eso no tienes que preocuparte. Conozco a la señora Rogers, la persona que se encarga de reclutar al personal.

Al día siguiente ya la habían citado para ver a Cullen. El único problema, por lo menos para Jake, era que la cita era a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿Es que no puede trabajar de nueve a cinco como todo el mundo? Y el muy estúpido es un maniático de la puntualidad. Será mejor que te lleve yo.

La forma en que él había insistido en llevarla, a pesar de su oferta de tomar un taxi, le hizo sospechar a Bella que no se fiaba de ella.

Así que en esos momentos se dirigía a ser entrevistada para el puesto de secretaria personal de un hombre al que había esperado no tener que volver a ver en la vida.

¡Qué situación tan paradójica!

Y sin salida. Si no conseguía el trabajo, Jake se enfadaría con ella. Si sí lo conseguía, estaría en todo momento contra la espada y la pared.

—Ya hemos llegado. Tiene las oficinas y su apartamento ahí a la vuelta. Bájate aquí, no vaya a ser que nos vea alguien. Por encima de todo, mantén la calma, o echarás a perder todo el plan, con el trabajo que me ha costado llegar hasta aquí. Y ni nombrarme por lo más remoto, o se dará cuenta de que nos conocemos. Cuando termines y te hayas alejado de las oficinas, dame un toque al móvil, y me cuentas si te han dado el trabajo.

—¿Es que me va a entrevistar él y lo va a decidir en el momento?

—Así es como él trabaja.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche? Alice no va a estar. Te puedes pasar a cenar.

—Mejor no. Desde que sepa tu dirección, lo mejor es que yo ni aparezca por allí.

—Podríamos ir a un restaurante.

—No, es muy arriesgado. Si nos viera juntos, se iría todo al garete. Me llamas para decirme si te han dado el puesto, y después es mejor que no tengamos contacto hasta que tengas alguna información que pasar. Y si tienes algo que decirme, me llamas al trabajo. Y no lo olvides, esto significa mucho para mí. Buena suerte.

Tras bajarse del coche, Bella intentó despedirse con la mano, pero Jake ya enfilaba su Jaguar calle abajo sin volver la cabeza.

Abrió el bolso, sacó unas gafas de leer baratas que se había comprado para la ocasión, y se las puso.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, cruzó el inmenso hall de entrada de aquel imponente edificio, y pudo verse reflejada en uno de los largos espejos de marco dorado frente a ella.

Vestida con un elegante traje de chaqueta gris oscuro, camisa blanca, cabello exquisitamente recogido, y un aire de confianza en sí misma, aunque sólo fuera exteriormente, no había duda de que daba más que el perfil de mujer de negocios eficiente y al día que de ella se esperaba.

—La señora Bancroft, secretaria del señor Cullen, la está esperando, señorita Swan.

En la segunda planta, la señora Bancroft, la condujo hasta otro ascensor.

—El señor Cullen la recibirá en su apartamento. Prefiere un ambiente distendido cuando tiene que realizar entrevistas. Pase por aquí, señorita Swan, por favor —le dijo adentrándose en una lujosa suite.

Aparte de un escritorio con toda suerte de equipamiento tecnológico de última generación, el resto de la espaciosa y soleada habitación estaba amueblada claramente como un salón.

—Tome asiento, por favor. El señor Cullen saldrá en breve a recibirla.

Aliviada de tener por lo menos ese breve respiro, y con demasiados nervios como para sentarse, Bella se dedicó a inspeccionar curiosamente la habitación.

Considerando lo mucho que Edward Cullen había significado para ella, era sorprendente lo poco, aparte de su atractivo físico, que había llegado a saber sobre él.

El ecléctico mobiliario y la refinada decoración, sobrios y distinguidos a la vez, parecían reflejar un marcado gusto por la sencillez y la elegancia.

En la pared frente a ella, un lienzo con paisaje nevado de Jonathan Cass, compartía protagonismo con un cálido paisaje de la Toscana de Marco Abruzzi. Una combinación que, por decirlo suavemente, reflejaba sus originales gustos.

Convencida de que las lecturas preferidas de una persona dan una estupenda y valiosa información sobre ella, se acercó a la librería, donde pudo ver todo tipo de publicaciones, desde literatura clásica a poesía, pasando por novelas de misterio o aventuras, autobiografías y premios nacionales de literatura.

Estaba echando una ojeada a uno de esos últimos cuando, al levantar la cabeza, vio un par de brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban desde la puerta. Apoyado en el umbral, con aire de multimillonario que se debate entre el desdén y la arrogancia, y con aspecto viril y peligroso, Edward Cullen se dedicó a examinarla intensamente.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, pues su imagen la había obsesionado durante años, recordaba su físico perfectamente, pero aun así el impacto de su poderosa presencia, que había ganado madurez con el paso de los años, le obligó a hacer un esfuerzo para reponerse y no dejar traslucir que el corazón le latía desesperadamente, y que le flaqueaban las piernas.

¿Había estado él observándola mientras ella curioseaba por la habitación?

Por lo menos no había dado ninguna señal de reconocerla.

Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, se dirigió a reponer el libro que había tomado en el estante.

—Lo siento, simplemente estaba echando un vistazo a…

—¿El tipo de lecturas que me gustan? ¿Y a qué conclusión ha llegado?

Hubiera reconocido su atractiva y seductora voz entre un millón.

—Que tiene usted unos gustos interesantes.

—No me diga. Y los cuadros, ¿qué le parecen?

—Me gustan.

—¿Conoce usted a los autores?

—Si. Cass y Abruzzi son dos de mis pintores favoritos.

—Vaya, vaya, pues sí que tenemos gustos similares. O sea, que usted también los tiene colgados en su salón.

—No. En mi caso además, por supuesto, se trata de reproducciones, y tengo dos de Cass, y…

—¿Cuáles?

—_Nevada y Viaje al Invierno_.

—¿Y de Abruzzi?

—_El Olivar, Puesta de Sol, y Campos de Girasoles_.

—¿Todos colgados en la misma habitación?

—No, no creo que sea una buena combinación.

—¿Y qué opina de mi combinación?

—No debería ser la más adecuada, pero debo reconocer que funciona.

—Me alegra que le agrade —dijo con cierto retintín—. Bien, y ahora que sabemos que somos prácticamente almas gemelas en lo referente al arte, ¿qué le parecería tomar asiento para empezar la entrevista de trabajo?

Si Edward Cullen la hubiera reconocido, no la habría tratado con mayor descortesía y petulancia.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Bella secamente—, pero acabo de decidir que no deseo el puesto. No me parece correcto el tono que está usted utilizando, además de no ser el más adecuado para una entrevista profesional, y…

—¿No sabe usted mantener la calma ante una pequeña prueba?

—No veo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo.

—Pues sepa usted que es una de las cosas que mayor información me aportan sobre una persona. Ahora, haga el favor de sentarse.

Lo dijo en un tono calmado, pero frío y cortante, que hizo que Bella encontrara superior a ella el desobedecer.

* * *

Espero que les guste, si es asi pueden dejar un review compartiendo sus emociones... esta historia me conmocionó aun mas... creanme, esta buenisima... diganme si debo actualizar rapido yap?

Un abrazo

Vivitace


	2. La Entrevista

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "La Entrevista"**

—Eso está mejor. ¿Cómo desea el café, señorita Swan? —preguntó él con exagerada cortesía.

—Una gota de nata y sin azúcar —contestó ella, convencida de que el latido de su corazón debía de estarse oyendo en toda la habitación.

—Exactamente como a mí me gusta. ¿Otra extraña coincidencia?

Decidida a no entrar en la misma historia de antes, se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Sigue usted molesta por unos comentarios carentes de relevancia? Pues bien, pasemos estrictamente a lo profesional. ¿De dónde es usted?

—Del norte…

Nada más decirlo, se arrepintió. Rose siempre la había ridiculizado precisamente debido a su acento del norte, y él podría recordarlo. Por el momento, no parecía ser el caso.

—¿De dónde exactamente?

—De Tyneside —respondió sin saber a qué atenerse.

Por supuesto que Bella no estaba enamorada ya de él, pero volver a ver aquella sonrisa tan tremendamente seductora, le hizo entender por qué todo el episodio que había vivido con él la había marcado de tal manera.

—¿A qué edad se marchó de allí?

—A los doce años. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez, y dos años después mi madre se volvió a casar.

La estricta verdad. Por ahora, no había necesidad de mencionar que su padrastro era americano, y que se mudaron a vivir a Estados Unidos.

—Cuénteme sobre usted, edad, dirección, experiencia laboral…

—Todo eso está en mi curriculum.

—Sin duda, pero prefiero que usted me lo cuente. ¿Cuál es su nombre de pila?

—Bella.

—¿De Isabella?

—Así es.

En Inglaterra sus padres siempre la habían llamado Bells, pero Rose se había reído de ella diciendo que Isabella era nombre de chacha, y siempre la llamaba por el nombre completo para humillarla. Por eso, cuando regresaron a Inglaterra, comenzó a utilizar simplemente Bella.

—Isabella es un nombre antiguo y sonoro. ¿Cómo decidieron ponérselo?

—Mi abuela materna se llamaba así.

—Resulta difícil de creer, lo sé, pero mi abuela materna también se llamaba Isabella.

—Efectivamente, resulta difícil de creer.

—Por lo menos, sincera y directa —contestó riéndose—. Pero le aseguro que es verdad. Se llamaba Isabella, un nombre nada común hoy en día.

La duda volvió a asaltarla. ¿La habría reconocido? No, la verdad es que no había nada en aquella pálida y preciosa cara que hiciera pensar en ello. Simplemente, tenía que relajarse.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó al ver que él la miraba con cara de esperar una respuesta.

—Le he preguntado su edad.

—Veinti… seis años.

Primera mentira.

—¿A qué colegio fue?

—Langton Chase.

—¿En Surrey?

—¿Sus padres viven todavía allí?

—Mis padres han fallecido ambos.

—¿Se llevaba bien con ellos?

—Con mi madre, mucho.

—¿Tiene hermanos?

—No.

—¿Qué hizo al terminar el colegio?

—Estudié en el St. Helen Business College, y después entré a trabajar en la empresa de David Randall…, hasta que la cerraron tras el ataque al corazón que sufrió el señor Randall.

—¿Qué le parece el señor Jake Black?

—¿Perdón?

—Salió en la prensa que el grupo Black había comprado la empresa, acabado con la empresa, para ser exactos. Es de suponer que fue Jake Black en persona quien llevó las negociaciones a cabo. ¿O no? Le he preguntado qué opina del señor Black.

—En realidad fue el señor Desmond quien se ocupó de la operación.

—¡Qué raro! A Jake Black le gusta ejecutar las sentencias en persona. ¿Qué piensa usted de la decisión de cerrar la empresa?

—Me pareció un error. David Randall había luchado para que eso no sucediera.

—Será porque no era consciente de con quién se las estaba viendo, en otro caso hubiera sabido que podía esperar cualquier cosa. Y dígame, ¿dónde vive usted exactamente?

—Comparto un piso en Rolchester Square, en Kensington —contestó de mala gana.

—¿Con un amante?

—No. Con una compañera.

—¿Tiene usted novio o similar?

—No.

—Me sorprende. ¿O quizás haya oído usted que prefiero que mi secretaria personal esté libre de compromisos?

—Hace seis meses que rompí con mi novio, James.

—¿Y no ha habido nadie desde entonces? ¿Quizás porque tiene usted el corazón roto?

—No tengo el corazón roto. ¿Es realmente necesario hablar de todo esto?

—Completamente. ¿Quiere usted decir que ya lo ha superado, o que nunca lo quiso?

—Simplemente quiere decir que no tengo el corazón roto.

—¿Está usted libre para viajar?

—Totalmente.

—¿Ha viajado usted mucho?

—No tanto como me hubiera gustado. Solamente por Europa…

—¿Ha estado usted en Estados Unidos?

—No —contestó mirando al suelo.

Tras una larga pausa, él continuó:

—Dígame una cosa, ¿siempre lleva usted gafas?

—Por supuesto.

Aquello estaba empezando a resultar insoportable.

—Curioso. A la señora Rogers se le debió de pasar por alto cuando me habló de usted. ¿Por qué lleva gafas?

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que son simplemente gafas de leer.

Acorralada, apabullada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.

—O sea, que se las ha puesto específicamente para la entrevista.

—Pensé… que me darían un aire más… eficiente…, más profesional.

—Es decir, no está usted segura de su capacidad para ejercer este puesto.

—Estoy totalmente segura de mi capacidad para ejercer este puesto.

—No dudo que lo esté, pero recurrir a una mentira no es la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

Fatal. Todo lo había hecho fatal. Seguro que Jake se iba a enfadar con ella.

—Le pido disculpas por haberle hecho perder el tiempo —dijo incorporándose del asiento, quitándose las gafas y metiéndolas en su bolso.

Él se levantó también, y dio un paso hacia ella. Por muy buen porte que ella tuviera, es decir tenía una estatura promedio, él a su lado era realmente como una torre.

—Un momento —dijo él—. Un momento, le he dicho —repitió tomándola ligeramente por la cintura al ver que ella hacía intenciones de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, déjeme marchar —suplicó ella, al notar que él la empujaba ligeramente en el hombro para que se sentara otra vez en su silla, sin poder evitar recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos—. No tiene usted ningún derecho a retenerme aquí.

—No es cuestión de ponerse melodramática.

—Perdón, no sé lo que me ha pasado.

—Supongo que estará nerviosa por la entrevista. Bien, si le interesa el trabajo, debe saber que espero que mi secretaria personal esté disponible veinticuatro horas al día, por eso le he preguntado si tenía compromisos, y, sobre todo, que espero discreción absoluta y lealtad total. A cambio, las vacaciones tienen en cuenta las posible horas extras, y el sueldo es generoso.

Al oír la cifra, a Bella se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. No era de extrañar que la anterior secretaria personal no quisiera irse.

—Y una cosa más, fuera de la oficina prefiero un trato familiar y relajado, incluido llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila. Ahora sí, ya tiene usted toda la información, así que si lo desea, el puesto es suyo.

No, no lo deseaba, pero de pensar en cómo se pondría Jake si lo rechazaba, y en cómo la había tratado el propio Edward Cullen, decidió que cualquier treta que Jake intentara llevar a cabo con él, la tendría más que merecida.

Y por mucho que de verdad no quisiera tomar parte en ello, lo cierto es que una vez más Edward Cullen tenía un poder irresistible sobre ella. Sólo con volver a verlo, la profesional segura y confiada en que se había convertido se volvía un manojo de nervios como cuando tenía diecisiete años. Simplemente no podía decirle no. Además, no podía decepcionar al hombre que amaba y con el que iba a casarse.

—Sí, acepto el trabajo.

—Muy bien —dijo en un tono estrictamente profesional—. Son tres meses de prueba, y mi secretaría se encargará de todo el papeleo. Tengo entendido que está usted disponible desde hoy mismo.

—Así es —contestó arrepentida de haber aceptado.

—¿Cómo vino hasta aquí?

—¿Perdón?

—Que si vino en coche, en taxi…

—En… taxi.

—¿Tiene un pasaporte vigente?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tarda en hacer las maletas?

—¿En hacer las maletas? ¿Para ir de viaje?

—¿Para qué otra cosa suele usted hacer las maletas?

—Perdón, es que me parece todo un poco precipitado.

Jake se lo había dicho, que tenía un complejo de oficinas inmenso en Nueva York, y que le gustaba llevar allí a su secretaria personal sin previo aviso.

—¿Cuánto tarda? —insistió.

—Unos quince minutos.

—Pues salimos, mi avión nos espera en el aeropuerto —dijo empujándola ligeramente por el brazo.

Entre una cosa y otra, Bella se sentía como si le acabara de pasar un tsunami por encima.

—Paso un instante a decirle una cosa a mi secretaria, y salimos hacia su casa a recoger sus cosas.

—De verdad, no es necesario que se moleste, puedo encontrarme con usted en el aeropuerto.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Toda esperanza de Bella de poder pasar sola por su piso para llamar a Jake y ponerlo al tanto, se desvaneció. Parecía que Cullen le hubiera leído la mente, y trataba de evitar dejarla sola. Si por lo menos Jake supiera todo aquello, seguramente le diría que no se fuera con Cullen, y que abandonara el puesto inmediatamente.

—¿Algún problema?

—No. Ninguno.

—Mejor. Ahora que trabajamos juntos, lo mejor es que haya confianza y armonía entre nosotros. Un segundo, tengo que hablar un par de minutos con la señora Bancroft.

Con los pensamientos en otra parte, y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Bella no escuchó las últimas frases de Cullen:

—Voy a estar fuera dos semanas, y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Si hay algo que requiera mi atención urgentemente, ya sabe cómo localizarme.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Rodeándola por la cintura con el brazo, cruzaron el hall de entrada. El chófer le esperaba ya fuera con la puerta abierta.

—Buenos días, John. Tenemos que pasar por Rolchester Square. ¿Qué tal está tu mujer?

—Bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias, muchas gracias, señor. Los gemelos pueden nacer en cualquier instante.

—¿Ya sabes lo que son?

—Un niño y una niña, señor.

—Pues enhorabuena. Voy a estar fuera un par de semanas, así que te puedes tomar unas vacaciones pagadas ese tiempo, que buena falta vas a hacer en casa.

—Muchas gracias, señor. No sabe cuánto se lo va a agradecer Jenny, mi mujer. Lleva tiempo preocupada por cómo íbamos a arreglarnos, y eso que yo se lo dije, seguro que el señor Cullen nos echa una mano.

Bella pensó que la forma en que Jake lo había descrito, como un hombre cruel y despiadado, cada vez le parecía más alejada de la realidad.

—Parece que está usted preocupada.

—No, no, en absoluto, señor Cullen —respondió intentando diseñar alguna estrategia por si él decidía acompañarla al interior del piso, lo que destrozaría por completo su última oportunidad, hasta quién sabía cuándo, de poder llamar a Jake.

—Como dije antes, fuera de la oficina es mejor que me llames Edward, y yo te llamaré Isabella.

—Preferiría Bella.

—Perfecto.

Nerviosa por el hecho de que él no paraba de observarla en todo momento, dijo:

—Es un nombre muy poco común, Edward.

—Durante mucho tiempo le reproché a mi padre, que tenía pasión por las novelas del oeste de Edward Grey, que me pusiera este nombre. Pero fue sólo hasta que me enteré de que mi madre quería que me pusieran Tarquín —contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Bien a su pesar, Bella tuvo que sonreír también.

—Te pones muy guapa cuando sonríes —dijo él con toda naturalidad.

Si lo hubiera hecho aposta, Edward Cullen no habría logrado pillarla más desprevenida para su comentario, y destrozar más sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en control de la situación. Se puso roja hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Lo siento, ahora te he hecho sonrojar, no era mi intención. Se me había olvidado que todavía quedan mujeres que se sonrojan ante un cumplido, o ante lo que sea, tal como están las cosas. La mayoría de las mujeres, incluso las de dieciséis o diecisiete años, se abalanzan a los brazos de un hombre sin el más leve sonrojo…

¿Había dicho lo de dieciséis o diecisiete años a propósito? Santo cielo, entonces sí se había dado cuenta.

Como si se hubiera convertido en estatua de sal, Bella se limitó a clavar la mirada al frente, e intentar aparentar calma.

—No tardo nada —dijo abriendo la puerta cuando el coche aparcó frente a su casa.

—No me vendría nada mal un café, si no es molestia y no te importa que suba un momento.

—En absoluto.

Por la cabeza de Bella pasaron las mil y una cosas que podía y no podía hacer ahora, como por ejemplo, llamar a Jake, o incluso mandarle un mensaje de texto, aunque seguramente ni lo vería hasta después, y entonces ya sería demasiado tarde. También podría llamarlo desde el baño del aeropuerto, y cuando él le dijera que abandonara la idea y que no se fuera con Edward, podría tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa.

—Ahora mismo traigo el café —dijo señalando un sillón para que se sentara.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Edward la siguió hasta la cocina, y al ver que sólo preparaba una taza, preguntó:

—¿Tú no tomas nada?

—Tengo que escribir una nota a mi compañera de piso, además de hacer la maleta.

Si lograba finalmente ponerse en contacto con Jake, no tendría más que romper la nota a su vuelta. Sí no lo lograba, y mejor no pensar en eso, era mejor que Alice supiera lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Oh no no no no! Este jefe me trastorna... yo cuando lo lei me senti tan intimidada... creo que hubiera salido corriendo de ahi (Si que cobarde) por eso me encanta esta Bella que supera sus miedos y sigue adelante! un viaje con Edward, yo quiero, yo quiero, tu no?

Gracias a quienes ya siguen esta historia... tambien son apenas 10 capitulitos! Gracias a los rw de Astribella Cullen, Alimago las primeras en opinar sobre la historia juhuuuu!

Vivitace


	3. El Pasado

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Esta bien, esta bien, aqui esta la ultima actualizacion de hoy... es que esta buenisimo que no pude soprtar no compatirlo con ustedes hoy mismo... está sorprendente! y viene larguito jajaja dos en uno

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "El Pasado"**

Bella explicó brevemente la situación en una nota a su compañera, indicándole que cabía la posibilidad de que pasara una o dos semanas en Estados Unidos. La puso bien visible en la cocina, y se dirigió a su dormitorio a hacer la maleta.

—No te molestes en meter demasiado. Allí habrá de todo lo que puedas necesitar. Lo fundamental es que no olvides llevar el pasaporte —dijo Edward desde el salón.

Bella terminó de hacer la maleta en un instante, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que metía en ella, pues era de esperar que no llegara a tener que necesitarla.

—Vaya, ¡qué rapidez! —exclamó Edward al verla entrar de nuevo en el salón con la maleta en una mano, y el pasaporte en otra—. Déjame que te ayude.

Antes de que pudiera responder ni hacer nada al respecto, Edward se había acercado, le había quitado la maleta y el pasaporte, y había metido este último de forma inmediata en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Has metido el bañador? —preguntó él.

—¿El bañador? —repitió ella sin entender nada.

Bella sabía que numerosos hoteles tienen piscina hoy en día, pero francamente ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza meter el bañador ni siquiera aunque hubiera pensado que iba a realizar el viaje, cosa que seguía esperando no llegara a ser el caso.

—Ya veo que no. No importa. Eso se arregla fácilmente. Entonces, ¿todo listo? Pues adelante.

De camino al aeropuerto, Edward pareció estar embebido en sus pensamientos. Bella, que no veía el momento de llegar al mismo, clavó los ojos en el infinito, repitiendo para sí sin parar: «Por favor, que Jake me entienda».

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto se dirigieron a la zona VIP del aparcamiento, donde un joven los estaba esperando a pie de coche para encargarse del equipaje.

Al contrario de Jake, que siempre iba cinco pasos por delante de ella y a gran velocidad, Edward tomó su cartera, y poniéndole una mano en la cintura, anduvo a su lado la corta distancia que los separaba del edificio del aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, se encargó de la facturación, y de enseñar los documentos al pasar por el control policial, mientras Bella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de planear lo mejor posible lo que iba a hacer.

Nada más pasar el control, Edward metió el pasaporte de Bella cuidadosamente de nuevo en su cartera con el resto de sus documentos.

Fue en ese instante cuando Bella tomó consciencia de que todo había ido demasiado lejos, y de que quizás tendría que empezar a pensar en escapar de allí a toda velocidad, incluso si ello significaba abandonar equipaje y pasaporte.

Pero lo primero era ponerse en contacto con Jake.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que pasar un instante al baño —dijo a toda prisa.

—Vamos ya un poco retrasados, y en el avión hay un baño tan perfecto como el de aquí —contestó él sujetándola por el brazo.

—Es que…

—Es que ya tenemos asignado la hora del despegue, y hay que embarcar de inmediato.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, se vio cruzando la pista, a toda velocidad, en dirección a un lujoso jet privado aparcado allí frente a ellos.

Nada más subir a bordo, y tras ser recibidos amablemente por un auxiliar de vuelo, Edward indicó al mismo:

—Jarvis, la señorita Swan desea pasar al baño a lavarse las manos. Muéstrale por favor dónde se encuentra.

—Por supuesto. Acompáñeme, señorita Swan.

—Voy a aprovechar para saludar un instante al capitán Giardino, y nada más vuelvas, despegaremos —le dijo Edward mientras se alejaba en dirección al baño.

Lo dijo con una expresión en apariencia normal, pero Bella pudo adivinar, por el brillo de sus ojos, que era perfectamente consciente de lo aturdida que ella se encontraba, y que, además, a él todo aquello le parecía muy divertido.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, y aferrándose a su bolso con auténtico frenesí, se metió en el baño, cerró el pestillo, y metió la mano en el bolso desesperadamente para tomar su móvil.

Con un poco de suerte, todavía podría contactar con Jake, y salir de allí zumbando antes de que el equipaje llegara al avión, y cerraran la puerta del mismo.

Por más que revolvió y manoseó todo el contenido del bolso, no pudo encontrarlo. Se dijo de todo por haber metido tal cantidad de cosas y en semejante barullo. Con los nervios de punta, y consciente de que cada segundo que pasaba era crucial, volcó el contenido del bolso en el lavabo, y buscó el móvil revolviendo todo frenéticamente.

Le llevó unos segundos aceptar la evidencia del hecho. Su móvil había desaparecido.

Era imposible. No podía haberlo perdido. Lo había tomado del cargador y metido directamente en su bolso delante de Jake esa misma mañana, y no había abierto el bolso en todo el día, excepto para sacar y volver a meter las dichosas gafas.

Sea como fuera, el hecho era que su móvil no estaba allí. Y que el único instante que había estado fuera de su vista había sido cuando lo dejó en el salón de su casa mientras hacía la maleta en su habitación.

¿Se lo habría quitado Edward?

Por todos los santos, ¿cómo se le ocurría pensar una cosa así? ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer él quitarle el móvil?

A menos que… supiera exactamente en qué consistía su plan.

La mente se le disparó ante la mera posibilidad de que ése pudiera ser el caso.

Era ridículo. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. No había ni la más leve posibilidad de que lo supiera. Y si hubiera sospechado la más mínima conexión entre Jake y ella, evidentemente no le habría dado el trabajo.

Aliviada tras recuperar el sentido común, decidió que tenía que pensar rápidamente en un plan de acción.

Tenía dos opciones. Echarlo todo a perder diciéndole a Edward que realmente no quería el trabajo, e insistir en que se quería bajar del avión en ese momento, o seguir adelante con todo, irse a los Estados Unidos las dos semanas y ver qué pasaba.

Si elegía la primera opción sin haber consultado a Jake en primer lugar, conociéndole como ella lo conocía, y con el carácter que se gastaba, nunca la perdonaría. Si se decantaba por la segunda opción, tendría que buscar una fórmula rápida para blindarse al tratar con Edward Cullen.

Un golpecito en la puerta le hizo pegar un brinco hasta el techo.

—Perdone, señorita Swan, que la moleste —dijo el auxiliar de vuelo en un discretísimo tono—, pero el señor Cullen me ha pedido que le informe de que en breve pasaremos a la pista de despegue.

A Bella se le encogió el alma. Ya no había nada que hacer. Era demasiado tarde para decidir.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó en el tono más neutro que pudo:

—Enseguida salgo.

Metió todo en el bolso de nuevo a gran velocidad, y se dispuso a seguir al auxiliar de vuelo para regresar a su asiento.

Con todo lo que en ese momento le iba pasando por la cabeza, no era de extrañar que Bella ni siquiera notase la excelencia y el lujo de todo lo que la rodeaba.

En escasos instantes se encontraría volando, y Jake ni siquiera sabía que había conseguido el trabajo, por no nombrar que en esos momentos se dirigía a Estados Unidos a pasar dos semanas.

El pensar que Jake, al ver que ella no daba señales de vida, evidentemente se pondría en contacto con Alice, no pareció valerle de gran alivio.

Al llegar de nuevo a la zona de los asientos, Edward, con un aspecto algo más relajado y con la camisa remangada, le preguntó con el mismo tono displicente y superior que había utilizado todo el día:

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente —respondió ella, tratando de calibrar lo que se escondía exactamente detrás de aquella pregunta.

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía que controlarse. Si se empeñaba en ver una segunda intención detrás de cada una de sus palabras, terminaría paranoica en nada de tiempo.

Ajeno, por lo menos en apariencia, a las preocupaciones de Bella, Edward le ayudó a poner sus cosas en el maletero, a acomodarse en el asiento de al lado de la ventana, y a abrocharse el cinturón. Después, tomó asiento al lado de ella.

Bella se sentía atrapada y sin salida. ¡Ojalá no hubiera subido nunca a aquel avión!

No, por ahí no iba a hacer más que amargarse. Nada de lamentaciones. A lo hecho, pecho.

Eso tampoco pareció tener el deseado efecto de tranquilizarla.

Preparados ya para el despegue, Edward se volvió hacia ella:

—¿Te da miedo volar?

La cruda realidad era que a ella siempre le habían dado miedo los aviones, pero a raíz de su estancia en Estados Unidos, y debido a lo mucho que Rose se había burlado de ella siempre en público al respecto había aprendido a superar ese miedo. Bueno, por lo menos a esconderlo.

Se le ocurrió que podría decir que sí, porque así tendría alguna explicación el que estuviera tan extremadamente nerviosa y tensa, pero al recordar esa experiencia pasada, decidió negarlo rápidamente:

—No.

—Pues es curioso porque tienes toda la pinta de que sí.

—En absoluto.

—Bueno. En cualquier caso, si te da miedo, te puedo tomar de la mano.

—No, gracias. Insisto, no me da miedo volar.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse porque le dé a uno miedo volar. Mi antigua secretaria personal le tenía miedo a volar en estos aviones más pequeños que los comerciales.

—A mí no me da miedo volar ni en aviones grandes ni en pequeños.

—Bien, bien. Está claro que, en cualquier caso, que yo te tomara de la mano te pondría incluso más preocupada.

Bella apretó la mandíbula, y trató de parecer todo lo más relajada que pudo mientras realizaban el despegue.

Una vez en el aire, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Quieres conocer al capitán?

En la cabina, Bella se quedó fascinada al ver aquel inmenso panel de control.

—Bella, éste es el comandante Giardino… Cario, te presento a la señorita Swan.

Ni mención de que se trataba de su secretaria personal.

—Encantado, señorita Swan —respondió el comandante—. Impresionante, ¿verdad?, el panel de control. Pues aunque no se lo crea, es mucho más sencillo todo de lo que parece. Hoy en día los aviones vuelan prácticamente solos.

—Cario —interrumpió Edward—, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema. La señorita Swan, aunque no quiera admitirlo públicamente, siente cierta aprensión a volar. Seguro que preferiría saber que vas a estar al cargo tú en todo momento.

—En ese caso, le prometo que no dejaré el mando del avión en ningún momento —contestó con una amable sonrisa el comandante.

De nuevo en sus asientos, Edward se volvió hacia Bella:

—¿A qué hora desayunaste esta mañana?

Esa mañana Bella no había estado para mucho desayuno, con tantos nervios. Un café solo a las seis y media de la mañana.

—¿O ni siquiera desayunaste?

—No, no lo hice.

—Por los nervios de la entrevista, supongo.

Ella asintió.

—Pues mientras Jarvis nos prepara su exquisito almuerzo, vamos a tomar unos aperitivos al salón. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Un gin tonic?

—Un refresco, por favor.

—Buena idea para un estómago vacío.

Bella se le quedó mirando mientras servía las bebidas.

Al contrario que Jake, de belleza más hollywoodense, Edward rebosaba una guapura más viril. Ese aspecto varonil era precisamente el que tanto le había impactado desde que lo conoció, y le había hecho sentir esa punzada interior sólo de mirarlo.

Cuando él le acercó la copa, ella se quedó mirando sus manos, tan esculturales y perfectas, las mismas con las que él la había tomado y… las mismas con las que la había…

Fuera de la mente. Todo eso había que echarlo fuera de la mente de forma instantánea. Francamente, no era momento de ponerse a recordar el pasado.

Al pasarle la bebida, sus manos se rozaron, y Bella sintió un calambre de tal intensidad que casi tiró la bebida.

—¿Todavía nerviosa?

—No, en absoluto. Es que creí que se me iba a caer el vaso.

Él no hizo ningún comentario.

—Está muy bien, gracias —comentó Bella en relación a la bebida.

Con cara de ligerísima sorna, ante sus modales de buena chica, Edward tomó su bebida y se sentó frente a ella.

Bella, viendo que se ponía más tensa todavía con él allí enfrente, intentó rápidamente poner la mente en otra cosa.

Sin éxito.

La llegada de Jarvis en ese momento con el carrito de la comida la rescató de aquella embarazosa situación.

—¿Desea el señor que sirva ya la comida?

—No, Jarvis, muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

—¿Prefieres marisco o carne? —preguntó Edward tras dirigirse a la mesa que Jarvis había dejado perfectamente preparada para los dos.

—Marisco, por favor.

Edward sirvió mariscos y ensalada para los dos.

—Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.

Tenía todo un aspecto delicioso, pero, con el nudo que le atenazaba el estómago, se sentía incapaz de comer.

—Por el futuro de nuestra relación, y porque sea larga y fructífera —dijo él alzando la copa de vino que acababa de servir para acompañar el marisco.

«De nuestra relación… laboral», podría haber especificado, en aras de evitar malentendidos.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de empezar a conocernos seriamente —continuó él—. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

Bella se quedó pensando qué contarle que no supusiera posteriormente una trampa para ella.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta? —lanzó Edward, viendo que no contestaba.

—La música clásica, cosas de aquí y de allá, un poco de pop, un poco de jazz…

—¿Qué me dices de la ópera?

—También.

—¿Tienes un compositor favorito?

—Puccini.

—Aja, un romántico.

Así siguieron durante un buen rato, mientras descubrían que en general sus gustos eran básicamente los mismos, y que en las pocas ocasiones que diferían se trataba sólo de pequeños detalles.

Edward resultó ser un perfecto interlocutor, culto, entretenido y con gran sentido del humor. Todo parecía tan normal y tan distendido, que Bella por primera vez empezó a sentir una cierta relajación interior.

Terminada la comida, pasaron al salón. Estaban plácidamente sentados en los cómodos sillones de cuero deleitando un exquisito café, cuando se acercó de nuevo el auxiliar de vuelo, y se dirigió a él:

—Si no es molestia, señor, el comandante desearía comentar algo con usted.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Ahora me paso por la cabina —respondió.

Tras terminar el café, se levantó y le dijo:

—Perdóname un instante, tengo que pasar a ver a Cario. En ese mueble tienes todo tipo de música, o de libros, si lo prefieres.

—Gracias.

Mientras se dirigía a la cabina, Bella se quedó admirando sus anchas espaldas y su precioso cabello cobrizo, y notó que tenía un remolino en la parte de detrás, justo al filo del cuello.

Ésa había sido una de las primeras cosas que recordaba haber notado de él hacía tantos años.

Ella vivía en el piso que su padrastro tenía en el centro de la ciudad. Una tarde, cuando iba a salir de su habitación, vio que el último novio de Rose había llegado justo en ese momento a recogerla.

El tipo de hombres con los que solía salir su hermanastra le desagradaba grandemente pues eran normalmente arrogantes y presumidos. Así que para evitar coincidir con ellos, decidió permanecer en su habitación, desde donde se quedó mirando con la puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

Él estaba de espaldas sentado en el sofá. Al principio se le notaba relajado y distendido, pero luego, como si pudiera sentir que ella le estaba mirando, volvió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Aunque sabía que era ridículo y que de ninguna manera la podía ver, Bella pegó un brinco del susto.

Tras reponerse, volvió a espiarlo otra vez. Se había cambiado de sitio, y esa vez podía ver su atractivo perfil, que la había dejado enamorada de él de forma inmediata y fulminante.

Como bajo el efecto de una droga, Bella se había quedado allí mirándole hasta que, finalmente, una despampanante Rose, con vestido de seda escarlata y estola de armiño, a juego con las carísimas joyas que su orgulloso padre acostumbraba a regalarle, hizo acto de presencia.

El apuesto joven se levantó, y Bella pudo comprobar que, además de guapo, era alto y con un tipazo que su inmaculado terno de gala acentuaba todavía más.

Se dirigió hacia Rose, y le tomó las manos.

—Estás absolutamente sensacional —le dijo con voz profunda y seductora.

Rose, acostumbrada a las galanterías desde siempre, lo miró displicentemente, y cuando él hizo intención de atraerla hacia sí para besarla, se limitó a decir:

—Ahora no, cariño, que me puedes estropear el maquillaje. Además, vamos justos de tiempo.

Él abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Rose, y fue entonces cuando Bella pudo ver su cara de frente por primera vez. Rose debió de comentar algo porque él sonrió con ganas, lo que terminó de derretir el corazón de Bella.

La mayoría de los novios de Rose eran jóvenes mimados y decadentes, hijos de las familias más rancias y destacadas de la sociedad. Pero éste en particular era diferente. A pesar de tener no más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años, mostraba una madurez, una fuerza interior, que no tenían los otros. No se trataba solamente de que fuera varonil y de buena planta, sino que de él emanaba una especie de vitalidad, de magnetismo, que Bella encontró superior a ella.

Descubrió que se llamaba Edward Cullen, y a partir de ese momento empezó a vivir sólo para espiarle en sus visitas a la casa.

Al principio sólo su madre se dio cuenta de su obsesión, pero, finalmente, un día Rose la descubrió, y con su típica crueldad se propuso amargarle la existencia incluso más de lo que lo había hecho durante los últimos cinco años.

—¿Así que te has quedado colgada de él? Vamos, admítelo, si no hay más que verte la cara —le había espetado un día.

—Simplemente me parece que es simpático y agradable.

—Sólo le parece simpático y agradable —repitió Rose haciéndole burla sobre su acento del norte que, para colmo de males, se le acentuaba en los momentos de tensión.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para conquistarlo?

—Yo no…

—Por mí no hay problema. Voy a cortar con él ya mismo —la interrumpió Rose.

—¿Vas a terminar con él?

—Sí. Es una pena que no sea rico. Además de generoso, es un amante fabuloso. Bueno, que me quiten lo bailado. Yo lo que quiero es un millonario de verdad.

Miró a Bella burlonamente.

—O sea, que si quieres, cuando le mande a freír espárragos, le puedo decir que por lo que a ti se refiere te puede considerar un caso resuelto.

—Por favor, Rose, no le digas nada —suplicó Bella horrorizada.

—Era broma. Primero, porque tú no sabrías ni por dónde empezar con un tipo de sangre caliente como éste, y segundo, porque las virgencitas atemorizadas no son su tipo. Cuando necesite consolarse por mi pérdida, ya se buscará a alguna rubia glamorosa y espectacular… no necesita ninguna colegiala con la cara llena de granos y sin pecho…

Fue en ese momento cuando Bella decidió que usaría el dinero que le habían dado por su diecisiete cumpleaños para cambiar su aspecto.

Se compró todos los productos que pudo para luchar contra el acné. Se rizó el pelo, se empezó a maquillar y, para completar el cambio, se compró toda una serie de sujetadores con relleno y braguitas a juego.

Aquello fue todavía peor, porque ocasionó que Rose se burlara todavía más de ella.

Intentó ignorar a Rose y sus hirientes comentarios todo lo que pudo, hasta que una tarde, pocos días después, Rose entró en su habitación y, agarrándola de un brazo, la llevó literalmente en volandas al salón.

Allí, de pie, se encontraba Edward Cullen, a quien Rose anunció:

—Ésta es mi hermana pequeña Isabella… Isabella es tu admiradora secreta… Está enamorada de ti, y el maquillaje y el sujetador con relleno… son para ver si tú te enamoras de ella…

Él pareció encontrar todo aquello divertido, y se quedó simplemente mirando.

—Está dispuesta a dártelo todo —continuó Rose, zafándola por el brazo aún más fuerte ante sus intentos de liberarse—, pero me temo que ni así llegaría a mucho contigo, te cansarías de ella antes de empezar. No tiene ni las más mínimas agallas, y jamás estaría a tu altura…

Eso último ya no le hizo tanta gracia a Edward, que ordenó:

—Ya está bien de tanta crueldad, Rose. Haz el favor de soltar a la niña ya.

Bella, nada más verse libre, corrió a su habitación.

Por primera vez desde que había ido a vivir a Nueva York, y tras haberse contenido todos esos años, la vergüenza y la humillación que acababa de vivir hizo que Bella diera rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

Lo único que la consolaba era que él había intervenido a su favor frenando a Rose, aunque se había sentido herida de que él se hubiera referido a ella como la niña.

El episodio completo había sido escuchado por los padres que se encontraban en la habitación contigua, y había ocasionado una nueva pelea entre ellos, que resultó ser incluso más cruda que las habituales.

Bella oyó a su madre amenazar con marcharse si el padre no ponía freno inmediato a la conducta de Rose.

En los días siguientes, efectivamente, Rose cambió su actitud hacia Bella, y no se sucedieron los habituales enfrentamientos y humillaciones, aparentemente siguiendo órdenes de su padre.

Su padrastro salía todas las tardes a «tomar algo» en el club con los amigos, y su madre colaboraba en una organización de voluntarios de la parroquia dedicada a ayudar a los sin techo.

Las tardes que Bella sabía que Edward pasaría a recoger a Rose, se cuidaba mucho de estar fuera, a pesar de las ganas inmensas que tenían siempre de verlo y de oírlo.

Para tener algo que hacer en aquellas tardes, se apuntó a un club juvenil que había relativamente cerca de donde vivían, y así podía ir y volver dando un paseo.

El departamento de Teatro se iba a reunir ese viernes para decidir cuál iba ser su siguiente montaje. Bella ni soñaba tomar parte en él debido a su timidez, pero sí estaba contenta de poder ayudar entre bambalinas.

Aquella tarde, antes de irse cada cual por su sitio, su madre había discutido una vez más con Phil, su marido. Por lo visto, en el más rancio estilo machista y dictatorial, él le había ordenado que no fuera al grupo parroquial de voluntarios, porque no era de su agrado.

La madre, esa vez, había decidido no callarse, y la situación había ido en aumento hasta írseles de las manos por completo.

Entristecida de ver a su madre en aquel estado, y hastiada de la violencia de su padrastro, decidió marcharse de inmediato al club.

Justo cuando se disponía a salir, oyó un golpe seco en su puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, entró Rose, una vez más elegantemente vestida.

Se dirigió a Bella, y le puso un sobre en la mano.

—Cuando vayas a tu club, deja esto en el edificio Denver, en el piso 2B. Te pilla casi de camino, así que te pasas primero por allí.

—¿El edificio Denver? ¿No es ahí donde vive…? —preguntó Bella casi sin poder articular bien las palabras.

—¿Edward? Sí, exactamente. He quedado con él esta noche, pero… no voy a ir. Me han salido otros planes. Y no te preocupes, que no tienes que verlo. Simplemente, lo echas por debajo de la puerta.

—Pero ¿y si…?

—En edificio Denver no es como este nuestro, lleno de guardias de seguridad y videocámaras. Allí sólo hay un portero que vive en el bajo, y no te va a decir nada. Llegas, entras, subes, dejas la carta, y te vas.

—¿Y por qué no le llamas y se lo dices? —preguntó Bella francamente atemorizada ante la perspectiva de tener que ir a entregar la carta.

—Acabo de ver que tenía aquí su tarjeta Amex y la llave de esta casa que yo le había dado. Se le deben de haber caído anoche mientras se vestía… o mientras se desvestía. La llave me la voy a quedar dadas las actuales circunstancias, pero no quiero que se tenga que pasar por aquí con la excusa de que viene a recoger la tarjeta. Los de seguridad le conocen, y le dejarían pasar incluso sin la llave. Aquí le mando la tarjeta y una carta explicándole que no me encuentro bien.

—Pero si estás perfectamente…

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué le vas a mentir? —preguntó Bella sin entender nada.

—Porque… me voy a pasar un fin de semana, digamos secreto, en el yate de Royce King.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Exactamente eso es lo que quiero decir —contestó Rose orgullosa—. Y no quiero que se entere, porque no quiero ni imaginar la que montaría si se entera de que le estoy engañando. No dudo que un día llegue a ser rico, pero ahora mismo no es el caso, y papá está al borde de la bancarrota, por eso bebe como bebe. Lo que yo quiero es una alianza en el dedo, o sea, un marido rico, antes de que todo esto salga a la luz pública, que puede ser en cualquier momento.

Hacía tiempo que Bella sabía de las enormes dificultades económicas por las que pasaba la situación en casa, y hasta llegó a sentir cierta pena por Phil, a pesar de la poquísima simpatía que le tenía.

—Royce vuelve a estar disponible de nuevo después de su último divorcio, y puede ser la respuesta a mis plegarias. Se dice que no sólo quiere pasárselo bien, para lo que yo le puedo ser de gran ayuda, sino que está buscando su quinta mujer. Tiene que ser joven, eso sí, y yo voy a cumplir veinticuatro ya pronto, así que no tengo tiempo que perder.

—Pero si es calvo y feo.

—Sé perfectamente cómo es, además de estar esquelético, pero es uno de los hombres más ricos del estado de Nueva York. Y aunque no duráramos mucho juntos, me tendría que pagar una millonada. Ya sabes, buena boda, mejor divorcio. Así que, si muerde el anzuelo este fin de semana, se acabó Edward.

—No puedo creerme que seas tan…

—Deja los sermones que llego tarde. Royce ya ha enviado la limusina hacia aquí a recogerme. Y por encima de todo, entrega la carta —terminó, y salió apresuradamente.

Bella se quedó allí de pie, con la carta en la mano, apretando las mandíbulas. Todo lo que acababa de decirle Rose le daba asco, su forma de tratar a Edward, su forma de engañarle.

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba en aquel momento, para ser sinceros. Lo último que quería en el mundo era tener que pasarse por el apartamento de Edward Cullen.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Para empezar podía echar la carta al correo, o no llevarla.

Pero en cualquiera de los dos casos, tan pronto como Edward viera que Rose no aparecía, se dirigiría inmediatamente al apartamento de ellas a ver qué sucedía.

Y descubriría que allí no había nadie. ¿Y entonces? Seguiría insistiendo hasta que alguien le respondiera.

El plan de Rose se iría al garete. Y si el fin de semana en el yate no salía como ella tenía planeado, seguiría con Edward por el momento…

Lo cierto era que salieran como salieran las cosas, Rose se lo tenía más que merecido. No era sólo cómo estaba tratando a Edward. Era que, además, había metido a Bella, precisamente a Bella, en todo aquello. ¿Por qué no ponerla en aprietos?

No. Bella sintió que no podía ponerse a la misma altura que Rose. Que su hermanastra se hubiera comportado como lo había hecho desde que llegó, con el máximo desprecio posible, no justificaba que Bella se comportara con la misma falta de ética.

Iría y entregaría el sobre.

Si Edward recibía algún tipo de explicación sobre la ausencia de Rose esa tarde, no saltaría todo por los aires. Por lo menos no por el momento.

Atenazada por una sensación de temor y ansiedad, tomó la chaqueta y el bolso, guardó la carta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Nada más llegar abajo, cuando se disponía a cruzar el gran hall de entrada, reconoció una cara familiar que se acercaba hacia ella, y que hacía meses que no veía.

A Bella siempre le había caído bien Patrick O'Brian, uno de los guardias de seguridad del edificio, y se alegró de verle de vuelta ya repuesto después de tanto tiempo.

Él, un hombre alto y de buena presencia, por su parte también pareció alegrarse de volverla a ver.

—Señorita Bells, ¿cómo está usted? Hay que ver cómo ha cambiado, casi ni la he reconocido con su nuevo aspecto…

—Si, me apetecía cambiar un poco mi aspecto. Me alegro de verte de nuevo Patrick. Me dijeron lo del accidente, creo que fue muy grave…

—Así es, señorita Bells. Casi me dieron por muerto, pero logré salir de todo aquello, y aquí me tiene, casi como nuevo, de vuelta en el trabajo —contestó con su acento irlandés el guardia de seguridad.

—¿Contento entonces?

—Desde luego. No iba a empezar hasta la semana que viene, pero Frank e Ira están los dos con gripe, y me han pedido que viniera ya. Así que aquí estoy cuidando el edificio yo solo un par de días. Por lo visto, anteayer descubrieron a un intruso en el edificio, y ahora hay que redoblar la seguridad.

—¿Un intruso? ¿Cómo pudo entrar sin llave? —preguntó Bella atemorizada.

—Parece ser que aprovechó la entrada de una de las vecinas para colarse y entrar él a la vez como si tal cosa. Y eso no es todo. Ayer, la señora Williams denunció un intento de robo en su piso. Así que tenga cuidado, y dígale a sus padres que hay que estar alerta.

—Están todos fuera esta tarde. Cuando vuelvan esta noche se lo diré. Y espero que no tengas problemas estando aquí solo.

—No se preocupe, señorita Bells. La policía está totalmente al tanto. Bueno, la voy a tener que dejar y volver al trabajo. Y no olvide, si ve a cualquier desconocido merodeando, no deje de decírmelo.

—Por supuesto.

Toda esa conversación había logrado distraer a Bella de su preocupación, pero nada más irse Patrick volvió a sentir el nudo en el estómago.

Era una tarde de verano de ésas que se siente la alegría en el aire, cuando Nueva York está más preciosa que nunca, con sus calles llenas de gente. En otras circunstancias, Bella habría disfrutado del paseo, pero entonces lo único que quería era terminar pronto lo que tenía que hacer, y olvidarse de ello lo más rápidamente posible.

Tampoco era el fin del mundo, pensó. Tenía que dejar de comportarse como una chiquilla. Simplemente tenía que meter el sobre por debajo de la puerta, y marcharse. Él no tendría que enterarse nunca de quién lo había entregado.

Cuando llegó al edificio Denver, entró directamente, tal como Rose le había dicho, sin tener que pasar ningún control de seguridad.

Aunque no era un edificio de lujo ni mucho menos, estaba todo limpio y cuidado. Al llegar al segundo piso, buscó la puerta 2B. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella, y se agachó para meter el sobre por debajo de la puerta.

Pero la rendija por la que tenía que meterlo era mucho más pequeña de lo que ella esperaba, y tuvo que hacer varios intentos para lograr que el sobre cupiera por ella.

No había hecho más que darse la vuelta para marcharse a toda velocidad de allí, cuando la puerta se abrió, y apareció Edward allí, de pie, frente a ella.

Al principio, él no la reconoció, pero tras un instante, cayó en la cuenta, y con una sonrisa y cara de intriga dijo:

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Pasa, por favor.

—No…, no puedo…

Ignorando sus palabras, él la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar. Bella sintió que se derretía sólo de sentir su mano en su brazo, su poderosa mirada sobre ella, y de volver a oír su voz.

—Supongo que sí tendrás un par de minutos para contarme de qué se trata todo esto.

—En el sobre hay una carta de Rose que lo explica todo —dijo desesperada por marcharse.

—Prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba en el recibidor de la casa, y él ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella.

—Pasa por aquí —dijo señalando la puerta del salón.

Él se quedó de pie contemplándola, mientras ella se acomodaba en un sillón.

Aunque la atención de Bella estaba estrictamente concentrada en él, no pudo dejar de notar, como en la penumbra de su cerebro, que el salón estaba muy preparado con luces tenues, y discreta música de fondo, y la mesa puesta para una romántica cena para dos.

Edward, por su parte, iba vestido a tono con la velada que esperaba pasar.

Con una mirada penetrante, que la ponía todavía más nerviosa, preguntó:

—Bien, ¿todo esto de qué va?

El pánico se había apoderado de Bella. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y la mente se le había quedado en blanco. La proximidad de él tenía un efecto demasiado potente sobre ella, y no logró articular palabra. Se limitó a mirarlo con ojos atemorizados y suplicantes.

—No tienes que estar tan asustada. No soy el lobo feroz, ni un vampiro hambriento ¿sabes?

Lo dijo intentando suavizar el tono de voz, pero Bella pudo oír que esa imperativa autoridad que tanto le imponía seguía presente.

Viendo que no había forma de hacerla hablar, Edward se sentó enfrente de ella, e intentó darle a la conversación un tono más relajado.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme por qué has venido tú y no Rose?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar el habla, y entrecortadamente empezó:

—Como yo paso cerca de aquí para ir al teatro, Rose me pidió que…

—Querrás decir, te ordenó, como si no conociéramos a Rose…

—… que metiera la carta por debajo de…

—¿Por qué una carta?

—Porque ella no puede venir esta noche. ¿Y por qué no me llamó por teléfono y me lo dijo?

—Rose dijo que habías perdido tu tarjeta Amex anoche —explicó evitando repetir exactamente las palabras de Rose, aunque poniéndose igualmente sonrojada sólo de acordarse—, y quería devolvértela.

Él pareció darse cuenta de por qué exactamente se había sonrojado, y la miró con cara cómplice y divertida.

—Ya. ¿Y por qué no puede venir ella?

—Porque… —Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar—, porque está mal.

—Anoche estaba perfectamente —respondió consciente de que Bella se sentía culpable de tener que mentirle así—. ¿Qué tiene?

—No… sé, yo no sé…

—Tendrás alguna idea de qué es lo que le pasa…

—No… no lo sé… no me lo ha dicho…

Bella vio claramente en aquellos ojos verdes intenso que Edward sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Para intentar salir de aquella vía muerta, dijo:

—Seguro que lo pone en la carta. ¿Por qué no la lees?

Él tomó el sobre, sacó la tarjeta y luego la carta, que ojeó a gran velocidad.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad, y se puso de pie inmediatamente con intención de dirigirse hacia la puerta. No había dado más que un par de pasos, cuando él dejó la carta sobre la mesa, y exclamó:

—Menuda patraña todo esto.

No parecía preocupado en absoluto, pero sí enfadado. Bella intentó alcanzar la puerta y desaparecer, pero él siguió:

—¿No te parece?

Para salir del paso como fuera, respondió:

—Yo no sé lo que pone la carta.

—Que ha pillado no sé qué tipo de virus, y está en la cama sin poderse mover. Y que ya me llamará ella cuando esté mejor.

—Ah…

—O sea, que ella me dice que está muy malita en la cama, y tú me dices que no sabes por qué no puede venir. Digo yo, que si estuviera muy malita en la cama tú lo sabrías. ¿O no? Claro que, si todo esto es una patraña, ¿cómo puedes saber tú lo que pone la nota?

Bella permaneció callada todo el rato, mirando al suelo.

—Porque te dijo que metieras la carta por debajo de la puerta y salieras zumbando, ¿verdad?

Bella hizo intención de dirigirse hacía la puerta, temblando de pies a cabeza, pero él le ordenó:

—Vuelve aquí y siéntate.

Lo dijo con voz calmada, pero con absoluta firmeza.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Bella continuó andando hacia la puerta.

De un salto, él llegó a la puerta y se puso delante de ella.

—Te he dicho que te sentaras.

—No puedo. Tengo una reunión en el club.

—Mala suerte. ¿Te sientas tú sola, o te tengo que sentar yo?

Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo, y Bella, aterrorizada ante su amenaza, decidió volver al salón y sentarse, pero al ver que él estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella situación, le echó una mirada fulminante.

—Vaya, o sea, que sí tienes algo de agallas después de todo. Estaba empezando a creer que Rose llevaba razón cuando dijo que… Para empezar, ¿Rose está mala sí o no? —preguntó inclinándose hacía ella y dejándola literalmente acorralada en el sillón.

—¿Por qué iba a decir que lo está si no lo estuviera?

—Buena pregunta. Vamos a ver si descubrimos la respuesta.

—No tengo nada más que responder. Y tengo que irme en este momento porque voy a llegar tarde a la reunión.

—Te irás cuando me hayas contado exactamente la verdad de lo que está haciendo Rose.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —contestó Bella a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Qué es lo que está escondiendo Rose?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó intentando que sonara a verdad, pero consciente de que su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que mentía descaradamente.

—No se te da muy bien lo de mentir, que digamos. Así que a ver si ahora me dices de una vez la verdad, y acabamos ya con esto.

No tenía alternativa. Llegados a este punto, o lograba salir de allí inmediatamente, o tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

Así que Bella decidió pasar al contraataque. Poniéndose de pie, e intentando aparentar la mayor seguridad posible en sí misma, dijo:

—No tengo ninguna intención de seguir aquí, o de contestar ninguna otra pregunta. Me voy a marchar en este momento, y si intentas impedírmelo, me voy a poner a chillar.

—No tienes tú agallas para eso.

—Inténtalo.

Cuando se vio a punto de abrir la puerta de entrada, Bella sintió tal liberación, que un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó de ella.

Justo en ese momento, sintió que la agarraban por detrás y le daban la vuelta. Abrió la boca para empezar a chillar pero él, rápido y diestro como nadie, la besó con firmeza en los labios antes de que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

Al principio intentó resistirse, pero él siguió besándola y abrazándola de tal forma que, instantes después, Bella sólo sabía que todo le daba vueltas, y que su cuerpo se había convertido en algo muy parecido a la gelatina.

Él la tomó en sus brazos, y la llevó al sofá del salón, donde la recostó, y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de besarla, aunque era evidente que ella ya no tenía intención de ponerse a chillar.

Finalmente, él levantó la cabeza, y apartó su boca de la de ella. Bella, tras unos instantes para intentar recuperar las consciencia, abrió unos ojos que miraban como si hubiera vuelto de otro mundo, y pudo ver que Edward la miraba con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Vaya, detrás de esa pinta de colegiala parece que tenemos a una mujer hecha y derecha, quién lo diría mirándote, con muchas ganas de besar y que la besen…

Bella hubiera querido negarlo todo, pero se sintió incapaz. Por más que había querido contenerse, le había resultado imposible, desde el instante que sus labios rozaron los suyos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —contestó deseando poder decir que era mayor.

—Y virgen, me imagino.

Numerosas compañeras de clase de Bella habían hecho de todo para perder la virginidad, y se habían acostado con el primer chaval que les había salido al paso, pero Bella nunca había sentido ni siquiera la tentación, aunque varios chicos lo habían intentado, lo que le había valido el apodo de señorita Estalactita.

Pero en la situación en que se encontraba en aquel momento, tumbada en el sofá con la cara de él a escasos centímetros de la suya, con expresión, según ella, de no estarla tomando en serio en absoluto, respondió:

—¿Con diecisiete años? ¿Virgen? No me hagas reír.

Él se enderezó, y levantando las cejas, contestó:

—Quién lo hubiera pensado con ese aspecto tan virginal que tienes. Me lo debía haber imaginado, con los tiempos que corren. Habrás tenido todo tipo de muchachos detrás de ti.

—Por favor, no hay ninguna necesidad de que te rías de mí.

—Si no me estoy riendo de ti. Lo digo en serio. Al contrario de Rose, tú eres de esas chicas que no se desarrollan hasta tarde, pero ya verás dentro de un año o dos…

Mientras iba diciendo aquello, se puso de pie, y tomando a Bella por las manos la ayudó a levantarse también. Ella, muy digna y muy tímida a la vez, empezó a arreglarse la falda y la blusa que se habían desacomodado un poco por lo audaz del momento pasado, pero sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Bueno, pues ahora que ya sabes lo que te va a pasar si vuelves a amenazarme con chillar, vamos a ver si podemos volver a lo nuestro, y me contestas finalmente a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que Rose me está escondiendo?

—Que va a pasar el fin de semana en un yate —contestó a toda velocidad y muy asustada.

—Pues si es todo, me lo podía haber dicho. ¿De quién es el yate?

—De Royce King —contestó ella de mala gana.

—Maldita sea. No me extraña que no me lo dijera. Bueno, siempre y cuando se cuide de estar siempre rodeada de gente, y de no quedarse a solas con él…

Bella intentó mantener una expresión neutra, pero Edward no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

—No me lo digas. Lo adivino yo sólito. Va a ser un fin de semana para dos.

Bella se quedó callada.

—Maldita sea —repitió—. Pero si King le dobla la edad, además de tener fama de ser un auténtico canalla.

Dio un paso más cerca aún de ella, y con voz de mando, exigió:

—¿A qué hora tiene pensado salir?

—Se fue esta tarde.

Luego, viendo la cara de preocupación de él, Bella añadió:

—Pero ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola.

—No. Ella da la pinta de saberse cuidar muy sola, que es distinto, pero para algunas cosas es todavía una inocente ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Supongo que debo entender que no estás de acuerdo conmigo.

—No —contestó Bella muy bajito.

—Claro, tú y yo vemos las cosas de diferente manera. A ti Rose te parece muy sofisticada y mundana, pero en el fondo sigue siendo una chica que depende enteramente de su padre. Por eso le sentó tan mal que su padre volviera a casarse, porque sentía celos de su nueva mujer, y de ti, porque tenía miedo de que su padre no se ocupara ya de ella. Y ahora se va con el sinvergüenza de King sin darse cuenta de en la que se está metiendo.

—Sí se da cuenta.

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios se ha ido con él?

Edward se iba poniendo más preocupado y tenso por momentos. Bella se mordisqueó un labio durante unos segundos, y finalmente dijo:

—Quiere un marido rico, y…

—¿Quiere qué? —estalló él, lleno de furia.

—Un marido rico —repitió Bella asustada.

—¿Cómo Royce King?

—Sí —respondió Bella de forma casi inaudible.

—Pero ¿es que no sabe que King se deshace de sus mujeres en menos tiempo que otros tardan en deshacerse de sus amantes?

—Sí, sí lo sabe.

—¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura?

—Me lo dijo ella.

—Dime exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo.

Bella que había vuelto a sentarse se puso de pie, nerviosa:

—Yo no… no…

Él se levanto también, y amenazadoramente, le dijo:

—Repite exactamente lo que te dijo Rose.

Era imposible negarse. No tenía sentido ni siquiera intentarlo. Bella suspiró profundamente, y empezó a contarle todo lo que Rose le había dicho, intentando ser lo más fiel posible a la verdad.

Edward la escuchó con semblante serio, de pie delante de ella, sin interrumpirla en ningún momento. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, con una mezcla de enfado, dolor y profundo desencanto en la voz, dijo:

—Yo convencido de que lo nuestro era para siempre, y ahora me entero de que me ha estado usando mientras se encontraba un marido rico…

Bella sintió pena por él, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que lo que él sentía por Rose iba más allá de la estricta atracción sexual. Apenada de haber sido ella la que le había desvelado la realidad, murmuró:

—Ojalá me hubiera callado…

—Tarde o temprano me hubiera enterado de que sólo he sido un mamarracho todo este tiempo.

Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, de verlo tan humillado y dolorido.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho —dijo, y con un valor desconocido hasta ese momento incluso para ella misma, se puso de puntillas e hizo intención de besarlo en la mejilla a muestra de consuelo, pero él retiró la cara a tiempo, y ella sólo logró rozarle ligeramente la mejilla.

Avergonzada de sí misma, se echó para atrás rápidamente, y habría caído directamente al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado, pues el tacón se le había quedado enganchado en la alfombra.

Sentir sus brazos sujetándola y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, fue más de lo que Bella podía soportar. No podía respirar, ni mantenerse de pie. Sólo sabía que estaba locamente enamorada de él, y que quería consolarlo como fuera. Sin pensar en nada, ni presente, ni futuro, se pegó a él con fuerza, y levantó la cara para besarlo de verdad.

Sólo tocar sus labios, una especie de fuego recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Él se quedó deliberadamente tieso y falto de reacción, lo que en lugar de aplacar su deseo, como él había esperado, valió para todo lo contrario. Bella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y lo besó con tal pasión que le transmitió a él el mismo deseo.

—Va a ser mejor que te vayas ya —dijo él retirando la cara e intentando separarse de ella—. Yo también tengo mi corazoncito, así que, si no estás dispuesta a acabar conmigo en la cama, es mejor que te vayas en este momento.

—No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí —respondió Bella todavía aferrada a él.

—Eso es una chiquillada. Mañana te vas a arrepentir.

—No, no es una chiquillada. Yo te quiero.

Como si hubiera perdido el control sobre sí mismo, y olvidando completamente que se trataba de una chica de diecisiete años, Edward empezó a quitarle la ropa con desesperación pero sin llegar a ser brusco, y luego a desvestirse él mismo. Después la tumbó en la alfombra, y empezó a acariciarla de arriba abajo. Bella se estremeció, y empezó a suplicarle que le hiciera el amor allí mismo y en ese momento.

Movido más por la furia que por la pasión por primera vez en su vida, se limitó a cumplir estrictamente lo que ella le pedía sin preocuparse de nada más allá.

Aun así, Bella, arrebatada por sus besos y sus caricias, sintió un éxtasis desconocido para ella hasta ese momento.

Fue nada más terminar, cuando sintió dentro de ella una especie de tristeza y pérdida, porque sabía que para él no había significado nada, que él no sentía ningún cariño por ella.

¿Y cómo podía haber sido de otra manera? Se había literalmente abalanzado sobre él, que despechado por lo que le había hecho la mujer que quería, se había limitado a cumplir sus deseos y a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía sin condiciones.

Y encima en el suelo, como si ella no tuviera derecho a usar la cama que Rose había ocupado.

Humillada y avergonzada, sin poderse creer que hubiera actuado de una forma tan absolutamente ajena a su forma de ser, e incapaz de mirarle a la cara, se quedó acurrucada en el suelo tal como estaba, y deseó morirse.

Al verla allí en el suelo, con aquel aspecto tan infantil y vulnerable, Edward recordó el grito de dolor que ella había lanzado cuando él había hecho el primer intento de penetrarla, y se sintió cruel y miserable.

Pero cuando él había intentado retirarse y dejarlo, ella había insistido en seguir, y se había aferrado a él diciendo: «Está bien, está bien»

Ahora, viendo las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que no, no había estado bien en absoluto, y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Furioso contra ella, por haberlo engañado y haber perdido la virginidad de una forma tan estúpida, y contra él mismo por haber dejado que las cosas siguieran ese curso, empezó a vestirse de nuevo.

Finalmente ella, temblando de frío y de vergüenza, se levantó también. Al ver los ojos de él clavados en ella, instintivamente cruzó los brazos para cubrir sus incipientes pechos.

A él le pareció ridículamente tierno que después de cómo se había comportado, quisiera ahora taparse, lo que le puso doblemente furioso contra sí mismo.

Empezó a recoger las ropas de ella esparcidas por el suelo, y lanzándoselas por el aire, dijo en tono cortante:

—Vístete y vete de aquí.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo, Bella empezó a vestirse. Él, al ver cómo le temblaban las manos, e incapaz de controlar su rabia, no pudo refrenarse:

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias por intentar consolarme.

Consciente de lo fatal que había salido todo, Bella susurró:

—Lo siento.

—No sé por qué lo tienes que sentir —contestó él, incapaz de controlar su crueldad—. Era lo que querías, ¿no? Pero si te crees que vas a sustituir a Rose en mi corazón, estás muy equivocada. A mí no me van las colegialas inexpertas con ganas de emociones fuertes.

Sin poder controlar las lágrimas, ni la angustia que sentía, Bella terminó de vestirse, agarró su chaqueta, su bolso, y se fue.

No podía ir al club en aquel estado, así que se limitó a andar por las calles sin rumbo hasta que, mucho rato después, logró rehacerse mínimamente.

Estaba empezando una tormenta de verano cuando se dio cuenta de que, como guiada por un piloto automático, se había dirigido hacia su casa, y se encontraba frente a su portal. Sacó la tarjeta que abría la verja de fuera, y entró.

Estaba cruzando el hall de entrada para dirigirse hacia los ascensores, cuando vio que al fondo había tres hombres.

Se quedó paralizada cuando reconoció a Edward, totalmente enfurecido, flanqueado por Patrick y un fornido policía.

—Señorita Bells, la estábamos buscando. Este hombre dice que se llama Edward Cullen y que es amigo de su hermana Rose. Le hemos pillado merodeando por el exterior de su piso.

O sea, que no se había creído lo que ella le había contado, y había venido a comprobar si Rose realmente estaba enferma o se había marchado.

—Cuando le hemos preguntado que cómo había entrado en el edificio, ha contestado que su hermana le había dado una llave pero que no la tenía consigo, por eso estábamos intentando que algún miembro de su familia nos confirmara los hechos.

Haciendo acopio de lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, Edward interrumpió al guardia de seguridad:

—Ya le he explicado que ahora mismo no sé dónde la he puesto, pero que los guardias de seguridad que están siempre aquí me conocen perfectamente.

Ignorando completamente lo que acababa de decir, Patrick siguió hablando:

—Dijo que había entrado a la vez que otro vecino, y que venía a visitarla, pero como yo sabía que usted había salido…

—Por todos los santos —intervino Edward—, diles ya de una vez que me conoces.

—¿Lo conoce usted, señorita Bells? —preguntó Patrick con tono de incredulidad.

Dolida y humillada todavía por cómo la había tratado él sólo horas antes, y con sus palabras de desprecio todavía resonando en sus oídos: «A mí no me van las colegialas inexpertas con ganas de emociones fuertes», Bella vio la oportunidad dorada de tomarse la revancha. No sin cierta dificultad, logró articular:

—No, me temo que no lo conozco.

La mirada furibunda que él le había lanzado permanecería en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

Para cuando, a duras penas, logró llegar hasta la puerta de su piso, arrepentida de lo que acababa de hacer, temblaba de tal manera que, materialmente, no podía meter la llave en la cerradura.

Se fue derecha a su habitación, sintiéndose enferma y asqueada. Incapaz de sentarse o quedarse quieta en aquel estado, se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, recordando escena por escena todo lo que había sucedido.

Edward no era un tipo al que se le podía tratar como ella lo había hecho, y tarde o temprano tendría que vérselas con él, y quién sabe si pagar por lo que le acababa de hacer.

Casi se le paró el corazón al oír que la puerta de entrada se abría.

¿Se la abría dejado ella mal cerrada?

Cuando reunió suficiente valor para salir de su habitación, e ir a ver quién era, se encontró con su madre.

—Qué temprano has vuelto… —dijeron las dos al unísono.

Al ver que su madre tenía un par de contusiones en la cara, Bella preguntó preocupada:

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

—Phil se pasó por el grupo de los sin techo esta tarde. Iba bebido, y me hizo una escena de mucho cuidado. Cuando le dije que no pensaba irme de allí, perdió completamente los estribos y… —contestó la madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, hicieron falta tres hombres para echarlo de allí. El padre Delaney me ha traído a casa. He decidido separarme. Nos volvemos a Inglaterra.

—¿Y dónde vamos a vivir?

—Harriet siempre ha sabido que teníamos problemas, y siempre me ha dicho que, si alguna vez lo necesitábamos, podíamos quedarnos con ella el tiempo que hiciera falta…

Hacía años que Bella no había visto a su tía, pero sólo pensar en ella y en la vuelta a Inglaterra le hizo sentirse mejor.

—…y yo puedo encontrar un trabajo como sea…

—Y yo también —añadió Bella.

—Tú lo que tienes que hacer es terminar tu educación que todavía te queda un año.

—Pero mamá…

—No te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos…

—¿Seguro que lo mejor es volvernos?

—Sin ninguna duda. Y tú tampoco quieres quedarte aquí, ¿o sí?

—No. Me gusta Nueva York, pero nunca he sido feliz aquí.

—Lo sé, corazón, ya lo creo que lo sé. Este matrimonio ha sido un error desde el principio, y las dos lo hemos pagado muy caro. Nunca debí haberme casado con Phil. Pero estaba tan sola, y él era tan encantador al principio…

—¿Y cuándo nos vamos a ir?

—Lo antes posible. De hecho, podríamos hacer las maletas en este momento, y salir derechas para el aeropuerto, antes de que vuelva él a casa y las cosas se nos compliquen todavía más.

—Por mí, salimos ya mismo —contestó Bella, para quien poder dejar todo aquello detrás, tantos traumas y tantas malas experiencias, era como que se le abrieran las puertas del cielo.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en un taxi camino al aeropuerto.

Justo en ese momento, oyó la voz de Edward dirigiéndose a ella y pegó un brinco. Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por volver al presente, y recordar dónde y con quién estaba.

—¿Perdón? Se me había ido la mente a otra cosa…

—¿Recordando el pasado? —preguntó él.

Tenía una forma de actuar que daba la impresión de que leía su mente, lo que la ponía fuera de sí.

—No, para nada —respondió Bella rápida.

—¿Planeando el futuro, entonces?

—No. Estaba simplemente pensando en los viajes en general.

—Sí, esta mañana me dijiste que habías viajado por Europa —contestó él, consciente en todo momento de la tensión que la atenazaba.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sólo fueron un par de típicos viajes organizados…

—¿A la playa?

—A Francia y Suiza en un par de ocasiones, y a Austria otra vez.

—¿Sola?

—No, con otra persona.

—¿Hombre o mujer?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Importa a los que toman parte…

—Por eso pregunto, a ti qué puede importarte…

—Siempre te da una idea de la personalidad… a mí me gusta conocer a mi secretaria personal como la palma de mi mano, qué tipo de mujer es, sus gustos, su actitud hacia el otro sexo…

Bella reprimió un cierto estremecimiento ante la idea de ser tratada cual bichito objeto de análisis y experimentos científicos en un laboratorio.

—¿Hombre o mujer? —insistió él.

—¿Cómo sabes que te voy a contestar la verdad? —respondió Bella, sin dar crédito a su arrogancia.

—Porque se te nota perfectamente en la cara cuando mientes… ¿hombre o mujer?

—Hombre —respondió Bella secamente.

—No sé, no sé si creerte —dijo Edward sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Dado que mi vida privada me concierne sólo a mí, francamente, no me… —contestó furiosa sin terminar la frase.

—Sigue —insistió él—, dilo, dilo.

—…francamente, me importa un pimiento que me creas o no.

—¡Así me gusta, sí señor! ¡Con todas las letras! —contestó él entusiasmado.

Luego, sin transición, continuó:

—¿Hablas algún otro idioma?

Tan repentino cambio de registro dejó a Bella ligeramente desorientada.

—Aprendí francés y alemán en los últimos años de colegio.

—¿Italiano?

—No.

—¿Has estado en Italia?

—No. Me hubiera gustado, pero no he estado nunca. Nunca íbamos a sitios donde hiciera demasiado calor…

—Sí, la verdad es que hace mucho calor en verano en Italia…

—Pero en Nueva York también… según tengo entendido.

—Sí, y mucho —admitió él—. Aun así, es uno de mis lugares preferidos.

Bella empezó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar aquella situación, cuánto tardaría un jet particular en cruzar el Atlántico…

—¿A qué hora llegaremos a Nueva York?

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que vamos a Nueva York? —preguntó él con cierta cara de asombro.

—Bueno… creí que era allí donde están tus oficinas… —respondió sin saber a qué atenerse.

—Así es, están allí. Pero eso no significa que estemos yendo hacía allá.

—Entonces, ¿adónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Bella, con aprensión.

—A Italia. Concretamente, a la Toscana.

* * *

me imagino que estan PLOP como Condorito... yo tambien... que fuerte la historia del pasado que se traían Edward y Bella... la verdad mi chiquito se porto mal mal mal... hay que darle tas tas jaja Rose sin comentarios... mala, mala, mala y la pobre Bella... admiro a esta mujer... fuerte frente al hombre que le causó tanta pena!

En fin cuentanme que tal les ha parecido... este si es el último del dia ...

Agradecimientos como siempre para las alertas y favoritos pero especialmente para las que dejan review, LauCullen 18, horbak, y muy especialmente para JOLI CULLEN que también sigue todas las historia que publico en especial el fic que si esta siendo escrito palabra tal palabra por mi **INTRIGA DESMEDIDA**... echense una vueltica por alli, está a punto de llegar a su descenlace, a ver si ustedes descubren el misterio!

un abrazo para todas

Vivitace


	4. ¿Negocios o Placer?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Edward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Oh Cielos amo este capitulo... Edward es tan... arrogante? provocador?... sexy? no lo se simplemente basta que sea él... jajaja de verdad que los comentarios de Edward en este capitulo son... rayos! no tengo palabra para calificarlos... disfrutenlos ustedes mismos y califiquenlo, yo me he quedado sin palabras jajaja

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "¿Negocios o placer?"**

—¿A qué hora llegaremos a Nueva York?

—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que vamos a Nueva York? —preguntó él con cierta cara de asombro.

—Bueno… creí que era allí donde están tus oficinas… —respondió sin saber a qué atenerse.

—Así es, están allí. Pero eso no significa que estemos yendo hacía allí…

—Entonces, ¿adónde estamos yendo? —preguntó Bella, con aprensión.

—A Italia. Concretamente, a la Toscana.

—¿A la Toscana? —repitió Bella como un eco, mientras la aprensión se le disparaba por momentos.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre que vayamos a uno u otro sitio? —preguntó él al ver su consternación.

—Bueno, parece un destino raro para un viaje de negocios.

—Es que éste no es un viaje de negocios normal y corriente.

—Y si no es un viaje de negocios normal y corriente, ¿para qué necesitas una secretaria personal? —preguntó Bella, ahora ya seriamente alarmada.

—He dicho sólo que no era normal y corriente, pero en cierta medida sí es un viaje de negocios. Hay varias cosas que he ido dejando de lado, y ahora tengo ya que meterme con ellas. Y tu presencia es fundamental.

Había algo en su voz, un cierto tonillo, un cierto retintín, que sonaba a… ¿qué?

¿A amenaza?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero inmediatamente intentó reponerse, y se dijo que estaba dejando su imaginación ir demasiado lejos.

—Me pareció que sería una buena idea que nos conociéramos mejor antes de empezar a trabajar en serio, así que decidí que podría ser un viaje de negocios y de placer, todo en uno, y la Toscana es un lugar ideal para ello.

—Ah —exclamó Bella por toda respuesta.

—Ya sé que compartimos el gusto por Abruzzi, pero aparte de eso, ¿conoces algo sobre esta región?

—No demasiado, la verdad… pero por los cuadros y las fotografías que he visto parece realmente preciosa —contestó tratando de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible.

—Lo es. Preciosa y pintoresca, llena de viñas y de olivos, y con miles de campos de girasoles. Y luego están todas las maravillosas localidades históricas, Florencia, Pisa, Lucca, Siena… Precisamente en Siena es donde se encuentra la famosa arcilla amarillo rojiza de donde sale el pigmento Burnt Siena tan usado por los pintores renacentistas… pero ya al margen de las ciudades históricas y famosas, lo realmente fabuloso, son los pueblecitos, las localidades medievales con sus murallas…

Bella estaba encantada de oírle contar todo aquello con aquel entusiasmo, que en gran medida lo volvía mucho más humano, y sin darse cuenta empezó a relajarse.

—Espero tener oportunidad de ver todo eso.

—Sin duda alguna la vas a tener.

—Entonces… exactamente, ¿adónde nos dirigimos?

Esperaba que fuera Florencia, o alguna otra ciudad de las que había nombrado.

—¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de Montecino? —le preguntó Edward, clavando sus bellos ojos verdes en ella—. Es una de esas preciosas localidades medievales que te acabo de nombrar, justo en la cima de una montaña…

Por supuesto que Bella no había oído nunca ni el nombre.

—¿Quieres decir que nos vamos a quedar en ese sitio?

—No exactamente. Mi villa está a unos dos kilómetros, por un camino de tierra… está rodeada de un paisaje extraordinario.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Malo habría sido si se hubieran quedado en un hotel en Florencia, aunque por lo menos habrían estado rodeados de gente. Pero quedarse a solas con él, en un pueblecito perdido en lo alto de una montaña, eso ya era superior a lo que Bella podía aceptar en ese momento.

—Tampoco te creas que está tan aislada. La villa más próxima está a sólo un kilómetro bajando hacia el valle… Y tienes unas vistas espectaculares, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar… era una casa fortaleza del siglo XVII, pero yo la he remodelado completamente con todo tipo de comodidades, incluida una piscina —dijo sin poder refrenar un cierto sentimiento de orgullo.

No es que Bella dudara de la espectacularidad de las vistas, pero si hubiera sabido, ni por lo más remoto, adonde la iba a llevar, no hubiera subido al avión ni a la fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a pasar tanto tiempo con Edward Cullen y, encima, a solas?

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. Nada más aterrizar, se compraría un billete de vuelta con la tarjeta de crédito.

Estaba a punto de decírselo a él, cuando el sentido común le aconsejó callarse. Y no era por cobardía. O por lo menos eso intentó decirse a sí misma. Pero mejor no decir nada al respecto, menos cuando él había insistido en que la necesitaba junto a él.

¿Necesitarla para qué? En un sitio como ése tendría que hacerlo todo por ordenador. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar tener con él a su secretaria personal?

Mejor no dejar que la imaginación se le disparara, y ponerse a pensar en cómo le iba a comunicar que había cambiado de idea. No iba a ser fácil, y menos saber cómo reaccionaría él. En cualquier caso, según recuperara su equipaje y su pasaporte, si las cosas se ponían feas, simplemente se negaría abiertamente a ir con él.

—El comandante Giardino me comunica que vamos a tomar tierra en unos diez minutos, en caso de que desee realizar la maniobra usted mismo —le anunció el auxiliar de vuelo.

O sea, que Edward era, además, piloto. Debía habérselo esperado.

—Gracias, Jarvis. Dile, por favor, que continúe él al cargo.

Con la mayor neutralidad posible en la voz, Bella aprovechó la ocasión para preguntar:

—¿Vamos a aterrizar en Pisa o en Florencia?

—En ninguna de las dos.

—¿En Bolonia, entonces?

—Vamos a aterrizar en Voste, en un pequeño aeropuerto particular que hay en las inmediaciones de…

Sus palabras, «…un pequeño aeropuerto particular que hay en las inmediaciones de…», llegaron a los oídos de Bella como si se tratara de la explosión de una bomba, y una profunda congoja se apoderó de ella.

—No tienes por qué poner esa cara de susto. Las instalaciones están perfectamente supervisadas, el personal es altamente profesional, y todo lo concerniente a seguridad ha sido cuidado al extremo —intentó tranquilizarla Edward al ver su cara de horror.

Bella suspiró sin decir palabra, dejándole creer que era su miedo a volar lo que le preocupaba de aquella forma mortal.

—Siempre que vengo a la Toscana, aterrizo en Voste, porque está cerca de mi villa, y también porque Lorenzo da Voste y su mujer Lucía son buenos amigos míos. Me hubiera gustado presentártelos, a ellos y a sus tres hijos, pero desgraciadamente están ahora mismo en Capri de vacaciones.

Edward parecía decidido a no parar de hablar durante toda la maniobra de aterrizaje, probablemente con la intención de ayudarle a poner la mente en otra cosa.

A pie de escalerilla, un coche los estaba esperando, y sin dilación su equipaje fue transferido al mismo.

Edward, sin separarse en ningún momento de su cartera, indicó a Bella que esperara en el coche, y se acercó a hablar con un grupo de hombres que se encontraba a escasos metros. Como era de esperar, les habló en un italiano fluido. El comandante Giordino también se dirigió a reunirse con ellos.

Si por lo menos el comandante tuviera intención de acompañarlos y de quedarse en la villa con ellos, sería una salvación.

Entre el cálido sol que brillaba en ese momento en un cielo azul intenso, lo temprano que se había levantado, y la tensión vivida a lo largo del día, Bella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando oyó la voz de Edward que volvía al coche, hablando por su teléfono móvil:

—Sonó qui in vacanza… Si… Quando?… Si, si, bene… Ciao, Paolo.

Tras guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de la americana, metió su cartera en el maletero, y se dirigió hacia el coche.

—Siento haberte despertado, es el primer instante del día que te he visto relajarte —le dijo por la ventana del coche.

—No importa, sólo estaba disfrutando del sol.

—Excelente idea, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo —respondió.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta, la echó en el asiento de atrás, y se enrolló las mangas de la camisa.

—Esto está mucho mejor, ahora sí que me siento de vacaciones. Y bien, ¿qué te parece la Toscana por el momento?

—Un sitio realmente precioso para vivir —contestó Bella con toda sinceridad.

—Lucia y Lorenzo piensan igual. Por eso prefieren vivir aquí y no en sus inmensas casas de Florencia o de Roma. A los dos les encanta esta vida sencilla y tranquila, y eso que Lorenzo es descendiente del Gran Duque de la Toscana. Y a Lucía le encanta cocinar, a pesar de que tienen no sé cuántas personas a su servicio. Hace una sopa típica de aquí que es de lo mejorcito que yo he probado nunca.

Cuando Bella vio que daba la vuelta, se sentaba al volante, y hacía intención de arrancar el coche, no pudo reprimirse y preguntó:

—¿Y el comandante Giardino?

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Dónde… se queda?

—En la villa.

Menos mal. Bella sintió un claro alivio.

Pero al ver que Edward arrancaba el coche igualmente, volvió a preguntar:

—Pero ¿no viene con nosotros en el coche?

Edward pareció entender por fin.

—No, no me refiero a mi villa. Me refería a la de Lorenzo y Lucía —dijo señalando la ladera de la montaña—. Cario es familiar de Lucía, y siempre se queda allí aunque no estén ellos.

—Aja —fue todo lo que Bella acertó a responder.

—Y en cuanto a Jarvis, por si te interesa también lo que va a hacer ahora, se vuelve con uno de los mecánicos a Montecino donde tiene una buena amiga, cosa que espero que no te parezca mal.

Bella permaneció muda.

Tras despedirse amigablemente del personal del aeropuerto, Edward tomó una estrecha y tortuosa carretera que bordeaba el valle. Todo era pura paz y tranquilidad, y la brisa les acariciaba el rostro y les alborotaba el pelo.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward, y comprobó con sorpresa que el hombre de negocios duro y severo, el magnate sin sentimientos que ella creía que era, había desaparecido, y había dado paso a un hombre, casi un chiquillo, relajado y tranquilo, que parecía disfrutar al máximo de aquella situación.

Viéndole así, no pudo reprimir un nudo en el corazón, y suspiró pensando en todo lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue.

Cuando empezaron a subir montaña arriba en dirección a la cima, Bella notó que su aprensión retornaba, y volvió a sentirse incapaz de relajarse y admirar la belleza del paisaje.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Edward, a quien nunca parecía pasársele nada.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? Llevas así desde esta mañana —dijo sin mucho miramiento.

Bella no contestó.

—¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en trabajar para mí?

La pregunta la pilló completamente desprevenida, y dio un respingo en el asiento.

—Necesitaba… un trabajo.

—Me sorprende que Black Group no te ofreciera uno.

—No había ninguno libre para secretaria personal en ese momento.

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de que yo necesitaba a alguien?

—Me lo dijeron… en la agencia —contestó intentando mantener la calma.

—Y entonces fuiste a ver a la señora Rogers que, por cierto, me informó de que tenías un interés extraordinario en conseguir el trabajo.

—Así… es.

—O sea, que te habrás llevado una gran alegría al conseguirlo…

—Sí…, claro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llevas todo el día con los nervios de punta?

Negarlo, hubiera sido tonto por parte de Bella.

—No estoy totalmente segura de que haya sido una buena decisión aceptar el trabajo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te hice una entrevista al uso como tú esperabas?

—En parte. Pero, además, todo ha ido tan rápido, tener que viajar inmediatamente, sin darme ni siquiera tiempo a adaptarme un poco a la nueva situación…

—Bueno, pero ya tomaste la decisión, y ahora es tarde para dar marchar atrás. Lo mejor será que te relajes…

Llevaba razón. Era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Y lo último que Bella deseaba era que sospechara de ella, así que, en la medida de lo posible, debía comportarse como una auténtica secretaria personal.

Llegaron a la cima, y delante de ellos apareció una enorme verja de hierro forjado abierta de par en par. La atravesaron, y tras serpentear por un frondoso y colorido camino rodeado de bellos arbustos y esplendidas flores, finalmente allí, delante de ellos, pudieron ver la casa.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

Era la mansión más preciosa que había visto nunca. Y no tenía, como ella había temido, ese aspecto de edificio que acaban de renovar y cubrir de estuco para hacerlo parecer más antiguo. Todo en ella mantenía un aire de autenticidad que reflejaba el esfuerzo realizado para preservar su aspecto medieval original, su inmensa entrada, en forma de arco como las ventanas, y sus altísimos techos sobre paredes de piedra. Construida sobre diferentes niveles, tenía los tejados, algunos provistos de chimeneas, en diferentes ángulos, y una torreta en un extremo del edificio. El conjunto se asemejaba más a un castillo que a una casa.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Una auténtica maravilla. Debes de haber tenido aquí trabajando a los más brillantes arquitectos del mundo, imagino.

—Para nada. Lo diseñé todo yo sólito, bueno con la ayuda de una serie de dibujos antiguos que tuve la suerte de encontrar, donde se veía cómo había sido el edificio originalmente. Donde sí se lució mi arquitecto fue en realizar los planos a partir de mis modestos bocetos.

Edward volvió a poner el coche en marcha, y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había una inmensa puerta de tachuelas, también abierta.

Nada más parar el coche y bajarse, apareció una mujer en el umbral.

—Buonasera, signor Cullen —exclamó María nada más al verlos.

—Buonasera, María. Comesta?

—Va bene, signor Cullen…

—Te presento a María Colasanti —dijo Edward—, mi guardesa, ama de llaves, y brazo derecho para todo.

Morena y regordeta, María tenía más pinta de campesina que de ama de llaves.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Bella, Edward añadió:

—El marido de María, que era campesino, murió justo cuando estábamos terminando la casa, y le ofrecimos a ella el trabajo. Ha resultado ser una auténtica joya.

—María, le presento a la señorita Swan…

Justo en ese momento, apareció un joven fuerte y de apariencia tímida que se dirigió al coche a sacar el equipaje.

—Éste es Angelo, el hijo mayor de María. Aparte de encargarse del transporte, hace de todo aquí también.

Edward sacó las cosas del maletero, cuidándose de llevar él en todo momento su cartera y su americana.

—Los dormitorios están en la torre, la biblioteca despacho en la planta baja, el cuarto de estar en el piso de arriba, debajo del dormitorio principal, tu dormitorio está justo al lado del mío, María te lo enseña ahora —terminó de decir antes de meterse en el despacho.

Bella siguió al ama de llaves y a Angelo con el equipaje, escaleras arriba. Hasta llegar a su habitación, pasaron por una serie de descansillos, todos con inmensos ventanales de madera maciza desde donde se podía contemplar la magnífica vista, y por donde entraba un aire cálido que olía a lavanda y romero.

María le mostró su enorme dormitorio, justo al lado de la torre, con baño propio, mobiliario moderno, y una espléndida cama doble. Sin teléfono.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Habría algún teléfono en la casa, seguramente en la planta baja. Después de todo, Edward había dicho que había adecuado la casa con todo tipo de comodidades.

Y ella tenía que ponerse en contacto con Jake, y contarle lo que había pasado.

Sacó las cosas de la maleta, y las metió en el armario.

Después entró en el lujoso baño, donde todo estaba preparado para ella hasta el mínimo detalle: albornoz, toallas, y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para arreglarse.

Bella decidió no tocar ni uno solo de aquellos caros productos, y tomando su modesto gel de baño de fresa y fresias se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Por muy agradable y refrescante que la misma le pareció, pensar que todavía tenía que pasar toda la tarde con Edward, la ponía sumamente preocupada.

Estaba arreglándose cuando oyó el sonido de una Vespa, y tras dirigirse a la ventana pudo ver que Angelo se marchaba, presumiblemente a pasar la noche en otra parte. Menos mal que quedaba María. Era reconfortante saber que por lo menos había otra persona en la casa.

Una vez terminó de prepararse, con el maquillaje reducido al mínimo, se miró en el espejo y se convenció de que tenía el aspecto neutro y profesional que esperaba que impregnara el resto de la tarde.

Con todo, como para darse ánimos, tomó la cadena con el anillo de Jake, y la guardó cuidadosamente en el interior de su sujetador.

Luego, se dirigió hacia la planta baja donde se encontraba el amplio y lujoso cuarto de estar con una inmensa chimenea de piedra llena de flores al fondo.

Edward la estaba esperando al final de las escaleras, alertado de su venida por el ruido de sus altos tacones al bajar la escalera de castaño macizo.

Iba vestido de manera informal, con unos pantalones de color crudo, y una camisa con el botón de arriba desabrochado. Recién afeitado, y con el pelo todavía húmedo después de la ducha, estaba tan increíblemente seductor, que el corazón de Bella, nada más verlo desde las escaleras, empezó a latir furiosamente.

Cuando llegó abajo, Edward extendió la mano para tomar la de ella. Como si se tratara de un sueño, o de algún otro tipo de situación en la que no existe alternativa, Bella puso su mano en la de él.

De inmediato, lo lamentó.

Una especie de calambre le recorrió el cuerpo, y le hizo retirar la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Inmediatamente, lamentó haber hecho eso también.

La causa resultaba demasiado evidente.

Él sonrió, la tomó delicadamente por la cintura, y la llevó hacia el balcón. Allí, se inclinó hacia ella hasta tal punto que Bella pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello, y casi sus labios rozándola.

—Me encanta tu olor, me vuelve loco. Fue lo primero que noté esta mañana cuando te vi. Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a una chica que usaba ese mismo perfume.

Bella, horrorizada, se preguntó si todo aquello no sería más que un juego, si él lo habría sabido todo desde el principio, y si estaría pensando vengarse de ella.

—No me extraña, es un perfume muy corriente —logró articular.

Salieron a la terraza, desde donde la vista era todavía más impactante que desde el dormitorio.

Dos exquisitas tumbonas, y una mesita baja con todo tipo de bebidas les estaban esperando.

—¿Qué te apetece beber? —le preguntó Edward.

Si no hubiera sido por aquel comentario de él sobre su perfume, Bella seguramente se habría mantenido firme y en control de la situación, pero aquello le había caído como un jarro de agua fría, y le había echado a perder su muy trabajada compostura. Lo mejor sería que bebiera algo que la ayudara a calmarse.

—Un gin tonic, por favor.

—¿Con hielo y limón?

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras él preparaba las bebidas, Bella intentó poner la mente en otra cosa, y se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y la luz rojiza de última hora de la tarde añadía todavía más intensidad a la belleza del entorno. Una suave brisa, y unas ligerísimas nubes que teñían el cielo con unas delicadas pinceladas de rosa pálido completaban el cuadro.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias que la rodeaban, aquél hubiera sido el más perfecto marco para una tarde de ensueño. Pero la cruda realidad era que habría dado la mano derecha por encontrarse a millones de kilómetros de allí, por cambiar toda aquella belleza por el ruido y el humo de cualquier gran ciudad.

Intentó convencerse de que cuando hablara con Jake, y hubiera logrado recuperarse tras dormir una noche entera, se encontraría con muchas más fuerzas para enfrentarse al hecho de que se encontraba allí, sola con Edward, en Villa Severo.

—Aquí tienes tu gin tonic. Espero que esté como a ti te gusta —dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

—Gracias —respondió Bella, intentando volver al presente y mantenerse en control de la situación pese a la proximidad de él.

Edward, como si estuviera dispuesto a acabar con todos sus intentos de mantener la calma, aprovechó el momento para recogerle un mechón de pelo que la brisa acababa de alborotarle, y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

Así no había quien mantuviera la calma.

El intento de probar un traguito con discreción, se convirtió involuntariamente en un supertrago, y se atragantó.

—No está demasiado fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó con cara inocente Edward.

—No… no… está bien —contestó Bella cuando terminó de toser, con más que recelo ante su candida sonrisa.

Definitivamente, pensó Bella, tenía que andarse con cuidado.

Con extremo cuidado, incluso, concluyó cuando vio que Edward se sentaba a su lado, y estirando las piernas para ponerse cómodo, empezaba a beber su whisky mirando al paisaje como ella.

—Aquí se hace de noche enseguida —dijo contemplando la puesta definitiva del sol—. Me ha llevado su tiempo prepararlo todo, pero hace mucho tiempo que sueño con esto.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó Bella abruptamente, demasiado abruptamente.

—Con tener vacaciones.

Era evidente. ¿O qué había pensado ella?

—Es asombroso el calor que hace incluso después de ponerse el sol —dijo ella, intentando desesperadamente borrar el impacto de su pregunta anterior, y aparentar estar lo más relajada posible.

—Sí, y lo bueno es que aquí, en Severo, no tenemos la humedad de Florencia, que no te deja ni dormir… aquí puedes incluso estar tumbado desnudos y abrazados después de hacer el amor…

—No he visto la piscina, antes dijiste que había piscina… —dijo ella rápida sin pensar en lo que él acaba de decir, no quería que su mente la traicionara con un mapa mental del cuerpo de Edward desnudo.

—Está dos pisos más abajo, no se ve desde aquí. Hay también un jacuzzi al aire libre… ¿tú has estado alguna vez en alguno?

—No.

Silencio.

—Es impresionante estar allí metido mirando a las estrellas, con las luciérnagas volando alrededor, y el olor a mirto que sale del agua, si no te incomoda quitarte la ropa, podríamos bañarnos luego…

«Ni muerta», pensó Bella.

¿Qué habría querido decir Jake con eso de que Edward Cullen no acostumbraba a mezclar placer y negocios? No era exactamente lo que parecía, con los dos allí sentados en aquel romántico enclave, y con una tensión sexual en el ambiente que saltaban chispas, por mucho que Bella estuviera dispuesta a negarlo.

Seguro que Edward, como había dicho Jake, no tenía problema alguno en conseguir compañía nocturna, eso era evidente, pero allí, que ella supiera, sólo estaban María y ella. ¿Le estaba tirando los tejos con aquella invitación?

—Aunque hay que reconocer que ha sido un día intenso, si prefieres irte a descansar temprano…

—La verdad es que sí —respondió Bella rápidamente.

¿Sería sólo producto de su imaginación lo de que se respiraba una tensión sexual entre ellos, en el ambiente? Lo cierto era que Edward había dicho todo con el tono más natural y relajado del mundo. A lo mejor, sólo ella sentía tan intensamente el fuego entre ellos, quizás recordando todo aquel episodio del pasado.

Lo cierto también era que lo que Bella sentía en aquel momento, sólo con estar al lado de él, era mil veces más fuerte e intenso de lo que había sentido nunca con ninguna otra persona y, desde luego, con el hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Pero eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Lo de ese momento era una atracción puramente sexual, un instinto animal. Con Jake, sin embargo, había amor y una relación madura. Eso era lo que intentaba decirse con firmeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a acordarse de Jake, y de que él, seguramente, llevaría todo el día preocupado por ella. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

¿O no estaría preocupado por ella? Por supuesto que sí, intentó convencerse Bella. Jake la quería, y se iba a casar con ella. Tenía incluso su anillo de prometida.

Claro que, si de verdad la quería, ¿cómo es que la había obligado a hacer todo aquello contra su voluntad? Ni siquiera esa misma mañana, al verla tan preocupada, había dado la menor muestra de nada que no fueran sus ganas de venganza.

Pero ése no era el momento de empezar a acusar a Jake. Además, él no sabía realmente lo ocurrido entre Edward y ella, ni lo traumático que había resultado todo para ella.

Pobre Jake. Sin falta esa noche, cuando se hubieran acostado todos, bajaría a llamarlo al móvil. Bueno esa vez, incluso lo llamaría a casa si era necesario, aunque él desde el principio le había dejado claro que lo llamara siempre al móvil, nunca a casa. Pero dadas las circunstancias, estaría deseando saber de ella…

—¿Por dónde andas? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Perdón?

—Que por qué galaxia andabas perdida… se te ve muy embebida en tus pensamientos… y hablando de bebida… ¿te apetece otro gin tonic?

—No, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—En nada que pudiera interesarle a otra persona.

—Da igual. Creo que me imagino perfectamente por dónde podrían haber ido los tiros —contestó él sin mostrar mayor interés en el tema.

La sola posibilidad de que fuera cierto hizo que Bella sintiera un nudo en el corazón.

—¿Qué? ¿Cenamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa que sólo contribuyó a alimentar las sospechas de Bella.

Mientras antes empezaran a cenar, antes terminarían, y antes se podría ella ir a la cama.

Según andaba en dirección al comedor, Bella iba buscando ansiosamente un teléfono por cada habitación que pasaban. Ni uno. Ni siquiera en el cuarto de estar.

Llegaron al comedor, donde la mesa había sido exquisitamente preparada para dos, aunque no había ni rastro de otra presencia humana que no fuera la de ellos. Bella dudó si debía sentarse al ver que Edward se disponía a preparar las bebidas.

—¿Quieres que sirva yo los platos?

—No, por supuesto que no. Tú eres mi invitada. Por lo menos no hasta que… digamos… nos conozcamos mejor.

Bella prefirió no pararse a pensar qué había querido decir exactamente con aquello, y se limitó a sentarse y ver cómo él le servía un delicioso plato toscano de pollo con polenta.

Durante la cena, él habló relajadamente sobre la Toscana, su gente y su cultura. Luego, inesperadamente, le preguntó:

—¿Qué ciudad te gustaría ver primero?

—Francamente, no me importa. Siempre he querido conocerlas todas, Florencia, Pisa, Siena…

—Siena está considerada como la ciudad medieval mejor conservada de toda Italia. Y el Campo, su pista para carreras de caballos, en forma de concha, una de las plazas más bellas del mundo. Se llama el Palio, y los tres distritos de la ciudad compiten…

La normalidad y el relax en que se desenvolvió toda la conversación durante la cena hicieron que Bella, de forma inesperada y a pesar del estrés vivido ese día, se relajara hasta tal punto que incluso disfrutó aquella exquisita cena.

—Realmente delicioso. Todo, absolutamente todo, ha estado delicioso.

—Son platos sencillos, pero María, además de ser una excelente cocinera como todas las campesinas, sólo utiliza ingredientes naturales y frescos. Aunque cuando vengo aquí, normalmente, a partir del segundo día o así, me cocino yo solo.

—¿Es que te gusta cocinar? —preguntó Bella sorprendida.

—Me resulta muy relajante después del ajetreo de semanas enteras dedicadas enteramente a los negocios.

—¿Y qué tal se te da la cosa?

—Dicen que bien. Si te apetece probar por ti misma qué tal se me da la cosa, será un placer ofrecerte una pequeña demostración —contestó él sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello al darse cuenta de la ambigüedad de su pregunta.

Edward le tocó la mejilla con un dedo y, en tono burlón, dijo:

—Uf, estás ardiendo. Vas a tener que tener más cuidado con cómo haces las preguntas, si no quieres tener que seguir poniéndote como un pimiento morrón.

La tensión sexual se volvía a disparar, y esta vez, sin ningún lugar a dudas, el sentimiento era mutuo, de eso no le cupo ninguna duda a Bella con sólo mirar a Edward a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto hace que terminaron de construir esta villa? —preguntó Bella con clara intención de distraer la situación.

—Hace dieciocho meses.

—Y cosas como el agua o la electricidad… ¿no tuviste problemas para instalarlas? —siguió Bella decidida a llevar la conversación por otros derroteros.

—No —contestó él consciente del juego, pero decidido a ver hasta dónde podía llegar—. Y si no hubiera sido por la piscina, con un generador y el manantial que tenemos más arriba hubiera sido suficiente. Pero tuve suerte, y las dos conexiones pasaban bastante cerca, así que no hubo problema. Lo único ha sido el teléfono. Todavía estoy esperando que pongan la línea.

—¿No hay teléfono en la casa?

—No. Pero hoy, con los móviles, no es ningún problema.

—¿E Internet?

—Como éste es mi lugar de vacaciones, y siempre estoy deseando desconectar del mundo, no me importa lo más mínimo no tener Internet. Con el móvil tengo más que suficiente.

—Pues a mí se me ha desaparecido el mío.

Lo dijo sin intención de que sonara como una acusación, pero a eso es exactamente a lo que sonó.

—¿No me digas? Qué rabia, ¿no? Si quieres, puedes usar el mío.

Sí, claro, con él escuchando lo que ella decía.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Edward dijo enigmáticamente:

—Porque tú no tienes nada que esconder, me imagino…

Bella decidió ignorar el comentario, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma por encima de todo, volvió a la carga con su anterior estrategia de dirigir la conversación por derroteros lo más neutros posibles.

—Dijiste antes que desde el principio supiste exactamente qué aspecto querías que tuviera el exterior de la villa, y que fue básicamente diseño tuyo. ¿Y el interior? ¿Lo diseñaste tú solo también?

Edward la miró casi admirando su capacidad de autocontrol, y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Mi arquitecto y yo trabajamos en equipo. Cuando quiero algo, yo le digo cómo lo quiero, y él me orienta sobre la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

—¿Incluidas las habitaciones del servicio?

—Cuando vi que todo el servicio que necesitaba, como ama de llaves, jardineros, guardianes y demás, los podía conseguir en la zona sin necesidad de que vivieran aquí, decidí no construir una zona de servicio. Cuando estoy de vacaciones, prefiero prescindir del servicio interno, y tener la casa para mí solo, y así si me apetece andar por la casa desnudo, o tomar el sol como mi madre me trajo al mundo… no tengo que estar pendiente de nadie…

—Entonces… ¿María y su hijo no viven aquí? —preguntó Bella con serias dificultades para tragar saliva.

—No. María vive con Angelo y sus otros tres hijos en su casa del pueblo. Como te comenté antes, es mi brazo derecho porque se encarga de todo cuando yo no estoy aquí, de que vengan a limpiar, a cuidar la piscina, el jardín… ella sólo se pasa un par de veces a la semana a echar un ojo, y ver que todo está en orden.

—¿Y cuando estás aquí? ¿Tampoco se queda en la villa?

—No. La trae Angelo en su Vespa cada día, hace lo que haga falta hacer, y luego se la baja otra vez a casa.

—O sea que, aparte de nosotros, no hay nadie más en toda la casa.

—Ni un alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa? —dijo con una mezcla de inocencia y malicia en la voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su hipócrita pregunta.

—En absoluto —respondió Bella secamente, notando que ahora el corazón dejaba de latirle aceleradamente, y pasaba a latirle a un ritmo preocupantemente bajo.

—Estás mintiendo—contestó él sonriendo—, y lo sabes. Estás asustada de muerte.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería estarlo? —preguntó con una resolución y un tono de voz que ella misma no se esperaba ser capaz de sacar en ese momento.

La sorprendida cara con que él la miró la animó a seguir en tono triunfante:

—Que yo sepa no eres un paranoico peligroso, ni un asesino en serie. Eres un exitoso y prestigioso hombre de negocios.

—Exactamente, llevas toda la razón en cada una de esas apreciaciones —respondió Edward con franca admiración por su renovado valor.

Bella estaba dándose una palmaditas en el hombro de pura satisfacción por su actitud, cuando, con voz particularmente suave y una enigmática sonrisa, Edward le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna otra cosa que te preocupe?, ¿ningún otro tipo de peligro?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué si no te impone que estemos aquí solos los dos con toda esta química sexual que se respira en el ambiente?

—Yo no veo que se respire ninguna química sexual en el ambiente —contestó intentando mantener el tono resolutivo que tan bien le había salido antes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué saltas como saltas sólo con que te roce ligeramente?

—Porque tú eres mi jefe, y no me gustan las familiaridades fuera de lugar —dijo con la mayor dignidad del mundo—. Y no hubiera aceptado el trabajo si no me hubieran asegurado de antemano que tú no mezclabas negocios con placer.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó él arqueando las cejas.

—No me acuerdo en este momento —respondió ella lamentando haber dicho lo anterior.

—Porque tú sólo hablaste del trabajo con la señora Rogers, ¿no?

—Pues entonces debió de ser ella la que me lo comentó.

—Lo dudo en extremo —respondió él.

—Da igual quién me lo dijera —contestó Bella dando muestras de irritación.

—Dará igual siempre que sea verdad, supongo…

—Evidentemente.

—¿Y si no fuera verdad? ¿Te impondría que estuviéramos aquí los dos solos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Con una boca como la tuya no creo que seas una chica fría y sin pasión, y como, según me has dicho, ya no tienes novio ni estás enamorada de nadie, ¿qué problema puede haber en divertirse un poco?

—Ese tipo de diversión no me va en absoluto.

—Pues entonces no entiendo cómo es que te vas de vacaciones con un amigo.

—Porque eran sólo unas vacaciones, y además no era mi jefe.

—¿Y eso que más da?

—No creo en mezclar placer y negocios.

Tenía que acabar con todo aquello de una vez, tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

—Si me disculpas, anoche no dormí demasiado, y preferiría acostarme temprano.

—Por supuesto. Te acompaño —dijo con especial cortesía.

—No es necesario. No te molestes.

—No es ninguna molestia. Lo cierto es que a mí también me vendría bien acostarme temprano esta noche.

Escaleras arriba, con él a escasos centímetros de ella, Bella iba pidiendo a todos los santos que ni la rozara.

—Dijiste que no creías en mezclar placer y negocios. ¿Lo dijiste porque lo piensas en general, o porque crees que te pondría en una situación comprometida?

—Por los dos.

—¿O sea, que a ti el acostarse con el jefe no te parece un triunfo para ir luciendo por ahí?

—En absoluto. De las relaciones de trabajo lo único que espero es que sean exactamente eso, relaciones de trabajo.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que para mí esto no es exactamente una relación de trabajo, sino que espero muchísimo más de ella?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres compañía para las vacaciones?

—Es una forma de decirlo.

Animada por el hecho de que ya prácticamente había llegado a su habitación, contestó resueltamente:

—Pues sugiero que te vayas a la localidad más cercana, y la busques allí.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él se puso delante de ella, la apoyó contra la pared, y puso una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, literalmente inmovilizándola.

—¿Debo entender entonces que no me encuentras ni lo más mínimamente atractivo? —preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—No… —contestó Bella con voz temblorosa—, ni lo más mínimo…

—No me digas… Pues yo te puedo probar exactamente lo contrario. La tensión sexual entre nosotros es prácticamente tangible. Si se me ocurriera besarte ahora mismo, saltarías por los aires de deseo.

—Te equivocas. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mi deseo sexual.

—¿Está segura?

—Totalmente.

Con un tono particularmente seductor, continuó:

—Una lástima. Cuando llevo a una chica a la cama me gusta que lo esté deseando, o por lo menos, que se muestre con ganas.

—Pues eso me descarta, porque ninguno de los dos es mi caso.

—No sabes cómo lo siento.

Sin poder creerse que aquello hubiera quedado zanjado por fin, estaba preparándose para lo que pudiera venir, cuando él retiró las manos de la pared, y dando un paso hacia atrás dijo:

—En ese caso, buenas noches.

* * *

No puede ser! Como Edward la dejó asi? a mi me hubiera dado un patatú... Ese hombre me tiene trastornada jajaja no digo... dice cada cosa, cada palabra esta cargada de tanta fuerza, sin dudarlo esa atracción entre ellos me despeluca el cuerpo OMG! no creen lo mismo?

Gracias a todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews Crosero, Irisadriani, Horbak, Meli8114, patty 69, joliCullen, LauCullen18... gracias por sus comments...

Diganme que este capitulo no ha estado buenisimo... espero sus reviews con sus opiniones... que les parece este Edward?

Un abrazo,

Vivitace


	5. A su Merced

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Edward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Advertencia, este fic contiene bla bla bla... si señores, solo criterio formado es Rated M...

* * *

**Capítulo 5 "A su merced"**

—En ese caso, buenas noches.

Bella se quedó anonadada… acaso quería que continúe? Con un falso sentido de alivio, contestó con un tono que intentaba aparentar relajado:

—Buenas noches, para ti también!

Según terminó de decirlo, él tomó la cabeza de ella entre sus manos, y la levantó hacia la suya hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros.

—¿Quizás sólo un beso de buenas noches para que se vea que seguimos siendo amigos?

Un instante después, Bella, entre los brazos de un Edward que la besaba suavemente en la boca, notó que un estremecimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo, que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, que las piernas se le volvían gelatina, y que todos sus sentidos se inflamaban al máximo voltaje.

Se le encendió una alarma en el cerebro urgiéndola a acabar con todo aquello, y dejar claro que pensaba llevar a la práctica todo lo que había dicho y no iba a caer rendida a sus pies…

Incapaz. Se sintió incapaz de ofrecer la más mínima resistencia, visto lo cual, él decidió pasar a la ofensiva, y su beso se volvió repentina e intensamente apasionado.

Bella perdió cualquier esperanza o posibilidad de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para reaccionar racionalmente.

Edward, al sentir el cuerpo de ella abandonado a sus brazos, notó que se le intensificaba el fuego y la pasión, y sus labios exigieron una respuesta por parte de ella.

Totalmente perdida y con la cabeza en otra dimensión, ella respondió con un ardor y una fogosidad similar a la de él, que hizo que Edward la tomara en sus brazos, la llevara a su dormitorio, y empezara a quitarle el vestido y los zapatos.

Después, le quitó las horquillas del pelo y dejó caer su melena castaña y sedosa sobre sus hombros. Deslizó sus manos por sus caderas hasta que sus braguitas cayeron al suelo, y finalmente, las dirigió hacia su espalda para desabrocharle el sujetador.

Ardiendo de impaciencia, Bella le hubiera ayudado, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

Le bajó suavemente los tirantes, y terminó de quitarle el sujetador. Nada más hacerlo, cuando se disponía a admirar sus preciosos pechos de rosados pezones, vio el anillo que había estado cuidadosamente guardado entre ellos, y la cadena de oro en la que estaba ensartado.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?… yo diría que algo que guarda un parecido asombroso con un anillo de compromiso.

La vuelta a la cruda realidad fue de tal intensidad que Bella pasó de ponerse lívida como un papel, a rojo escarlata.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Pero dónde tenía la cabeza? Había estado a punto de irse a la cama con otro hombre, cuando ella tenía un novio que la quería y confiaba en ella.

Repentinamente, se sintió avergonzada y estúpida de verse allí de pie desnuda. Agarró su ropa y empezó a ponérsela.

Haciendo sonar la cadena y el anillo mientras admiraba sus destellos a la luz, Edward preguntó:

—¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? Bueno, claro, qué pregunta más tonta. No se puede ir diciendo que no tienes novios u otros compromisos si llevas un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. ¿Y quién es el afortunado? Va a ser mejor que me lo digas.

Lo dijo de forma suave, y aparentemente alejado de cualquier tono amenazador, pero la mirada que reflejaban sus ojos hizo temblar a Bella.

—No hay nadie —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—No me digas que esta baratija te salió en un sobre de cromos…

—No quería decir eso… —dijo buscando desesperadamente algo que contestar—. Me la dio James.

—¿El novio con el que terminaste hace seis meses?

—Sí.

—No nombraste que habíais estados prometidos.

—Como ya no estamos juntos, no creí que tuviera importancia mencionarlo.

—¿Quién terminó el compromiso?

—Yo.

—¿Por qué?

A ella le gustaba James, pero no se quería acostar con él. Ante su insistencia respecto al tema, Bella decidió cortar con él.

—Porque no nos iban bien las cosas —decidió contestar por decir algo.

—¿Y no le devolviste su anillo?

—No.

—¡Qué raro! No pareces el tipo de novia que se queda con el anillo, y además me dijiste que no te sentías con el corazón destrozado.

—Y no me siento.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues llevando su anillo de compromiso?

Le tenía que haber contestado que seguía enamorada de él, y que seguía esperando que volvieran, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió finalmente.

—¿Por qué es demasiado personal?

—Exacto.

—Creo que, si es por personal…, esto que tenemos ahora podría llamarse bastante personal… y cercano —contestó con cierto tono de desencanto—. Y antes de acostarme contigo, me gustaría saber por qué llevas el anillo de otro hombre.

—No voy a acostarme contigo. Todo esto ha sido un error imperdonable. Nunca debí dejar que las cosas llegaran a este punto.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste, entonces? —preguntó con auténtico interés.

—Porque… yo… yo…

—No intentes inventar ninguna mentira. Dejaste que las cosas llegaran a este punto porque no pudiste evitarlo. Porque tú tienes tantas ganas de acostarte conmigo como yo contigo.

Reculando hacia la puerta, Bella seguía negando con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, todo esto ha sido un tremendo error, yo quiero a J…, a James.

—Tú llevarás el anillo del tal… James —dijo recalcando el nombre—, pero no estás enamorada de él. Lo que querías era acostarte conmigo.

Ante la imposibilidad de negar lo evidente, que él llevaba razón, contestó:

—Hubiera sido sexo puro y duro, sólo sexo.

—¿Quieres decir que te hubiera dado lo mismo que fuera conmigo o con cualquier otro?

—Simplemente, echaba de menos a James —respondió dándose cuenta de que cada vez se metía en mayor atolladero.

—Bueno, pues veamos qué tal soy yo como sustituto.

—No —suplicó ella—. No puedo hacerle eso, no puedo serle…

—¿Infiel? ¿No puedes serle infiel a… James? —volvió a repetir el nombre con énfasis.

—No. No puedo.

—¿Pero cómo se puede ser infiel a un hombre con el que rompiste hace seis meses y al que no tienes intención de volver a ver?

Atrapada en sus propias palabras, sin salida ni escapatoria posible, intentó abrir la puerta, pero él puso la mano en el manillar antes que ella.

—Quiero salir de aquí —gritó.

—¿No quieres llevarte esto? —preguntó enseñándole la cadena con el anillo que llevaba en la mano, e inmediatamente después los metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó temblorosa mirando al suelo—, quiero irme.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre de pila —respondió él muy bajito sujetándola suavemente por la muñeca.

—Quiero irme —susurró de nuevo sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que realmente quieres?... Quieres lo mismo que yo.

Bella levantó los ojos, como mecida por sus palabras y por el tono con que le hablaba.

—Y lo que yo quiero… es hacer el amor contigo toda la noche, apasionadamente, y explorar ese precioso cuerpo tuyo, y volverte loca de placer. Quiero acariciarte entera, tu cintura, tus caderas, tus muslos, adentrarme en tus espacios más recónditos y dulces y…

Oírle decir todo aquello despertó de nuevo todo lo más profundamente erótico en el corazón de Bella.

—Quiero esconder mi cara entre tus pechos, y tomar con mis labios esos pezones —continuó mientras empezaba a acariciarla y besarla.

Notar sus labios, su lengua adentrándose en su boca, y todas las sensaciones que sus besos y sus caricias levantaban en ella, le hizo olvidar a Jake completamente, y todo el ardor y la pasión que ella pensaba que habían desaparecido volvieron a apoderarse de ella.

Edward le quitó el vestido, y lo lanzó al suelo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde le hizo alcanzar un nivel de deseo desconocido hasta entonces para ella.

Bella lanzó una serie de quejidos de puro placer y éxtasis, y él se retiró un momento para quitarse la ropa. Ya desnudo, volvió a la cama a continuar llevándola a una cumbre de goce tal que sólo podía terminar de una manera.

Bella, entre jadeos y susurros, le suplicó:

—Edward, sigue por favor…, por favor…

—¿De verdad quieres que hagamos el amor?

—Sí…

—¿Totalmente segura?

—Sí, Edward.

Sentirlo encima de ella, notar su peso, su cuerpo, su olor, su calor, su virilidad, la llevó a la locura, pero fue sentirlo dentro de ella lo que la hizo soltar un grito de placer tan fuerte que sólo pudo abrazarse a él como si su vida entera dependiera de él.

Aunque hubiera relegado el deseo que sentía por él a lo más profundo de su subconsciente, llevaba largos años esperando este momento.

Edward se había quedado totalmente quieto cuando ella había lanzado el grito. Luego había empezado a moverse suavemente, besándola, acariciándola, volviendo a encender en ella la llama de un ardor y una pasión que ella nunca pensó que pudiera alcanzar.

Su forma de hacer el amor, conteniéndose, esperando, resultó ser la de un amante generoso que ponía el placer de su pareja por delante del suyo propio, que estaba dispuesto a dar más que a recibir.

Y esa vez, a la vez que apasionado, fue tierno y cariñoso, haciéndole saber en todo momento lo atractiva, dulce, y femenina, que la encontraba, lo mucho que le gustaba.

Por último alcanzaron al unísono la cima de un placer que los lanzó al mundo de las estrellas.

Cuando sus cuerpos se relajaron, y su corazón dejó de latir a toda velocidad, en lugar de darse media vuelta como ella hubiera imaginado, fueron sus manos y su lengua las que empezaron a conducirla a un nuevo viaje al éxtasis.

Cada vez que ella pensaba que ya no podía sentir más ardor, él descubría nuevas maneras de llevarla aún más lejos. Finalmente, se tendió junto a ella, y la abrazó.

Bella se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente.

Cuando se despertó, todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, y sólo se oía el relajado respirar de Edward. Seguía abrazada a él, y así permaneció inmóvil, casi sin respirar, por miedo a despertarlo.

Su cuerpo seguía allí, adormilado y feliz, pero su mente, más despierta que nunca, y repleta de un mundo de intensas sensaciones, recordó todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Aunque Edward la había colmado de placer, se sentía triste y enfadada consigo misma, avergonzada de cómo se había comportado.

Estaba comprometida con Jake, llevaba su anillo de compromiso. ¿Cómo podía haberse entregado a un hombre que no la amaba?

Se había sentido empujada por una fuerza que había resultado ser más fuerte que ella.

Para él, ella era una mujer disponible en ese momento, prácticamente una desconocida que no significaba nada, mientras que para ella él lo había sido todo, durante siete largos años había sido el único ocupante de su corazón.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, nunca se había acostado con ningún otro hombre, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Era casi como si él se hubiera apoderado de ella, de su cuerpo y de su alma, aquella única y lejana vez que habían hecho el amor.

Aunque se había enamorado de Jake, había sido un auténtico alivio para ella descubrir que él no daba muestras de estar interesado en una relación física. Y cuando él finalmente se declaró, cansada de estar sola, y pensando que era hora de tener un hogar y una familia, se había convencido de que no podía perder esa oportunidad, quizás el pasaporte a la felicidad, y de que todo terminaría saliendo bien llegado el momento.

Pero la duda y la inseguridad sobre el tema nunca la habían abandonado.

Hasta esa noche.

Esa noche se había dado cuenta de que de frígida no tenía absolutamente nada, y aunque sólo fuera por eso, todo había merecido la pena. Ahora sabía que podía ser una esposa cariñosa y hacer feliz a Jake.

Si es que él seguía queriendo casarse con ella después de que le contara todo lo que había pasado, claro.

Sólo de pensar que se lo tenía que contar, se le hacía un nudo el corazón. Pero de ninguna manera podía no contarle una cosa así a la persona con la que se iba a casar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero ¿cómo decirle que se había acostado con Edward Cullen?

Si hubiera sido otro, todavía, por muy duro que le hubiera resultado a Jake tenerlo que aceptar, pero el que se tratara de Cullen, su más odiado rival, le ponía las cosas extremadamente difíciles.

Claro que, si hubiera sido otro, eso no habría sucedido. El único hombre en el mundo capaz de hacerla reaccionar así era Edward Cullen.

Edward, de quien ella había quedado perdidamente enamorada nada más al verlo. Edward, que para ella había sido el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra desde el momento que hicieron el amor, a pesar de cómo había salido todo.

¿Sería posible amar a dos hombres?

No tenía ni sentido hacerse aquella pregunta. Bella sabía ahora que lo que ella había sentido por Jake no tenía nada que ver con el amor.

Debería sentirse agradecida de que Edward le hubiera abierto los ojos a tiempo de impedir que se casara con un hombre al que no quería. Un hombre por el que, por primera vez se atrevía a reconocer, ni siquiera sentía respeto tras ver cómo había tratado a David Randall.

Se dio cuenta de que su deseo de «formar un hogar y vivir felices para siempre» la había cegado de tal forma que había sido incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos, y desde luego, las carencias y defectos de él.

Se veía atrapada en una situación irresoluble, sin esperanza alguna de futuro con un hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, y del que no podría nunca dejar de estarlo.

Tendría que optar por la soledad, la única compañía que nunca nos abandona…

Si por lo menos sus caminos no se hubieran vuelto a cruzar, todo sería más sencillo. Pero ahora, después de haberse acostado con él, después de haber probado las mieles de cómo sería sentirse amada por él, ¿cómo podría seguir adelante?, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de vivir el resto de su vida sin él?

Como había vivido los últimos siete años. Si había podido hacerlo hasta ese momento, podría seguirlo haciendo igualmente de ahora en adelante.

Lo que no podía hacer, lo que nunca haría, sería convertirse en un juguete para él, dejar que la usara a su gusto y placer durante las vacaciones, y después, si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Eso sí que no.

Pero si se quedaba allí, tenía tantas posibilidades de ser capaz de resistirse a él como de que le tocara la lotería sin comprar un billete.

Y él no la iba a dejar irse así, alegremente. Ya se lo había dicho, que la quería con él.

O sea, tenía que escaparse de allí, y a toda velocidad. Antes de que él se despertara.

Si supiera dónde estaban las llaves del coche, lo tomaría prestado para ir a… ¿adónde?

A casa del comandante Giardino, descartado. Crearía una situación comprometida para todos.

Al aeropuerto. Compraría el billete con la tarjeta de crédito.

Decidido.

Con mucho cuidado, empezó a zafarse de los brazos y las piernas de Edward. Cuando logró levantarse de la cama, agarró su ropa y, a toda velocidad, empezó a vestirse, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido.

Estaba poniéndose los zapatos, cuando Edward dio una especie de suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

Bella se quedó clavada en el sitio, mirándolo. El hombre de mundo, el temido hombre de negocios, había desaparecido. En su lugar había un chiquillo de pelo revuelto que dormía apaciblemente.

Viéndolo así, le entraron unas ganas inmensas de besarlo y acariciarlo por última vez.

¿De verdad iba a rechazar la oportunidad de pasar dos semanas allí con él, viviendo con él, escuchándolo, mirándolo, haciendo el amor con él?

Tenía que hacerlo. Su sentido de la dignidad y autorrespeto le decía que nunca se lo perdonaría si no lo hiciera.

Cuando llegara a Londres, llamaría a la oficina y diría que lo había pensado mejor, y que no iba a aceptar el puesto.

Él nunca se enteraría de quién era ella, ni de por qué había solicitado el trabajo. Encontraría a otra secretaria personal, y se olvidaría de ella.

Ya había alcanzado las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que se dejaba el anillo de Jake. De ninguna manera podía dejarlo allí. Había costado una fortuna, y en cualquier caso, se lo quería devolver a Jake en el momento de terminar con él.

Volvió a entrar sigilosamente en la habitación, y buscó los pantalones que Edward había lanzado por los aires la noche anterior. Cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo, se oyó el repiqueteo de las monedas que había en el mismo, y Bella se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente a Edward. Ni un movimiento, ni tan siquiera un cambio en la respiración.

Aliviada, agarró el anillo y la cadena, y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

No había tiempo que perder. Ni lavarse, ni peinarse, ni recoger sus cosas, salvo un par de zapatos bajos para poder salir a toda velocidad.

Sólo necesitaba las llaves del coche y su pasaporte.

El último estaría en la cartera de Edward, probablemente en su despacho, adonde él se había dirigido nada más llegar a la villa.

¿Y las llaves?

Ni idea.

Si no las veía en el despacho, sólo cabía esperar que las hubiera dejado puestas en el coche. Si no era así, las cosas se le iban a poner bastante feas, por decirlo suavemente.

Primer paso, el despacho. Allí estaba la cartera de Edward, y afortunadamente, sin cerrar con llave. El corazón se le salía literalmente por la boca, pero intentó mantener la calma, y se hizo con su pasaporte, que metió rápidamente en su bolso.

Ni rastro de las llaves en todo el despacho.

Salió apresuradamente, con tal mala fortuna que, al cerrar la puerta, calculó mal el peso de la misma y pegó un portazo.

Nuevo revés al salir a la entrada. ¡El coche no estaba allí!

Habría un garaje por algún lado, naturalmente, y Angelo lo habría guardado allí.

Dio la vuelta a la casa y, efectivamente, al final del inmenso patio pudo ver dos grandes portones, donde sin duda encontraría el coche.

¡Por todos los santos, que no estuvieran cerrados con llave!

No, no lo estaban.

Corrió hacia el coche. Horror. Ni rastro de las llaves.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

Oyó un ruido y se volvió.

Allí, de pie, en el umbral de la puerta estaba Edward.

—¿Es esto lo que buscas? —preguntó con las llaves del coche en la mano.

—¿Cuándo… cómo…? —fue lo único que logró balbucear.

—¿Qué cuándo me di cuenta de tus andanzas? Te oí salir de la habitación la primera vez, y cuando oí que volvías a entrar estuve a punto de levantarme para tomarte en brazos y llevarte de nuevo a la cama, hasta que te vi revolviendo en el interior del bolsillo de mis pantalones. Francamente, siempre había creído que ésa era una prerrogativa de las mujeres casadas, exclusivamente.

—No es precisamente mi estilo, pero se da la circunstancia de que fuiste tu quien me quitó el anillo, y tenía que recuperarlo.

—Mira, ahí llevas toda la razón. Y claro, no te ibas a ir sin él, ¿no?

Bella se quedó en silencio.

—Y aunque hayas dejado todas tus cosas aquí, el hecho de que te hayas tomado la molestia de agarrar tu pasaporte, me imagino que podría ser interpretado como que tenías intención de marcharte… ¿o no?

Bella no hizo señal de tener intención de contestar.

—Y, sólo por pura curiosidad, concretamente, ¿cuáles eran tus planes? —decidió continuar él—: Debo deducir entonces, a la vista de tu silencio, que simplemente te arrepentiste de todo lo que pasó anoche.

—Así es.

—O sea, que pensabas ir a casa de Cario a decirle que yo me había convertido en el lobo feroz, perdón, en un vampiro hambriento de sangre y…

—Eso no es para nada lo que pensaba hacer…

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—¿Y eso?

—Porque no es verdad… Tú…, tú no me obligaste a hacer nada…

—Gracias. ¿Pero sí estabas pensando ir a casa de Cario?

—¡Para nada en absoluto!

—Entonces, ¿qué pensabas hacer?

—Ir al aeropuerto, y tomar el primer avión que saliera para Londres.

—¿No me digas que ya lo echas de menos? Y yo que pensé que te gustaría venir a la Toscana.

—Yo no quería venir a la Toscana, yo no quería ir a ningún sitio contigo, para ser exactos… —contestó llena de furia.

—Pero sí sabías que el puesto de secretaria personal implicaba viajar conmigo.

—Nunca debí haber aceptado ese puesto, nunca, todo esto ha sido un enorme error desde el principio —respondió a la vista de que él llevaba toda la razón.

—¿Por qué? No será el tipo de trabajo en sí lo que no te gusta porque todavía ni hemos empezado a trabajar… Y en cuanto a lo de anoche, tú misma has tenido la honestidad de decir que yo no te obligué a hacer nada… Es más, siendo realmente honestos, incluso deberíamos decir que tú admitiste que querías acostarte conmigo tanto como yo contigo…

Hubiera querido chillar y jurar que no era cierto, pero hubiera sido la mayor mentira del mundo.

—O sea, que teniendo en cuenta todo esto, lo mejor sería mantener la calma, y reconsiderar tu decisión. Después de todo no llevamos ni veinticuatro horas aquí, no has tenido tiempo ni de adaptarte… Y si lo que no te apetece es acostarte conmigo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo… y llevarlo a la práctica. En los temas personales, desde luego decides tú.

Bella estaba intentando asimilar sus palabras, cuando, con una sonrisa picarona, él continuó:

—Lo que sí me reservo es el derecho a ejercer un poquito de persuasión cariñosa.

Demasiado seductor, demasiado irresistible, su sonrisa, sus palabras, todo en él.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Quedarse y disfrutar de su compañía y nada más dado que sería la última vez en su vida? Una tentación demasiado peligrosa. Ella nunca tendría la fuera suficiente para resistirse a su encanto.

Si quería mantener su orgullo y su dignidad intactos, sólo le quedaba marcharse.

Pero ¿seguro que ése era el mejor momento para poner su dignidad y su orgullo por encima de todo lo demás?

Todo lo que quería en la vida era estar con él, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, volver a vivir la pasión que había sentido aquella noche. Aunque sólo fueran dos cortas semanas, sería su única posibilidad de experimentar la auténtica felicidad.

Pero ¿sería ella capaz de aceptar que para él ella no significaba nada, que su relación era algo circunstancial y sin transcendencia? ¿Podría soportar después el dolor de la separación cuando él desapareciera de su vida dispuesto a encontrar un poco de diversión en otra parte?

—No quiero ningún tiempo para adaptarme —respondió finalmente—. Me vuelvo a Londres.

—Me da la impresión de que sola no va a ser posible. Tendrás que esperar hasta que te lleve yo.

—No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad.

—¿Quieres apostar algo? Y lo primero, ¿podríamos entrar en casa, y sentarnos a discutir esto civilizadamente?

—¿Civilizadamente? ¿Es que esto de retenerme aquí prisionera te parece ni medianamente civilizado? —gritó ella.

—Hay que reconocer que tienes condiciones naturales para el melodrama —contestó él como si todo aquello le estuviera resultando divertido.

—¿Melodrama? Entonces, ¿tú cómo le llamas a esto?

—Cualquier cosa menos «retenerte aquí prisionera». Y si lo que estás esperando es que te ponga un par de cadenas y te meta en el torreón, lamento informarte de que te vas a llevar un chasco. Yo estaba pensando en algo mucho más mundano, como ducharnos y sentarnos a desayunar un café con unos deliciosos croisanes.

Por más que una ducha y un café con croisanes era lo que más deseaba Bella en ese momento, se quedó callada.

¿Tenía algún sentido seguir resistiéndose?

—Por otra parte, tampoco es mi intención decepcionar a una joven damisela, así que, si lo que realmente tenías en mente era un poco de melodrama… veamos qué te parece esto… —continuó él.

Poniendo una ridícula cara de malo malísimo, y con un exagerado tono teatral, lanzó una carcajada:

—Ja, ja, ja, oh, linda jovencita, por fin te tengo entre mis garras, y haré contigo todo lo que siempre quise hacer…

Bien a su pesar, Bella tuvo que reírse, lo que le ayudó a relajarse.

—Eso está mejor —respondió él.

No. No tenía ningún sentido seguir resistiéndose. Simplemente, no podía. Él tenía una fuerza y un poder tan intenso sobre ella que resultaba inútil siquiera intentar resistirse.

Edward le había hablado con claridad, había puesto las cartas sobre el tapete. Había dejado claro que la decisión era suya. Si no quería una relación personal, tendría que mantenerse firme y llevarlo a la práctica.

Y ella, sencillamente, no se veía capaz de hacerlo.

Como si hubiera seguido una vez más paso a paso todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, Edward se acercó a ella, y echándole el brazo por la cintura, con intención de empezar a volver hacia la casa, le dijo:

—Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿va esa ducha y el cafetito?

Sin la más mínima gota de resistencia dentro de ella, por lo menos por el momento, Bella le dejó que la devolviera a la casa y a la habitación de las que sólo un rato antes había intentado escapar.

Una vez dentro, la condujo por un ancho pasillo hasta una preciosa habitación justo al lado de la cocina, con una magnífica terraza desde la que se podía ver la espléndida vista.

Mientras él se dirigió a la cocina al preparar el café, Bella intentó ordenar los miles de pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza.

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas sensaciones, demasiadas emociones. Tendría que dejar que sus pensamientos deambularan libremente.

Si hubiera encontrado las llaves del coche esa mañana, todo eso que estaba viviendo en ese momento nunca habría tenido lugar. Ella no estaría ahí, y todo el episodio vivido con él estaría terminado y fuera de su vida. Para siempre.

Pero por muy traumático que todo aquello pudiera resultar, tenía que reconocer que una parte de sí misma no había querido en ningún momento que aquello acabara. Y esa parte se encontraba ahora indescriptiblemente contenta de que aquello no hubiera acabado, y de seguir allí junto a él, contemplándolo.

Era guapo, atractivo y seductor. Y verle moverse con aquella relajada y masculina elegancia, ignorante del escrutinio a que ella lo estaba sometiendo, era un auténtico festín para los ojos.

Finalmente, Edward vino hacia donde ella estaba, con la bandeja perfectamente preparada, y se sentó en frente de ella.

Mientras tomaba su café, fuerte y espumoso, Bella evitó mirarle a los ojos. Pero en todo momento pudo sentir que él la miraba contemplativamente, como si tras haber logrado retenerla allí, se estuviera planteando cómo llevar adelante la situación a partir de ese momento.

¿Por qué había insistido tanto en que se quedara? Ningún jefe normal se hubiera tomado tan a pecho que su secretaria se quisiera ir.

Claro que nada en aquella relación había sido normal.

Tampoco podía pensarse que era simplemente por acostarse con ella. Era evidente que con su planta y su carisma; por no mencionar con sus millones, habría podido encontrar a cientos de mujeres más que deseosas de acompañarle en sus vacaciones.

—¿Te apetece otro café? —preguntó cortésmente, interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Bella.

—No, gracias —contestó ella con similar cortesía.

Él se levantó de su asiento, tomó la bandeja, y se dirigió a la cocina. Después, se dirigió hacia ella, le tomó las dos manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Tras entregarle su bolso y su chaqueta, le preguntó:

—¿Qué tal una ducha ahora?

Subieron hasta la planta superior, y cuando Bella vio que se dirigían a la habitación de él, intentó resistirse protestando:

—No sé lo que tienes en mente, pero si crees que…

—Creí que habías dicho que sí te apetecía una ducha —dijo él con voz inocente.

—Sí, pero ésta es tu habitación…

—Nuestra habitación —corrigió él.

Aquel «nuestra habitación», se quedó flotando en los oídos de Bella como un eco.

—Hace nada me dijiste que, en lo concerniente a los temas personales, podía decidir hacer exactamente lo que yo quisiera… —dijo mostrando la mayor determinación de que fue capaz.

—Así es. ¿Y?

—Pues no quiero compartir tu habitación. Ni tu cama. En realidad, no quiero quedarme aquí.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

—Ya veo. Pero también dije que me reservaba el derecho de intentar convencerte amistosamente, si no recuerdo mal… —continuó mientras retiraba su preciosa melena hacia un lado, y empezaba a acariciarle el cuello primero con su mejilla, y después con sus labios.

—No intentes convencerme, porque sólo vas a perder el… —respondió Bella, sin poder terminar la frase ante los pequeños mordiscos que él estaba empezando a darle.

—¿Por qué no nos damos simplemente una ducha juntos, y luego hablamos?

—Porque no quiero darme una ducha contigo.

—¿Por qué no? Es de lo más relajante. Yo te enjabono a ti, y tú a mí, a ver quién se lo pasa mejor.

—Yo no he venido aquí a pasármelo bien, sino a trabajar… —contestó con serias dificultades para controlar el estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que él intensificaba sus besos y sus mordiscos.

—Qué manía te ha entrado con lo de trabajar. Aquí hemos venido fundamentalmente de vacaciones —contestó, mientras le daba diminutos besos en las mejillas, en los labios, y finalmente, en los párpados, cuando ella cerró los ojos—. Intenta relajarte. No tienes novio, ni compromiso que te ate…

Ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de que no quería a Jake, y que le devolvería su anillo de compromiso, lo que él acababa de decir era totalmente cierto.

Pero mientras Jake pensara que ella era su prometida, y que le estaba siendo fiel, era una infidelidad en toda regla que ella estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con un hombre al que Jake odiaba.

¿Cómo podía hacer una cosa así?

En principio no podía, pero una vez más, Edward la estaba dejando desarmada.

—Y que conste que no se me escapa que debajo de esa apariencia de jovenzuela inexperta, existe una mujer apasionada, que necesita a un hombre y que sabe cómo hacerlo feliz en la cama…

—A mí no me va lo de tener un lío, o lo de acostarme con el jefe, ya te lo he dicho. Prefiero preservar mi dignidad y mi orgullo personal —contestó Bella, consciente de que se estaba quedando sin recursos a todas luces.

—Tu dignidad y tu orgullo personal están perfectamente bajo mi custodia. ¿De verdad te resulta tan terrible quedarte aquí, y compartir conmigo mi habitación y mi cama? —preguntó él cambiando, muy astutamente, el ángulo de la conversación.

No, en absoluto. No le resultaba nada terrible. Incluso sabiendo que él no estaba enamorado de ella, seguir allí con él, compartir su habitación y su cama, era lo más cercano que estaría nunca de alcanzar la felicidad.

Edward notó cómo su cuerpo empezaba a ceder, y aprovechó para levantar su cara hacia la de él y besarla apasionadamente.

Cuando finalmente separó su boca de la de ella, y la condujo de la mano hacia el baño, el corazón de Bella latía furiosamente, y la sangre le corría por las venas como lava incandescente.

Edward abrió el grifo de la ducha, y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Después se desnudo él, y tomados de la mano, se metieron en la bañera, debajo del chorro de agua. Edward se quedó relajadamente esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa. Luego, pasándole un bote de gel de ducha, le dijo:

—Tú primero.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Con el pelo empapado y hacía atrás, el agua corriéndole por el musculoso vientre, y los brazos colgando a los lados del cuerpo, era la imagen viva de la seducción irresistible.

Bella se echó jabón en las manos, y empezó a enjabonarlo suavemente, primero sus hombros, luego su pecho, después su cintura…

Viendo su titubeo antes de seguir más abajo, rió suavemente:

—Si quieres dejarlo ahí, no hay problema.

Mil cosas se le pasaron a Bella por la cabeza, mientras se ponía como un pimiento.

¿Por qué no iba a seguir? Estaba deseando verlo, tocarlo, mirarlo. ¿Era ella incapaz de acabar con aquellas inhibiciones?

Aunque fuera una relación destinada a sobrevivir sólo esas dos semanas, él era el hombre de su vida, su único amor, el único hombre al que había deseado locamente, el único al que desearía siempre.

Bajando por primera vez la mirada, demostró que por lo que a las inhibiciones se refería, podía considerarse que había logrado vencerlas, por lo menos, temporalmente.

Sentir las manos de ella descubriendo sus zonas más íntimas tuvo un poderoso e inmediato efecto en Edward, que tomándole suavemente las manos, dijo:

—Mi turno.

—Vaya, vaya, cómo se pone —dijo Bella, dando muestras por primera vez de ser capaz de reaccionar con naturalidad.

—Un auténtico descaro —respondió él sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

Bajando la cabeza, comenzó a saborear sus pezones mientras enjabonaba su delicado cuerpo con una intensidad y un detalle que lanzó a Bella de nuevo hacia los mundos siderales.

—Ponme los brazos alrededor del cuello, y las piernas alrededor de mi cintura —le dijo al oído mientras sujetaba sus nalgas firmemente y empezaba a levantarla hacia él —te quiero mía, ahora!

* * *

Esteeeeee, no tengo palabras... juerte no? insisto este Edward es el hombre de mis sueños... tan sexy, no? no podia escoger mejor titulo.. la pobre Bella esta a merced de su sexy jefe jajajaja amo esta historia! que les parecio a ustedes?

Como siempre gracias por las nuevas alertas, favoritos. Me pone muy contenta que les guste esta historia como a mi y lo hagan saber por medio de los reviews, me mato de la risa con comentarios tan inventivos... todas son unas lindaaas! Thanks LauCullen 18, BBQ25, Irisadriani, TataXoXO, joli :), beakis, marym25, mayi1, Horbak y meli 8114 ... besos pa todas, no olviden comentar en este nuevo cap... creo que ha estado genial jua jua

un abrazo,

Vivitace


	6. La Visita Inesperada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Noticias: Ya he cargado un album en Imageban acerca de este fic para que se hagan la idea un poquito en donde se desarrolla la historia, pueden revisar el link en MI PERFIL, bueno los dejo para que disfruten del nuevo Capitulito!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 "La visita inesperada"**

Bajo una cascada de agua caliente y vapor hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron saciados de placer. Luego, Edward la envolvió en una sedosa toalla y empezó a frotarle el cuerpo y el pelo mientras besaba y acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con gran ternura. Finalmente, la ayudó a ponerse un albornoz.

Bella se sentía en el paraíso, y daba gracias de haber sabido seguir los dictados de su corazón, y dejar su orgullo de lado.

La ternura y el cariño que Edward le demostraba en todo momento le hacía difícil creer que ella no significara nada para él, y que todo aquello se tratara solamente de puro sexo. Edward era un amante ardiente y apasionado, pendiente de darle a cada instante lo que a ella más le hiciera falta para disfrutar plenamente.

Y no sólo eso. Era evidente que entre ambos existía una afinidad, un sentimiento especial, que de alguna forma los transportaba a una dimensión exclusiva para ellos dos; una burbuja sólo para ellos.

Mientras le enrollaba las mangas del albornoz, que al ser de él le quedaba enorme a Bella y le ajustaba el cinturón sobre sus esbeltas caderas, la miró sonriente, susurrándole al oído:

—En mi armario sobra espacio por todas partes. ¿Qué te parece si te traes tus cosas aquí, a nuestra habitación?

Aquel «nuestra» volvió a operar milagros en los oídos de Bella, que asintió con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, si te parece, empieza tú a traer las cosas, y yo me voy afeitando —le dijo dándole besos por todo su rostro mientras hablaba.

Bella obedeció, y salió hacia su habitación para empezar a recoger sus cosas, aunque si por ella hubiera sido, se habría quedado mirándole incluso mientras se afeitaba. Cada segundo de poder estar en su compañía contaba.

Se daba cuenta de que más que una mujer de negocios de veinticuatro años hecha y derecha, se estaba comportando como una colegiala que acaba de descubrir el amor, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, porque, en cierta medida, ése era exactamente su caso.

Tras ponerse unos shorts cortos color blanco, camiseta gris, cinturón café con sandalias bajas y bolso grises a juego también (*perfil), decidió tomar la bufanda blanca en sus manos y arreglarse el cabello con una coleta, llevó todas sus cosas al inmenso armario de la habitación de Edward, que debía de haber terminado ya y bajado a la cocina.

Efectivamente, allí encontró a un diligente Edward que, vestido con vaqueros y camisa deportivos debajo del delantal, preparaba unos huevos con beicon.

—Eres la única mujer que conozco que está más guapa recién duchada y sin maquillaje —dijo cuando ella se acercó a él, y atrayéndola hacia sí, empezó a besarla con la misma pasión con que lo había hecho sólo momentos antes.

Sueños y esperanzas se mezclaban confusos en el corazón de Bella. Imaginando si de verdad él la quisiera como ella a él, si de verdad fueran una pareja real de vacaciones.

Pero la anterior secretaria personal lo había dicho bien claro. No había cabida para las mujeres en la ajetreada vida de Edward Cullen. Era tonto ponerse a soñar, a esperar, a desear.

Tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Bueno, debería consolarse con tener la oportunidad de pasar dos semanas con él, de disfrutar de su compañía durante el día, y de su pasión durante la noche, y dar gracias por ello.

—Sírvete un zumo. Espero que te gusten los huevos con beicon —dijo tras separase de ella finalmente y depositarle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

—¿Y a quién no? —respondió ella—. Aunque en casa sólo tomo un café y una tostada.

—Ya, pero como estas vacaciones pueden llegar a requerir… digamos grandes cantidades de… energía… será mejor que repongamos fuerzas como es debido. –sonrieron cómplices.

Entre dos amplios ventanales, a un lado de la espaciosa cocina, se encontraba una antigua cocina de leña. Delante, sobre una rústica alfombra artesanal, había una mesa de café de madera maciza y dos cómodos sillones.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Edward al ver que Bella se quedaba observando cada rincón de la cocina.

—Me encanta. Todo está absolutamente precioso, y perfecto para una casa como ésta.

—Me alegro. A mí no me gustan esas lujosas y funcionales cocinas todo cristal y aluminio. Normalmente como aquí en la cocina, y prefiero un ambiente más cálido y hogareño. Pero como hoy hace un día espléndido, sugiero que desayunemos en la terraza al sol.

Cuando estaban terminando de tomarse el café, Edward preguntó:

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

—¿Tú qué sugieres?

—Relajarnos primero en la piscina, y salir luego a Florencia para comer.

—¿Nos da tiempo de bañarnos en la piscina y llegar a Florencia a comer?

—Si vamos en helicóptero, sí. Tengo uno en el aeropuerto donde aterrizamos ayer.

Bella no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de hasta qué punto él podía permitirse cualquier lujo que se le ocurriera.

—Perfecto, entonces.

—Pues a la piscina —dijo tomándole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

—El problema es que no tengo bañador.

—Pues nos bañamos sin bañador, desde allí no nos ve nadie, salvo que vengan especialmente a mirarnos…

La sola idea de que alguien fuera especialmente a mirarles hizo que Bella le mirara con cara de horror.

—También puedo intentar conseguirte un bañador, si eso te parece mejor.

—Pues sí, francamente.

Justo cuando se dirigían hacia la piscina vieron a Angelo que subía a María en su Vespa.

—_Buongiorno, signor_ Cullen, _signorina_…

—_Buongiorno_, María… —respondió él.

—_Buongiorno_ —se atrevió a responder también Bella.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina, casi olímpica y de cristalinas aguas azuladas, y rodeada de inmensos árboles y preciosos arbustos por todas partes, Edward se dirigió a los vestuarios que había tras la zona de sillas y sombrillas.

Tras revolver entre albornoces, toallas y demás, apareció con un bañador negro y un bikini tanga amarillo chillón en la mano.

—Esto seguro que te vale, porque Irina y tú sois prácticamente de la misma talla —dijo entregándoselos—. Voy a cambiarme, y ahora te veo.

¿Irina? ¿Qué Irina?

Seguramente alguna de las muchas mujeres que acostumbraría a traerse cuando venía de vacaciones. Una punzada de celos se clavó en el corazón de Bella.

¿Celos? ¿Qué sentido tenía que ella sintiera celos? Y menos de alguien que seguramente sería agua pasada, como sucedería con ella misma al terminar esas dos semanas.

Pues por eso, porque sólo tenía esas dos semanas, porque por lo menos tenía esas dos semanas, eso era lo único que debía ocupar su mente, se dijo a sí misma intentando recuperar su optimismo y alegría anteriores.

Vivir el momento presente, el ahora…, alejar las preocupaciones sobre el futuro…, se lo había dicho mil veces a sí misma.

Definitivamente, el bikini descartado, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se pondría el bañador negro (*perfil) que era más discreto aunque bastante sexy al menos tapaba las partes importantes.

Cuando se lo puso se dio cuenta que no resultó ser discreto en lo absoluto, con aquel escote tan pronunciado por delante y por detrás; y por exponer casi toda la espalda y el vientre.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, soltó un grito de sorpresa: no sabía que con sólo un traje de baño de diseñador pudiera parecerse tanto a las modelos de las revistas de abultados pechos y caderas, con minúscula cintura.

Echó mano de un albornoz que había sobre una silla, y se dirigió a la piscina.

Edward, con bañador negro y acompañado de su estilo casi de nadador profesional, estaba ya disfrutando de un baño.

Se le quedó mirando hasta que volvió hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia, se quedó de pie como esperando a que se tirara.

—¿Qué? ¿Has cambiado de idea?

—No, no —contestó una dubitativa Bella no demasiado convencida de quitarse el albornoz.

—Lástima —contestó él—. A mí se me habían ocurrido otras cosas que también podríamos hacer… venga, te echo una carrera, y el que gane se lleva un… beso.

—Hace mucho que no nado.

—Te doy ventaja.

Bella había sido una excelente nadadora, pero era cierto que llevaba años sin practicar. Con todo, se lanzó a la piscina con un estilo envidiable, con el mismo que realizó el largo de la piscina y logró llegar a la meta antes que él.

Edward se quedó de pie a su lado, y con gran seriedad le ofreció sus labios preparados ya para ofrecerle el premio a la ganadora.

—Me has dejado ganar —dijo ella riéndose al ver su cara—. Así no quiero el beso.

—Pues se declara la carrera anulada y a empezar otra vez.

—Bueno, entonces mejor el beso —dijo acercando su boca a la de él.

Justo cuando él empezaba a asegurarse de que era un beso digno del primer premio, se oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, y los dos levantaron la mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

Una impresionante rubia de deslumbrante figura, se dirigía decidida hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Era una mujer muy atractiva, que caminaba con un garbo digno de una pasarela, llevaba un vestido blanco extremadamente corto y de alta costura, sí, efectivamente era un Versace de la última colección de verano, Bella lo reconoció de inmediato ya que hace apenas dos semanas lo había admirado en una revista de moda (*perfil). Todo esto no era nada en comparación a los admirables zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba con miles de tiras ajustadas a sus piernas logrando que se viera como una torre de elegancia.

Por su expresión podía deducirse que había presenciado lo que acababa de ocurrir, y que lo desaprobaba de forma tajante.

Con todo, sonrió al dirigirse a Edward.

—_Ciao, caro_.

—_Ciao_, Irina.

¡Esa espectacular mujer, que al instante le recordó a Bella a Rose de forma demasiado intensa, era Irina!

Edward salió del agua, y se volvió para darle la mano a Bella y ayudarla a salir.

Demasiado tarde, Bella ya se había dirigido hacia las escaleras. El nudo que se le había puesto en la garganta y en el corazón, le había hecho alejarse de él a toda velocidad.

Pero él dio la vuelta, y la esperó a pie de escalera para ayudarla a salir igualmente.

Cuando por fin se reunieron, la explosiva rubia echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, y estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él, le besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Bajándole los brazos y separándose de ella, Edward trató de aplacar su efusión:

—Está bien, ya está bien, no es necesario una sobredosis…

Y a continuación hizo las presentaciones.

—Bella, te presento a la _signorina_ Denali.

—Encantada —dijo Bella sorprendida de que le saliera algo de voz.

De cerca se veía que Irina era mucho más joven de lo que le había parecido, como mucho dieciocho o diecinueve años. Pero su extremada sofisticación le hacía parecer mayor.

—Irina, te presento a la señorita Swan.

—_Piacere. Lei parla italiano?_

—No, Bella no habla italiano, así que te pido que tengas la amabilidad de hablar en su idioma…

—No me resulta fácil expresarme en su idioma…

—Irina, por favor, si lo hablas perfectamente.

—Eres muy cruel conmigo…

—En absoluto. Así te valdrá de práctica…

—Lo haré, pero sólo por ti —contestó Irina displicentemente.

—Buena chica —respondió Edward.

—Me imagino que la señorita Swan será tu nueva secretaria personal, ¿no? —preguntó mirando a Bella de arriba abajo—. Ya veo que le vale mi bañador…

—Fui yo quien sugerí que lo usara porque en ese momento no disponía del suyo.

—Muy gentil por tu parte salir en su defensa.

—Irina, deja ya de incomodar con esos comentarios —dijo Edward como si le hablara a una niña pequeña—. Si te apetece bañarte con nosotros, aquí tienes tu bikini.

—Sabes de sobra, _caro_, que ni loca me metería en la piscina. Las piscinas, por lo que a mí respecta, son sitios ideales para sentarse a su alrededor.

—Pues en concreto está hecha para nadar, y no para lucirse en traje de baño alrededor.

—¿Ves como sí eres cruel conmigo? Pero a pesar de ello, estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido, _caro_, te he echado tanto de menos…

—Si me disculpan… —dijo Bella sintiendo que sobraba en aquella deliciosa conversación.

—No, no tenemos prisa —respondió Edward sujetándola firmemente por el brazo.

—Preferiría cambiarme —insistió Bella.

—Si prefiere irse, déjala que se vaya —terció Irina con tono irritado.

—Es que yo prefiero claramente que se quede —contestó Edward fríamente.

—No veo por qué tenemos que hablar delante de una empleada… —continuó Irina, aunque al ver la cara de Edward ante su comentario, decidió cambiar el tono—. Estoy muy enfadada de que no me dijeras que venías a Severo…

—Lo siento… —empezó a decir Edward más calmado, mientras literalmente obligaba a Bella a sentarse en una silla al lado de ellos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Primero, porque todo ha sido muy repentino, y segundo, porque tenía entendido que te habías cansado de Montecino, y te habías vuelto a Roma con Kate.

—Sí, se está quedando en mi casa, y así podemos ir juntas de compras. Roma tiene unas tiendas maravillosas, y ya no nos queda demasiado tiempo. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí a mi lado, _caro_? —preguntó indicando la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

Edward se sentó, pero en la silla que estaba entre las dos.

—Pero tú tenías ganas de verme, ¿verdad, _caro_?

—Claro —respondió Edward con tono cansado—. Y ¿cómo te has enterado de que había venido?

—Me lo dijo Paolo ayer, que habías venido a trabajar. Así que tomé un avión, y luego Paolo me ha dejado su coche. No podía quedarme sin verte… aunque no me puedo quedar mucho porque Paolo quiere que le acompañe a Pianosa a ver una villa que está pensando comprar… aunque no me apetece demasiado, la verdad, por mucho que sea mi hermano… y con el calor que hace… sólo para llegar hasta aquí he pasado un calor…

—Voy a decirle a María entonces que nos suba unas bebidas…

—Ya se lo he dicho yo cuando llegué, y me dijo que estabais en la piscina…

Justo en ese momento apreció María con las bebidas.

Las dejó sobre la mesa y, con cara de pocos amigos, se retiró. Parecía que algo, o quizás alguien, no era de su agrado.

—Gracias, María —dijo Edward.

—No entiendo cómo puedes soportar a esa mujer, tan desagradable y orgullosa. ¿No podrías encontrar un ama de llaves más…? —se quejó Irina nada más irse María.

—¿Servil? —interrumpió Edward.

—Alguien que sepa estar en el sitio que le corresponde. Conmigo fue de lo más desagradable…

—Mientras que tú, sin duda, fuiste cortés y educada en todo momento… ¿o no?

—No veo ninguna necesidad de ser cortés con los sirvientes. Con pagarles es suficiente.

Bella no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de Rose, que tantísimas cosas tenía en común con Irina. Parecía claro que Edward sentía una innegable atracción por ese tipo de mujer, y viceversa.

—Mi querida Irina, cuando seas una mujer casada y te conviertas en la señora de la casa, si quieres tener servicio vas a tener que aprender a cambiar tu actitud —intervino Edward con cierto aire de aburrimiento.

—No seas tonto, _caro_. Con pagarles es suficiente —repitió—. Pero dejemos eso. Casi no te he visto en meses, y cuando hablamos por teléfono no me cuentas nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que haces cuando estás solo.

—Trabajo —respondió Edward lacónicamente.

—Qué aburrido.

—Tú, sin embargo, te dedicas a llevar a tu padre a la bancarrota.

—Papá tiene muchísimo dinero, y yo soy su única hija —respondió en tono mimado—. Kate y yo pasamos todo el tiempo de compras y en modistos. Rocco ha diseñado todos los vestidos. Espero que te guste el mío.

—Seguro que sí.

—Es que sólo falta un mes para la boda, y tengo tanta gana de que llegue ese día —dijo tomando las manos de Edward.

Bella sintió como si una bomba le hubiera explotado dentro. Edward se iba a casar con Irina Denali, la viva copia de Rose de la que también había estado enamorado.

¿Quién podía culpar a Irina de haber dado muestras de celos y haber sido tan antipática si, a un mes de la boda, se había encontrado a su futuro marido besando a otra mujer?

¡Lo que había sido era excesivamente comedida en su reacción!

Bella prefería no pensar en cómo hubiera reaccionado ella si hubiera estado en su lugar.

¿O quizás, dado que vivían separados y estaban a un mes de la boda, Irina le permitía tener su último lío de faldas antes de casarse?

Pero ¿y Edward? ¿Cómo podía hacerle al amor a ella de aquella manera tan intensa y apasionada sabiendo que iba a casarse con Irina?

Sólo un ser sin escrúpulos podía hacer una cosa así y no sabía como en algún momento dudó en que ese era precisamente Edward Cullen.

No. Se negaba a creer que Edward era un hombre sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera después de aquella primera vez siete años atrás había ella dejado de pensar que fuera un hombre honorable.

Aunque, pensando en cómo él la había retenido allí, claramente contra su voluntad, y cómo la había engatusado en todo momento para resultarle irresistible, sí que parecía que podría ser el caso.

—Un mes entero hasta que te vuelva a ver, te voy a echar tanto de menos, _caro_… —dijo Irina levantándose.

—Desde que llegues a Roma y vuelvas a tus tiendas y tus modistos, ni te acordarás de mí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

—Porque es la pura verdad.

—Ya sabes que estoy loca por ti —dijo echándole de nuevo los brazos alrededor del cuello, y besándole con gran ardor en los labios.

—Date prisa, que tienes que acompañar a Paolo a Pianosa —dijo él un tanto rotundo quitándole los brazos de su cuello, aunque al ver su cara, suavizó el tono—. Vale, te acompaño hasta el coche.

Edward parecía vivir todo aquello con resignación más que otra cosa, lo que dejó a Bella todavía más confusa.

¿Es que no quería a la mujer que iba a ser en breve su esposa? Y si no la quería, ¿por qué se casaba con ella?

¿Solamente porque quería una familia, un hogar y unos herederos?

—Si quieres irte preparando, ahora mismo vuelvo… —dijo volviéndose hacia Bella.

Bella se quedo inmóvil. ¿Es que pensaba seguir adelante con los planes de ir a comer a Florencia?

—…y desde que estemos listos, salimos para Florencia —continuó.

Perfecto. Florencia era fundamental para el plan que ella acababa de decidir llevar a cabo.

—Voy a llamar al aeropuerto para que tengan el helicóptero preparado —añadió Edward.

Bella se disponía a dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa cuando pudo ver que Irina, con cara de pocos amigos, tomaba a Edward por el brazo, y recostaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Aunque Bella no podía entender lo que decía, era evidente que estaba furiosa y despotricaba contra alguien. Probablemente contra ella.

Aunque sinceramente, volvió a pensar Bella, ¿quién podría culparla?

Mientras se duchaba, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar. Una cosa la atormentaba sobre todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía Edward comportarse con ella como lo estaba haciendo estando comprometido para casarse?

Aunque no era ella precisamente la persona más indicada para acusarlo, ya que ella misma se había acostado con él estando comprometida con otro hombre.

En realidad, no podía acusar a Edward de nada. Irina podía acusarle de haberla engañado, pero ella ni siquiera podía acusarlo de eso. Él no le había prometido nada, no le había mentido sobre nada, se había limitado a ofrecerle puro placer físico.

Y ella había sido consciente de ello desde el principio, aceptando que su relación con él se limitaba a esas dos semanas de flirteo. Aunque era verdad que la esperanza de que sucediera el milagro la empujaba a actuar de aquella manera.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Sabiendo que su corazón pertenecía a otra mujer, ni quería ni podía aceptar la relación con él, ni siquiera esas dos semanas. No es que Irina le hubiera caído bien, pero sintió cierta solidaridad con ella.

Tenía que irse de allí a la mayor brevedad.

Lo que no podía era decirle a la cara a Edward lo que pensaba de él, que lo que estaba haciendo era propio de una persona sin principios. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que él intentara retenerla otra vez, y de nuevo Bella dudaba si tendría, incluso entonces, la fortaleza de hacerle frente.

Y no digamos dejarle ver que estaba enamorada de él. Eso sería lo último que debería hacer pues, sin duda, tarde o temprano, él terminaría usándolo contra ella.

Nada más llegaran a Florencia, tenía que encontrar la manera de escabullirse como fuera. Tendría que dejar sus cosas allí, qué se le iba a hacer, lo crucial era el pasaporte. Y dinero para llegar al aeropuerto.

¿Dinero? Ella no tenía ni un céntimo.

No tenía alternativa. Tenía que buscar rápidamente la cartera de Edward, y tomar prestado suficiente para un taxi o un autobús.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio, y con manos temblorosas se dirigió a la chaqueta de Edward, sacó el billetero y… magia, un generoso fajo de billetes apareció ante sus ojos. Tomó unos cuantos, y se apresuró a meter la cartera de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Acababa de terminar de maquillarse y tomar su bolso y chaqueta, cuando Edward apareció, sonriente y preparado para salir.

—Perfecto —dijo al verla—. ¿Salimos?

Incapaz de controlar su nerviosismo, Bella no logró ser capaz de contestar, y mucho menos, de devolverle la sonrisa. Pero era fundamental que actuara con total normalidad, o le daría pie a sospechar sobre sus planes.

Aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, Edward agarró su chaqueta, tomó del brazo a Bella, y se limitó a decir:

—Vamos!

* * *

Gggggrrrrrrr hasta que tenia que aparecer alguien que le agüe la fiesta a la pobre Bella, justamente cuando estaba decidida a aprovechar al máximo sus dos semanas... que mala suerte! Es que ya se la tengo jurada a esa Irina, que meticheeee jajaja

y este Edward es un terrible... par de sonoros besos que le pegó Irina... gggrrr toy que exploto jajaja, pero igual cuentenme que les ha parecido... me encanta saber sus deducciones... muchas estan tan tan cerca de la realidad... son realmente muy pilas... asi que cuenteme ahora que creen que pueda pasar? les gustó?

Gracias a las alertas, fav y los reviews que como dije son lo máximo... asi que besos a Glaucia S, Leslie Cullen, LauCullen 18, Meli8114, Irisadriani, JoliCullen, Marym25, Horbak, BBQ25, Ale, Mayswan, TataXoXo, Butterfly98, Caro Rosero, Beakis ... son un amor y tranquilas chicas ya estamos cerca de saber que mismo es lo que pasa... se las quiere!

Espero sus comments, un abrazo,

Vivitace

Pd.- por cierto chicas revisen el álbum, creo que le he puesto unos atuendos muy bonitos a Bella jeje


	7. El escape

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Ya acercándonos al final, aunque la historia no haya sido mía, la verdad le he tomado muchisisisimo cariño... y lo que se viene ahora nos aclarará el panorama, que la disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "El Escape"**

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante todo el viaje a Florencia. Ambos parecían estar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, primera sorpresa, ni rastro del comandante Giardino. Edward le informó de que iba a pilotar él mismo el helicóptero.

—¿Es la primera vez que vas volar en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Te da miedo?

—No.

—Pues pareces muy tensa y nerviosa.

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar al aeropuerto de Florencia?

—No vamos al aeropuerto de Florencia. Vamos a aterrizar en el aeródromo del hotel Boscolo Florencia —respondió.

La cara de Bella no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—Si te da miedo, no hay ningún problema, de verdad. Lo dejamos, y vamos otro día en coche.

Solo pensar en las consecuencias de pasar otra noche con él, le dio valor a Bella para contestar:

—No me da ningún miedo, y estoy deseando conocer Florencia.

—También podríamos ir en coche ahora. Y paramos a comer en algún sitio en el camino, aunque luego tendríamos menos tiempo para ver Florencia —contestó él a la vista del poco convencimiento con que ella había contestado.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por no ir en helicóptero, pero estaba demasiado desesperada por empezar a poner en práctica su plan.

—Por mí no hay problema en volar.

—Perfecto —contestó inclinándose para darle un beso.

Ella dio un respingo. Él le tomó la cara entre sus manos y, mirándola a los ojos, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Mejor —respondió, y acercando sus labios le dio un largo beso.

Sin poderse quitar a Irina de la cabeza, Bella, instintivamente, se pasó el revés de la mano por los labios cuando él terminó de besarla.

Edward lo notó, y, sin decir nada, se volvió hacia los mandos del helicóptero.

La vista aérea de la Toscana resultó ser fascinante.

—Ya estamos llegando —dijo él tras veinte minutos de viaje—. Mira, ahí está el río Arno, que cruza Florencia, y en nada se verá el Puente Viejo.

Vista desde el aire, Florencia ofrecía un espectáculo inigualable, con sus magníficas plazas, su arquitectura espectacular, sus grandiosos campanarios y bóvedas, y sus pintorescas callejuelas. Quizás fuera el efecto del viaje y de la belleza que emanaba todo desde allí arriba, pero lo cierto es que Bella notó que la tensión y el nerviosismo habían dado paso a una cierta sensación de impotencia. Edward sería un héroe con pies de barro, pero ella le seguiría amando mientras viviera, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por disfrutar de esta última jornada que iban a pasar juntos.

—¿Demasiado traumático? —preguntó tras las maniobras de aterrizaje.

—No, no, he disfrutado muchísimo.

—Me alegro.

Esa vez no hubo beso. Ni conversación mientras descendían del helicóptero, y se dirigían hacia el edificio del hotel.

Nada más entrar, un señor mayor, elegantemente vestido, se acercó a ellos y, tendiendo la mano, exclamó:

—Edward, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!

—Yo también me alegro, Pietro. Bella, te presento al señor Boscolo, propietario del hotel. Pietro te presento a la señorita Swan.

—Encantadísimo de conocerla señorita Swan. Edward me ha hablado de usted. ¿Es ésta su primera visita a Florencia? —preguntó Pietro con una sonrisa y una galantería que cautivaron a Bella desde el primer instante.

—Sí.

—Entonces, no debo entreteneros para que podáis salir a visitar Florencia —dijo dirigiéndose hacia Edward—. La comida estará servida en breve. ¿Dónde preferís? ¿Dentro o en la terraza?

A pesar del agobiante calor que hacía, Bella indicó su preferencia por la terraza.

—Una excelente idea en un día tan precioso como éste.

Nada más sentarse, Pietro les informó puntualmente de todas las exquisitas sugerencias del chef.

—Creo que vamos a ponernos en tus sabias manos, Pietro. Estamos deseosos de ver con qué nos sorprendes hoy.

Viendo que Edward no tenía intención de iniciar ninguna conversación cuando se quedaron solos, Bella preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces al señor Boscolo?

—Hace unos nueve años. Es el tío de Irina y Paolo.

Lo último que Bella hubiera deseado era sacar a Irina en la conversación.

—¿Fue así como conociste a Irina?

—No. Fue justamente al revés. Conocí a Irina y Paolo primero, hace unos diez años, cuando sus padres se fueron a vivir a Nueva York. Irina tenía sólo nueve años, pero su hermano Paolo era de la misma edad que yo, y enseguida nos hicimos amigos. Aunque les fue muy bien allí desde el punto de vista de los negocios, Catrina echaba Italia de menos, y decidieron volverse a la Toscana.

El que conociera a Irina desde los nueve años explicaba por qué le hablaba como si todavía fuese una niña.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Era evidente que desde su gesto de limpiarse la boca tras su beso, Edward se sentía distanciado de ella. Mejor, así le resultaría más fácil llevar su plan adelante.

La comida había estado realmente deliciosa, pero no se podía decir que Bella la hubiera disfrutado dadas las circunstancias, y sintió un gran alivio cuando trajeron los cafés.

—Espero que estuviera todo a vuestro gusto —comentó Pietro cuando fueron a despedirse.

—Todo perfecto, como siempre, Pietro.

—Ya no queda nada para la boda —dijo Pietro poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro a Edward—. ¿Te veremos antes por aquí otra vez?

—Lo dudo. Tenemos muchos sitios que visitar estas dos semanas.

—¡Lástima! Si podéis hacer un huequecito para volver, os prometo que os tendré preparado algo único —dijo, y se volvió hacia Bella—. Si no la veo antes, será un placer volver a verla en la boda.

Nada más ver la expresión de su cara, preguntó:

—¿No va usted a venir a la boda?

—No me han invitado —contestó Bella como hubiera podido contestar cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué no la han invitado? Eso hay que arreglarlo inmediatamente. Ahora mismo se lo digo a Catrina. Cualquier amistad de Edward es siempre bienvenida, y en un caso así, estoy segura de que Edward deseará que esté usted presente.

—Muchas gracias, pero… creo… que…

—No te preocupes, Pietro, yo me encargo de que venga —intervino Edward.

Ni muerta la verían a ella en esa boda.

Era increíble hasta qué punto la relación que habían mantenido no significaba nada para él, regla que, por lo visto, aplicaba también a ella.

Pero ¿y los sentimientos de su futura mujer no contaban para nada?

¿Cómo podía ser Edward tan cariñoso y sensible en ciertos momentos, y tan cruel y frío en otros como para plantearse llevarla a ella a su boda?

—Magnífico —respondió un sonriente Pietro—. Hasta pronto, entonces. El coche os está esperando.

¿Es que iban a visitar Florencia en coche? Eso disminuía sus posibilidades de desaparecer repentinamente.

—Sé dónde podemos dejar el coche aparcado, y desde allí podemos ir a pie a todas partes —dijo Edward nada más entrar en la ciudad.

Respiro por parte de Bella.

Dicho y hecho.

A un metro de distancia, en silencio, como extraños que no tienen nada que compartir, se dispusieron a adentrarse en el centro monumental de Florencia atravesando unas desérticas callejuelas, dada la hora y el calor que hacía en esos momentos.

A la espera de encontrar un lugar con más gente que le permitiera desaparecer inesperadamente, Bella notó que una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de ella. Internamente, intentaba saborear esos últimos instantes que le quedaban junto a él, e ignorar que pertenecía a otra mujer.

—¿Qué vamos a visitar primero? —preguntó Bella.

—El Duomo. Está aquí a la vuelta. Por fuera no parece demasiado espectacular, pero el interior es impresionante.

Tras dos horas de visitas a diversos monumentos, cuya belleza y esplendor superaron todas las expectativas de Bella, decidieron sentarse en una terraza a tomar algo fresco. Eligieron un café animado y bullicioso que, afortunadamente, tenía dos entradas que daban a calles diferentes.

Cuando terminaron y Edward pidió la cuenta, Bella consideró que había llegado el momento. Se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, y se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio. Una vez dentro, se dirigió hacia la otra salida por la que en ese momento entraba lo que parecía ser la totalidad de un autobús de turistas. Cuando finalmente logró salir, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio que Edward se encontraba esperándole justo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Qué rapidez! —exclamó—. ¿Qué te apetece visitar ahora?

La Piazza de la Signoria y el Palazzo Vecchio ocuparon sus siguientes dos horas.

Bella empezó a sentirse cansada y afectada por aquel enorme calor.

—¿Cansada?

Ante la posibilidad de que él sugiriera volver a Severo, y consciente de que Edward no le había quitado ojo de encima en ningún momento, probablemente porque sospechaba algo, prefirió negar la evidencia:

—No, qué va, por mí podemos visitar algún otro sitio si a ti te apetece.

—Podríamos dejarlo por hoy, y cenar por aquí antes de volver a casa. ¿Hay algún sitio especial en el que te apetezca cenar?

—Mejor que elijas tú.

A pesar de los preciosos restaurantes, bares y cafés que había por todas partes, lo único que realmente interesaba a Bella en ese momento era la logística del sitio, que hubiera mucha gente, y tener posibilidad de escaparse. Probablemente, ésa sería la última ocasión de hacerlo.

—Pues entonces vamos a Bartolomeo. Es un sitio modesto, pero la comida es una delicia.

Bartolomeo resultó estar tan lleno de gente como el resto, pero Edward parecía ser un cliente popular al que todos saludaron con entusiasmo, incluido el dueño que se apresuró a ofrecerles una mesa especial junto a un balcón.

Efectivamente, la comida estaba exquisita, y el entorno insuperable. El problema era que Edward parecía estar esperando que fuera ella la que empezara la conversación, y a ella no se le ocurría nada que decir.

A punto de terminar los cafés, Edward dijo inesperadamente:

—Mañana, antes de que salgamos a continuar nuestras visitas, me gustaría que dedicáramos un momento al proyecto Rainmaker…

A Bella el comentario la pilló tan desprevenida que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó él.

—No…, bueno…, sólo el nombre.

—Mi equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo lleva trabajando en él una temporada, pero todo el proyecto ha sido rodeado del mayor secreto dada la cantidad de dinero y trabajo invertido. Mañana te enseñaré el dossier completo para que te sitúes exactamente. En líneas generales, se trata de…

Con gran precisión y dominio, Edward le explicó la totalidad del proyecto, sus contenidos y sus objetivos a corto y medio plazo.

Bella quedó francamente impresionada del alcance del proyecto, un novedosísimo sistema de irrigación que podría llevar el agua, y por tanto la prosperidad, a zonas con profundas dificultades de subsistencia debido a la escasez de lluvia.

—¡Qué maravilla! —exclamó sinceramente impresionada.

—¿A que sí? Y sólo estamos empezando, queda mucho por hacer.

Una cosa sí le había quedado clara a Bella ahora que conocía lo que significaba el proyecto. Jamás, nunca, ni siquiera aunque no hubiera decidido terminar con él, se habría prestado a ayudar a Jake a hacer fracasar un proyecto así.

—Tienes aspecto de estar cansada… ¿nos vamos ya a casa?

«Ahora o nunca», pensó Bella.

Estaba ya saliendo del restaurante, cuando un hombre alto y calvo se levantó de una de las mesa y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Edward, menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo zorro?

Bella vio los cielos abiertos y, sin dudarlo, se excusó y salió a toda velocidad en dirección hacia los baños. Una vez allí tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con dos señoras mayores, sin duda turistas.

—Perdón, ¿saben ustedes por casualidad si hay alguna otra entrada además de la principal?

—Justo aquí, a la salida a la izquierda. Es por donde hemos entrado nosotras.

—Muchas gracias.

Ya en la calle, notó que estaba empezando a oscurecer. Tenía que encontrar un taxi. Echó a andar sin saber en qué dirección sería más fácil encontrar uno. Quince minutos después, cuando estaba empezando a perder la calma y la esperanza de encontrar uno libre, logró parar a uno que venía libre.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor. ¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar?

—Unos veinte minutos.

¡Qué alivio! En nada estaría volando a casa.

Mientras atravesaban las calles llenas de un denso tráfico, Bella se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Edward. ¿Se habría limitado a encogerse de hombros y volver a casa tan campante, o habría intentado localizarla?

Probablemente lo primero. Las mujeres llegaban y se iban de su vida sin mayor transcendencia. ¿Seguiría comportándose igual después de casarse? ¿Es que Irina pensaba permitírselo? Seguramente no. Una cosa era antes de casarse, y otra muy diferente, ya casados.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto se enteró de que sólo era utilizado para vuelos locales. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, pues suponía esperar al día siguiente para poder volar a Pisa, desde donde podría tomar un avión a Londres.

Tras mucho dudar entre si volverse a Florencia y encontrar un hotel barato para pasar la noche, o esperar en el aeropuerto hasta el día siguiente, optó por lo segundo. Estaba realmente cansada y hubiera dado lo que fuera por ducharse y dormir en una cama, pero tenía poco dinero, y le pareció demasiado arriesgado.

Se sentó en una cafetería desierta, y se pidió un café.

¿Habría estado mal haber dejado a Edward así sin ni siquiera una explicación?

Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho? ¿Quedarse con él hasta que él la echara a escasos días de su boda? O, peor, ¿seguir con él como amante después de su boda?

Evidentemente, la respuesta era no. Por ella. Por Irina. Por un mínimo de respeto personal.

Sin duda, había hecho justo lo que tenía que hacer. Y debía sentirse satisfecha de sí misma.

Sólo que no lo estaba. A pesar de todos los pesares, no podía decirse que estaba contenta de haber tomado aquella decisión. A pesar de todos los pesares, lo cierto era que ya estaba empezando a echar a Edward de menos.

Alguien se acercó a la mesa de al lado, y se sentó en una silla.

Bella levantó los ojos. Sentado frente a ella, pudo ver a Edward que le dirigía una mirada glacial.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿O es que de verdad pensaste que te iba a dejar ir así tan fácilmente?

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Estaba cantado. Tampoco había tantos otros sitios o si?. Por cierto, los taxis son caros en Florencia. Espero que tomaras suficiente dinero para el trayecto.

Bella enmudeció, él se había percatado de que le faltaba dinero

—No era mi intención, pero es que no tenía alternativa, me sentí fatal de tener que …

—Pero como no tenías dinero contigo, n o imaginé que ibas a ser tan ingeniosa.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Porque mientras esperaba en tu apartamento, miré todo lo que llevabas en el bolso, percatándome en que no llevabas efectivo.

—Y ya de paso, me robaste el teléfono! –dijo Bella molesta.

—Digamos que lo puse bajo mi custodia.

—¿Y puede saberse por qué?

—Creo que el porqué resulta evidente. –dijo él con un dejo de supremacía

—A mí no me resulta nada evidente –contradijo Bella prepotente

—¿Ah, no? Pues piensa, piensa.

—No caigo, no se me ocurre por qué un jefe normal tendría que robar el móvil de una simple empleada. – Bella espetó con tono irónico, feliz por tener templados sus nervios al máximo.

—Será porque aquí no hay nada normal. Primero dijiste que estabas muy interesada en el trabajo, y desde que lo conseguiste no has hecho más que intentar irte, a pesar de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, o quizás, por ello. No lo sé. Luego, nuestra ducha juntos y lo de mudarte a mi habitación me hizo creer que habías cambiado de opinión. Fue cuando volví a la habitación después de la piscina cuando, al ver la cara de culpable que tenías, me di cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Sólo con mirarte a los ojos se veía a leguas que estabas tramando algo.

—Pues qué raro que me dejaras ir al baño sola…

—No te hubiera dejado si no hubiera sido porque justo antes te acababa de poner el señuelo, para que vieras lo cerca que estabas de conseguir lo que querías, y no pensé que después de eso seguirías intentando escaparte.

Fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Pero no podía ser cierto. No podía estar refiriéndose a lo que ella, con espanto, había creído entender que se estaba refiriendo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Y si ya estás preparada para volver a casa, podemos dejar el helicóptero exactamente donde está, y volver en coche.

—El único sitio a donde yo voy a ir es a Londres.

—Me temo que quedan demasiadas cosas por resolver entre nosotros que no se pueden quedar olvidadas alegremente, querida Señorita Swan. –Fue él quien le ganó a Bella en ironía esta vez.

—¿Cosas por resolver? ¿Qué cosas por resolver?

—No es que a nadie le guste que le tomen el pelo, pero eso no sería nada comparado con lo otro, un caso extremo de traición deliberada.

—¿Traición? Yo no he… nada… -comenzó a tartamudear ella.

—Sin duda tú no has… nada, pero evidentemente porque no has tenido la oportunidad. Después de todo, para eso solicitaste el puesto, para sacarme información y pasarla, ¿no?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. – Se defendió asustada, el piso comenzó a movérsele.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes. Y ese aire de víctima inocente no se te da nada bien. ¿Nos vamos ya? –expresó con autoridad.

—No me pienso mover de aquí.

—Insisto en que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Después de todo, ¿qué va a decir tu prometido si vuelves con las manos vacías después de todas las molestias que se ha tomado con este caso?

Bella no pudo reaccionar. Se quedó mirándole con cara de susto.

—¿O no es Black tu prometido, ni ese anillo que llevas, suyo?

Inútil negar nada. Bella sintió que se le acabó el mundo.

—¿Desde cuándo ha… hace que lo sabes?

—Desde el primer instante. –expuso con tranquilidad.

—¿Y por qué me diste el trabajo?

—¿Tu por qué crees? –la desafió.

—Para vengarte de nosotros. Por eso me sedujiste. Para decírselo, para destrozar nuestro compromiso… si, eso ha sido. – el rostro de Bella se transformó de susto a dolor, todo había sido fríamente calculado.

—No, en absoluto. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de decírselo. Es más, puedes considerar lo nuestro como un secreto entre los dos. Claro que, si no le llevas lo que te ha pedido, puede ser que el que rompa el compromiso sea él… y te pida que le devuelvas su anillo de prometida.

—He decidido devolvérselo tan pronto como tenga ocasión de hacerlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa decisión? ¿A la culpabilidad de haber tomado parte tan activa en esta seducción, quizás? –hizo una pausa de seguro para analizar el rostro de Bella- Pues eres tonta si de verdad te sientes culpable por haberle hecho eso a Black, precisamente a Black…

—Puede ser que tú no tengas escrúpulos cuando se trata de relaciones personales, pero no tienes por qué acusar a los demás de ser como tú.

—¿Me podrías explicar que has querido decir exactamente con eso?

—No creo que sea necesaria ninguna explicación. ¡Pobre Irina!

—¿Pobre Irina? ¿Por qué pobre?

—Porque está locamente enamorada de ti, y tiene que ser terrible para ella encontrar al hombre con el que se va a casar tonteando descaradamente con otra mujer, siéndole evidentemente infiel en sus narices.

Edward se quedó repentinamente callado.

—Absolutamente terrible —dijo finalmente.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Puede que Jake no sea un santo, pero es mil veces más hombre que tú.

—¿En qué sentido Señorita Swan? Supongo que tiene una buena respuesta.

—Pues, él nunca me trataría como tú tratas a Irina.

—Mmm déjame entenderlo. Quieres decir que como te ha dado un anillo de compromiso, crees que te es fiel?, ja ja ja, permítame que me ría de sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que lo creo, él sería incapaz de algo así; le da un valor a las mujeres que tú jamás soñarías con entenderlo.

—No es mi intención romperte el corazón pequeña soñadora, pero estás muy equivocada. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, apostaría todo lo que tengo a que está en la cama con otra mujer. –Bella lo miró con cara asesina, como si hubiera insultado al más santo de los cielos- No, no me mires así. No pretendo que me creas porque lo digo yo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú, a ver qué te parece su reacción?

—Porque me quitaste el teléfono, será una buena razón?

—Aquí tienes el mío –le extendió el móvil sobre la mesa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves?

—Todo esto me parece… vulgar e innecesario; no creas que todos los hombres son como tú.

—Mmm, también podría ser que me hayan informado mal, pero claro, hasta que no lo compruebes por ti misma, no podrás estar segura. No tiene que ser sólo para pillarlo in fraganti. Puedes aprovechar la llamada para contarle cómo te van las cosas por aquí con tu nuevo Jefecito, quién sabe y a lo mejor toma su caballo blanco y viene al galope a rescatarte de mis garras. –Definitivamente Edward se había llevado el premio a la ironía.

Bella tomó el teléfono de un tajo y marcó el número de la casa de Jake sin pensarlo.

—¿Dígame? —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

—¿Puedo hablar con Jake? –dijo Bella, tratando de no dar crédito a quien escuchaba.

—Ahora mismo está durmiendo. ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Ah, un momento. Jake… Jake despierta, hay una mujer que quiere hablar contigo.

Bella colgó y bajo su mirada avergonzada.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? –susurró.

—Me lo dijo el detective que contraté. Me dijo que llevaba tiempo viviendo con una mujer. Al principio creí que serías tú, pero un día me enseñó una foto que les había sacado saliendo de casa por la mañana a primera hora. Siento que te tengas que enterar de todo esto, pero no podía permitir que siguieras en la ignorancia de aquella traición.

Bella se sintió herida y enfadada. Herida de que Jake la hubiera usado de aquella manera. Enfadada consigo misma por haber picado de una forma tan estúpida. Su único consuelo era que lo que tenía herido era su orgullo, no su corazón. Y que ahora que sabía la verdad detrás de todo aquello, se sentía mucho menos culpable por lo que ella había hecho.

Todo se aclaró en un instante, Jake sólo la había utilizado para llevar a cabo sus sucios planes y ella se había salvado por los pelos.

¿O no?

Todavía quedaba Edward, que no era el tipo de hombre que se tomaría a la ligera lo que él mismo había descrito como traición deliberada.

Pero ¿qué podía hacerle él si se negaba a volver a Severo con él?

Nada.

¿Nada?

Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola. Estaba cansada, de tanto viaje, tanta tensión, tantas emociones. Quería poner los brazos encima de la mesa, tumbar la cabeza sobre ellos, y ponerse a dormir. Eso era todo.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, y estás agotada. Deberíamos ir a casa para que te acostaras a descansar.

—No me voy a mover de aquí.

—Eso lo veremos. –cambio su tono tranquilo por uno más amenazador.

Tomándola por los brazos, la puso de pie.

—Si no me sueltas, me pongo a chillar en este momento.

Cuando abrió la boca para empezar a chillar, él la sujetó entre sus brazos y, atrayéndola hacía sí, la besó en los labios larga y apasionadamente.

Cuando por fin separó su boca de la de ella, preguntó:

—¿Te rindes?

Tras dudar unos instantes, Bella finalmente suplicó:

—Edward, por favor, no me obligues a volver.

—Black te metió en esto, de acuerdo, pero la que está en el lío ahora eres tú, y yo quiero…

—Venganza —susurró ella.

—Digamos que quiero que se me compense —respondió tajantemente.

* * *

Plop como Condorito, verdad? Edward sabía el plan que se traían entre manos Jake y Bella... felicitaciones a las lectoras que lo habían intuido desde el principio... son muy suspicaces chicas jejeje

Que pena por Bella, primero saberse traicionada por Jake y segundo verse descubierta por el hombre que aún quiere... no se lo deseo a nadie... pero es que fue tan tontillaaa... en fin que creen ustedes que querrá Edward como compensación...? vamos chicas ustedes pueden sacar las mejores deducciones jejejeje

Gracias a las alertas, fav y reviews... desde ya, ya se las quiere jejej abrazos cariñosos para BBQ25, DiAnA, Ale, Meli8114, Joli Cullen, Marym25, Beakis, TataXoxo, Horbak y a mi amiga bella L'Amelie ... gracias por todo el apoyo a esta adaptaciòn de personajes!

Espero les guste y me cuenten que tal se acerca el final snif snif...

Un abrazo

vivitace

mi twitter : arroba vivitace


	8. El Desenlace

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia es otra pequeña novela que me ha cautivado. De la misma autora de Robando un corazón, los personajes Eward & Bella no dejan de desaparecer de mi mente, asi que aqui estoy otra vez compartiendo con ustedes esta magistral novela. Solo he cambiado ciertos detalles para que se adapte mejor a ellos. Al Final mencionaré quien ha sido la excepcional autora y así podamos mantener el misterio jeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho, como yo lo hice!

Y llegó el tan esperado final.. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, yo le tomé mucho cariño a esta historia. Nos vemos en los agradecimientos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 "El desenlace"**

—Digamos que quiero que se me compense —respondió.

Entregándole el bolso, y tomándola por el brazo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche.

Por mucho que Bella pensara que se estaba portando como un bruto y un desalmado, se encontraba tan cansada y se sentía tan derrotada, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle sin oponer resistencia.

Para cuando entraron en la autopista a la salida del aeropuerto, Bella ya se había quedado dormida. De repente, entre tinieblas, oyó la voz de Edward que le decía:

—Ya hemos llegado.

Sintió que él la ayudaba a salir del coche, a cruzar el porche, y a entrar a la casa. Después la tomaba en sus brazos, y… ya no sintió nada más.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, hacía un sol espléndido, y estaba en la cama grande sola. Todavía adormilada, sintió un malestar, una ansiedad que la invadía. Su memoria empezó a abrir una pequeña rendija entre los grandes cortinones que la bloqueaban.

Edward se iba a casar, ella no lo había podido soportar y se había escapado.

Pero, si se había escapado, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí en su cama?

Los cortinones empezaron a abrirse.

Edward la había pillado en el aeropuerto. Lo sabía todo. Sabía que ella había intentado espiarle para Jake. Y para castigarla, la había obligado a volver con él.

Luego la había llevado a casa, y subido a la habitación. La habría desvestido también, porque estaba desnuda. Y de seguro dormido con ella, porque la cama y la almohada no dejaban lugar a dudas de haber sido usadas.

Ahora tendría que enfrentarse a él, y pagar por lo que le había hecho. No es que le hubiera hecho nada, pero Edward sin duda consideraría que intentaba hacérselo.

Pero no era cierto. Aunque Edward no la hubiera descubierto, nunca le hubiera pasado ninguna información a Jake. Claro que ni en un millón de años conseguiría convencer a Edward de que ésa era la verdad.

Miró el reloj. ¡Las doce!

Llevaba durmiendo por lo menos doce horas. Tenía que ducharse, vestirse y enfrentase al mismísimo infierno, pero de una u otra forma se lo había buscado, así que en enfrentaría como una valiente.

Temiéndose lo peor, nada más terminar de arreglarse bajó a la cocina, donde Edward parecía la viva imagen de la vitalidad y la energía. Más despierto y más alerta que nunca, con algo que ella sabía era su perdición en la batalla, estaba peligrosamente atractivo y seductor.

—Iba a subir ahora mismo a ver si te habías despertado. He servido el almuerzo en la terraza. Debes de estar muerta de hambre.

—Sí, bastante. –contestó casi temiendo lo peor.

—Lo he cocinado todo yo solo, porque le he dado a María el día libre para que tuviéramos más intimidad.

—Lo dices para asustarme —dijo en tono tembloroso Bella.

—Pues parece que lo he conseguido. Tampoco tienes que poner esa cara de conejo acorralado.

—Edward, lo siento…

—¿Qué te parece si comemos primero, y dejamos las disculpas y demás para después? –la cortón con un tono firme sin darle a ella opción a nada.

Un silencio tenso reinó durante toda la comida.

—Tomaremos el café allí en la sombra, si te parece, porque el sol está empezando a calentar.

Terminado el café, y a sabiendas de que Edward estaba esperando que ella hablara, Bella no sólo permaneció callada, sino que hizo gala de no tener ni intención de iniciar ninguna conversación.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… un conejo acorralado pero con carácter. Si recuerdo correctamente, estabas a punto de pedirme disculpas o me equivoco?

«Tu tía abuela te va a pedir disculpas», pensó Bella.

E inmediatamente respondió:

—Así es. –dijo con la cabeza gacha, sabía que era lo que le correspondía hacer pero aún así le molestaba que Edward quisiera humillarla.

—¿Y quieres que te perdone?

—No. Sólo quiero que me creas cuando te digo que nunca le hubiera pasado a Jake ninguna información.

—Te creo.

Oírle contestar eso la tranquilizó y, tras soltar un suspiro de alivio, continuó en tono mucho más suelto y sincero… le creía y eso a más de sorprenderla, le bajo todas sus defensas.

—Yo me negué desde el principio, y no quería ni ir a pedir el trabajo…

—Eso quedó demostrado desde el principio. Se te notó en la cara de satisfacción que pusiste cuando creíste que no te iba a dar el empleo. Pero claro, no querías decepcionar a Black, así que lo aceptaste –hizo una pausa para esperar la confirmación de Bella, quien asintió y él continuó -Luego decidiste que le dirías a Black que yo era un impresentable y tal vez un jefe inapropiado acosador, para que te dejara marchar de mis garras.

¡Por eso le había robado el móvil!

—Lo que hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo, dado que a Black le hubiera dado igual, es más te hubiera ordenado que siguieras adelante. Bastantes molestias se había tomado él al respecto.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?

—Kate, mi ex secretaria personal, me puso sobre la pista hace ya tiempo. Ella iba a un gimnasio donde una tal Leah se había hecho muy amiga de ella. Pero Kate es muy lista, y en nada de tiempo se dio cuenta de que la amiga en cuestión la estaba usando para sacarle información sobre mí. Luego se enteró de que se trataba de la hermana de Black, y me lo dijo. Black ya había intentado espiarme anteriormente, pero su agente resultó ser un inútil. Por eso esta vez recurrió a alguien de mayor confianza, su hermana. Yo contraté a un detective que me mantenía informado de sus idas y venidas. Cuando me enteré de su plan, decidí pasar al contraataque dándole facilidades…

—¿Facilidades?

—Le dije a la señora Rogers, que tan pronto como Black se dirigiera a ella, le diera vía libre a lo que pidiera. Por ejemplo, poner a la señorita Swan la primera en la lista de candidatas al puesto de trabajo.

—¿O sea, que tú ya sabías quién era yo antes incluso de que yo me presentara a la entrevista?

—Exactamente.

—Si sabías que era una trampa, ¿por qué aceptaste entrevistarme, y mucho menos, darme el trabajo?

—Eso ya te lo contestaste tú sola antes cuando me dijiste que para vengarme rompiendo tu compromiso.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido si tú ya sabías que tenía otra mujer, y que se estaba aprovechando de mí.

—Una pregunta. ¿Cómo logró convencerte si tú tenías tan claro que no querías hacerlo?

Bella no contestó.

—Supongo que te lo pidió como prueba de tu amor.

—Sí.

—Lo tienes que haber querido mucho.

—En ese momento pensaba que de verdad lo quería.

Edward permaneció callado durante una eternidad, o al menos eso le pareció a Bella.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora me he dado cuenta de que me he estado engañando a mí misma.

—Lo sabes desde ayer, imagino, cuando descubriste que te engañaba.

—No. Lo supe antes de eso, que nunca lo había querido y que ni siquiera me había gustado. Todo había sido una estúpida chiquillada.

—Pues no tienes aspecto de estar destrozada.

—Porque no lo estoy.

—¡Qué mala suerte tienes con los hombres!

—Lo dices como si hubiera tenido cientos.

—Que yo sepa James y Black… ¿o más?

De ninguna manera le iba a dejar saber lo sola que había estado al respecto.

—Unos cuantos…

—¿De acostarse?

—De amigos.

—¿De amigos con los que te acuestas?

—No. No me suelo acostar con mis amigos.

—Por lo menos con James sí.

—Tampoco.

—¿No me digas que no te acostaste con él?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera lo intentó?

—Lo intentó demasiado. Me caía bien, pero yo no estaba enamorada de él y no me quería acostar con él. Por eso rompimos.

—¿Es que tú sólo te acuestas con alguien cuando estás enamorada?

Bella se dio cuenta de que ella sola se había metido en la trampa, y se quedó callada.

—¿O sea, que sólo te has acostado con Black?

Bella bajó la mirada, acaso era un problema que no se acueste con alguien?

—Aparte de unos pocos besos, jamás hizo ni intención de tocarme. Por eso seguí con él.

—Me gustan las mujeres con principios. –Edward sonrió complacido.

—No te rías.

—No me río, lo digo en serio. Me gustaría que la mujer con la me case tenga esos principios.

—Seguro que los tiene.

Con sus ojos verdes clavados en los de ella, Edward dijo suavemente:

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo.

—¿El qué?

—Hace un instante dijiste que sólo podías acostarte con alguien si estabas enamorada de él.

—O que me guste muchísimo.

—O sea, que yo te gusto muchísimo.

—Sí…

—O sea, que según tus palabras, no te has acostado con nadie, sino conmigo. Y sin embargo, no eras virgen.

La furia se apoderó de ella, porque siempre la acorralaba con sus palabras y ella no se enteraba hasta que era demasiado tarde?

—Eso no es para nada asunto tuyo… —empezó a decir.

—O quizás sí —la cortó él, pasando inmediatamente a un tono mucho más íntimo— Déjame que te cuente una historia –comenzó a caminar a su alrededor muy, muy cerca, quedándose parado atrás de ella donde casi sus labios podía rosar su nuca y su hálito se colaba en su cuello -Hace siete años, cuando yo era un joven alocado e inexperto, creí que me había enamorado de una despampanante rubia llamada Rose.

Bella palideció y se sintió desfallecer. Edward se puso en frente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—Era divertida, extrovertida y fenomenal en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de declararme a ella, me enteré que me había estado usando mientras se encontraba un marido millonario. ¿Tú conoces la expresión «matar al mensajero»? –hizo una pausa para escuchar la respuesta de Bella, pero percatándose que ella no emitiría n un solo sonido ya que estaba petrificada, continuó -Pues eso es exactamente lo que yo hice. Lo pagué con una colegiala inocente que estaba convencida de estar locamente enamorada de mí.

Bella cerró los ojos, ahora sí se sentía emocionalmente acabada.

-Jamás me lo he perdonado. Aquella misma tarde volví al lugar donde vivía a pedirle perdón, y decirle cuánto me arrepentía de haberme portado como un salvaje. Sin embargo, las cosas se volvieron contra mí, y ella tuvo la oportunidad de ejercer su pequeña venganza cuando me acusaron de ser una especie de criminal. ¿Sigo?

Bella a más de petrificada, estaba sorprendida, él lo sabía todo… pero estaba asombrada también, pedirle perdón, había dicho? Oh no eso significaba que estaba más enojado por la venganza que había arremetido cuando dije no conocerlo. Se sintió morir pero pudo contestar.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No debí haberlo hecho, pero me sentía tan dolida y humillada…

—Y con toda la razón del mundo, sólo que entones yo era demasiado joven para darme cuenta de ello. Al día siguiente volví, y me dijeron que tu madre y tú se habían ido. El padre de Rose dijo que no sabía ni adonde ni por qué se habían ido, lo que me hizo pensar todavía más que había sido por mi culpa.

—No fue por ti. Yo quería irme de Nueva York, pero no por ti. Mi madre tenía que irse…

Brevemente le contó cómo habían sucedido los hechos.

—Lo siento, no sabía que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto. Yo seguí yendo a ver si había noticias vuestras. Rose terminó admitiendo que lo de King había sido un desastre y, jurando que me quería, me pidió que siguiéramos como antes. Pero es asombroso cuánto se aprende en la vida cuando te hieren. Me di cuenta de que tenía mucho que agradecerte.

—¿O sea, que no estás enfadado conmigo?

—No. Lo que estoy es arrepentido de haberte hecho lo que te hice. Podía haber arruinado tu relación con los hombres para el resto de tus días… Y quizás lo hice. ¿Has estado realmente enamorada de un hombre alguna vez?

«De uno solamente», contestó Bella en su mente.

—¿Lo has estado? —repitió él.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que era yo? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Cuando el detective al que había contratado me enseñó una foto tuya. No podía creérmelo. Llevaba siete años buscándote. Aunque hayas crecido y madurado, nunca hubiera dejado de reconocer tus ojos. Los más preciosos del mundo. Unos ojos que me han obsesionado estos siete largos años.

En un ataque irrefrenable de masoquismo, Bella comentó:

—Irina tiene unos ojos increíbles. Bueno, toda ella es guapísima.

—Sin ninguna duda. Cara perfecta, cabello y ojos bellísimos, un cuerpo de ensueño. Una lástima que no sea mi tipo.

—¡Que no sea tu tipo!

—No. A mí me gusta más el tipo de mujer de cara ovalada, melena castaña sedosa, ojos chocolates inmensos, y una boca apasionada.

Sin poder refrenar un temblor general, Bella preguntó:

—Entonces… ¿por qué te vas a casar con Irina?

—Yo no me voy a casar con Irina —contestó él riéndose suavemente.

—¿Y lo de la boda, el vestido, la iglesia…?

—Efectivamente hay una boda… en la que ella es dama de honor, y yo el padrino.

—¿Entonces quién se casa?

—Kate, mi ex secretaria personal, y Paolo, el hermano de Irina. Se conocieron hace dos años en Nueva York y se hicieron amigos. Luego se enamoraron, y dentro de un mes se convertirán en marido y mujer. Irina estuvo encantada desde el principio, y más cuando se enteró de que ella iba a ser dama de honor y yo el padrino. A pesar de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, y de que yo jamás le he dado pie para ello, está convencida de que está enamorada de mí. No hay duda de que se le pasará tan pronto como encuentre a alguien más receptivo que yo.

Alargando los brazos, la tomó de las manos y la trajo hacia él sentándola en sus rodillas. Luego, acercando sus labios a su cara, susurró:

—Una vez me dijiste que me querías. Quiero pensar y esperar que todavía sea así, pero me gustaría oírlo de tus propios labios.

A Bella le hubiera gustado contestarle que lo mismo le pasaba a ella, que llevaba desde que lo conoció esperando oír esas dos palabras mágicas salir de su boca, pero se contuvo y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

-Eso ya pasó Edward, te portaste como un verdadero canalla conmigo. Yo te quería sí, pero me heriste mucho! –Bella vio como el rostro de Edward se descompuso y vio dolor? –Además no creo que no te vayas a casar con Irina, de otro modo porque dejaste que te besara de esa forma? Eso no es cariño de "amigos".

El trató de recomponerse y contestar.

-Irina no es más que una chica a la que quiero como mi hermana menor, ella siempre que me ve intenta besarme en la boca diciendo que es muy inocente el gesto, sin embargo nunca se lo permito. Pero cuando te vi allí en la piscina con cara sorprendida, necesitaba saber que podías sentir celos por mí. Que no sólo habíamos compartido una hermosa noche de pasión sino que sentías algo más profundo por mí, por eso permití que lo hiciera. Ahora me doy cuenta que ha sido un error, no solamente porque te imaginaste toda esa locura del matrimonio, sino que ha sido en vano ya que me has dejado claro que ya no sientes nada por mí. Me doy cuenta que ha sido demasiado tarde.

Su rostro volvió a mostrar sufrimiento y Bella no soportó verlo así, comprendió que realmente la había pasado mal y que esperaba que ella contestara que aún lo quería… Bella siempre se sintió fuerte después sucedió siete años atrás pero jamás podría soportar que Edward sufriera y peor por su causa, peor por una mentira, porque ella lo amaba como el primer día.

Se acercó a él y tomó su barbilla, por segunda vez, no vio a ese hombre fuerte, ese hombre de negocios infalible; vio un chiquillo pidiéndole que le dijera que no era demasiado tarde.

—Te quería entonces, y te quiero ahora, nunca dejé de quererte, eres el único hombre al que he querido, perdona…

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con un brillo indescriptible y abrazó a Bella con urgencia con desesperación.

—No sé lo que habría hecho de mi vida sabiendo que ya no sentías nada por mi, que ya no estabas enamorada —contestó él casi en un susurro—. He pasado siete años obsesionado contigo, buscándote por todas partes, sin poder pensar en nadie más. Cuando por fin te encontré, creí que estabas enamorada de Black y casi me vuelvo loco de celos. Nunca podrás hacerte una idea de cuánto he soñado contigo, con tenerte en mis brazos, con besarte en los labios, con poder borrar el pasado, con poder decirte cuánto te amo, y con pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Una paz y un silencio indescriptibles los invadió a los dos cuando él terminó de hablar.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó él impacientemente.

—¿El qué? —respondió Bella con ganas de hacerlo sufrir pero más feliz que nunca.

—Casarte conmigo.

—Me lo pensaré —contestó en tono de broma.

—¿Es que te lo tienes que pensar? —respondió él siguiéndole el juego.

-Y claro, crees que te perdonaré todo lo que me has hecho padecer como tu "asistente personal" Edward Cullen, me has tenido al borde del colapso nervioso todo el tiempo. –le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho.

-Él sonrió, no sé porque hago las cosas tan difíciles, pero tenía miedo de que ya no sintieras nada y necesitaba averiguar un poco.

-Ah o sea que ya sabías que te quería incluso antes de preguntármelo?

-En realidad no, tenía miedo.

-Oh mi amor, siempre te he amado

-Entonces te casarás conmigo?

—Tendré que sopesar primero si me interesas como esposo. –comenzó ella nuevamente el juego.

—¿Te ayudaría si te digo que seré el mejor esposo del mundo? –sonrió llevándole el dúo.

—Podría ayudar, sí.

—Generoso, cariñoso, amante, fiel…

—No vas mal, no vas mal…

—Prometo también hacerte feliz cada segundo…

—No sé, no sé…

—Incluso se me ocurre, como mínimo, una forma infalible de lograrlo…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—En la cama. –la miró pícaramente.

—Estás empezando a convencerme… pero quizás no me vendría mal una demostración práctica de ese último punto…

—Amor mío, te diría eso de que el gusto es mío —dijo tomándola en sus brazos y besándola—, pero creo que en este caso es mejor que el gusto sea compartido.

-Te amo Isabella Swan, mi colegiala, mi secretaria, mi mujer, mi vida.

-y Yo te amo a ti Edward Cullen, mi futuro esposo.

Y se fundieron en el más apasionado de los besos dándole cabida a todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, llevándolos a la forma más básica de los amantes para demostrarse mutuamente su devoción y entrega.

Fin

* * *

Snif snif.. diganme que no ha sido maravillosa la obra!... espero realmente que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... ha sido un verdadero placer compartir con ustedes esta magistral novela, donde me le he sacado el sobrero a la asombrosa autora la Sra. Lee Wilkinson, nombre original: "Mistress Against her Will" que ha sido a quien debemos una historia tan bella. Cuando la he leido inmediatamente he pensado en Bella & Edward por lo que no lo pensé dos veces para publicarla aqui y tener una nueva historia en donde imaginar a nuestros personajes favoritos!

Gracias, mil gracias por haberme acompañado en este espacio, opinando dia a día acerca de la situación que atravesaban los personajes... A todos las alertas y favoritos, a los reviews que tanto me impulsaban a seguir actualizando... declarando que somos unas románticas incurables... Espero que en el futuro las nuevas lectoras que se unan a esta historia, sigan dejando sus comentarios... siempre serán bien recibidos y contestados...

Mi cariño inmenso para todas y cada una de ustedes, especialmente para BBQ25, MELI8114, tata XoXo, Ale, Mayswan, Mary28 Cullen, L`Amelie, Glaucia S, .Cullen, Patty69, LauCullen18, Joli Cullen, Horbak, Diana, Marym25, Beakis, Leslie Cullen 7, IrisAdrianis, Butterfly 98, Crosero, Astribella Cullen, Alimago y prince_sandra.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios!

Espero tenerlas de visitas en mis otras historias y adaptaciones!

Un abrazo enormeeeeeeee

Vivitace


End file.
